


Age Regression One-Shots

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregivers, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Littles, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Requests Encouraged, im trying don’t get mad please, i’m trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 50,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: I’m trying to branch out with my writing so this is a Request book (I’ll put my own ideas in as I go along) for Age Regression, and Littles. I do any ship, I’m not picky and these are my more well versed fandoms. If you have any (construction) tips or corrections let me know so I get stuff right. Enjoy.





	1. Open Requests

Hi so this Chapter is open for Requests and I’ll try to get to them (if I get any) as I go.

You can Request in other chapters but it would be easiest here.

I decided to make this book cause there’s not a lot of Age regression in these fandoms and I want to try and write new things too. 

Most of the other information is in the summary.


	2. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hey. Could I have something cute between little!Jeremy and caregiver!Squip. Maybe the Squip just realizes (before Jeremy does) he age regresses and tries to help him. Until Jeremy finally realizes himself he needs to regress and is upset about that, but of course the Squip comforts him about that too. Sorry for the long request. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caretaker!Squip

Request by: Saturn

The Squip should have realized it much sooner but they simply brushed it off as Jeremy being a nervous teenager.

The small ticks and fidgets- rocking back and forth in his seat, bouncing his leg, biting his nails. They seemed normal. But upon further inspection in Jeremy's subconscious the supercomputer uncovered the information that Jeremy knew nothing about. Within his subconscious was a repressed "Little side" as it is called and the high possibility chance of the young teen regressing to deal with his high levels of stress.

The Squip had no idea how to bring this up to the teen but it happened on its own one day. They was working on maintenance and materialized to see Jeremy curled up on his bed and thumb in his mouth.

At that time the Squip's form let out a big crack of energy and startled the peaceful boy awake with a slight shock.

The Squip presence startled the boy awake and when scared brown eyes met The Squip's electric blue ones they knew it had finally happened.

Jeremy's bottom lips wobbled and a shriek filled the room. The Squip winced the sound but moved closer to the boy who was wailing.

"Jeremy dear," The Squip said in a soft smooth tone. They laid a hand on Jeremy's back, "I need you to breath for me darling. Can you do that for me?" Thankfully since The Squip found out a while ago they caught up on research and were prepared.

Jeremy still had tears streaming down his cheeks but nodded and followed the gentle and soothing guidance of the Squip.

"Jeremy do you know how old you are?" The Squip asked softly. They could check through their connection but it's structure as a Caregiver to ask.

Jeremy glanced up with still glossy eyes and held up 3 fingers. The Squip could work with that.

Even though Jeremy's breathing was still shaky, The Squip gathered the boy in their arms and moved he boy downstairs.

It wasn't until The Squip began taking out food items that Jeremy noticed the rumble of his stomach and whined.

"Shh," the Squip soothed and prepared a simple snack for the Little.

After feeding Jeremy, the Little yawned and nuzzled against the neck of the supercomputer after getting a belly full of warm oatmeal.

The Squip took to the boy back upstairs and tucked him properly into bed. Jeremy thankfully already in sweatpants and an old T-shirt that was soft.

When The Squip tried to detangle themselves from the toddler, he whined loudly, clinging to the comfort and warmth of The Squip.

The Squip climbed into the bed and let Jeremy sleep on his chest. The Squip watched as Jeremy's fist neared his mouth and began sucking on the thumb and The Squip made a note to buy some needed items for the Little.

\---------------

When Jeremy woke up he remembers a warmth beneath him and his thumb resting on his tongue.

Jeremy wretched his hand from his mouth and sat up abruptly. He wiped his hand on the sheets and looked around frantically to see if anyone saw.

When his eyes landed on his Squip he paused.

"W-what happened?" He said, nervousness inching into his words.

"Something I was afraid would happen. I should have told you sooner so you would have been prepared."

"Prepared for wha--" but the question died on his tongue as memories of the midnight awakening flossed his mind.

Jeremy sat in shock and embarrassment at the ordeal and looked at the Squip before diverting his gaze to the comforter.

"What did you do?" He asked quietly but anger lingering behind the words.

"I didn't do anything Jeremy, your body is trying to handle your inadequate stress levels by---"

"By what!?" Jeremy said loudly. He pushed himself off the bed to look at the Squip better.

"I'm not 3, I'm in high school. You said you were helping me be cool not, not..."

The Squip tried to hold back a smile as the teen yelled in almost a temper tantrum way. Stomping his feet and clenching his fists at his side.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms.

The Squip grinned at the teen, "I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure 16 year olds don't have temper tantrums."

"What I am not--" Jeremy paused. He was—, he was having a temper tantrum. He closed his gaping mouth as realization washed over him. His face fell and he slumped against the mattress.

His crossed arms moved to hug himself instead. The Squip moved around the bed to stand in front of the teen.

He looked up with tear brimmed eyes at the supercomputer and The Squip sighed softly.

The Squip squatted down to be at eye level with him. "Look," The Squip started, And wiped a stray tear with his hand, "There's nothing wrong with Age Regression. I'm here to help you and if it means I'm a caretaker then I can be a caretaker. Just know this is just your body's reaction to your mental health issues in the best way it can conform."

"I don't want anyone to know," Jeremy mumbled.

"They don't have to, I'm here when you need me." The Squip stood and pulled Jeremy in for a hug which Jeremy melted into.

This would be interesting.


	3. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> uh, could you do a little!evan and caregiver!connor i don't really care what prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Evan and Caregiver!Connor

Request by: [Blue_Haddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Haddock/pseuds/Blue_Haddock)

"Evan Hansen!"

Evan looked up from his play area to see his Daddy with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"I told you to clean up while I got your bath ready. And didn't I tell you no paints until tomorrow?"

Evan looked down at his mess. Earlier Connor had come by his room and told him to put his toys away before bath time. But Evan didn't want bath time he wanted to paint trees and flowers.

"You have to put all of this away now okay, then bath time and bed." Connor tried to compromise, lately Evan had been good and was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"No." Evan pouted.

Connor's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I heard you correctly Evan."

Evan was a little less confident now but he had to finish before his paint got dry. "No I have to finish." He pouted.

Connor internally screamed, why was he being so difficult?

"Okay then you get a timeout minute for every paint you used." Connor said with a straight face. That got Evans attention.

"No daddy I don't want time out." Evan cried out.

"The you should have listened to Daddy." Connor said matter of factly and pointed towards the stool sitting in the corner.

At least Evan went to the corner without another fuss.

"You used 6 paints so 6 minutes. I'm going to let you sit with your thoughts."

This usually worked considering Evan thinks a lot and would be sorry 2 minutes in.

Evan watched his daddy leave and hung his head in guilt.

When Connor came back Evan peeked over his shoulder with tears glistening on his cheeks.

"Come on baby, it's bath time then we can clean up your mess before bed." Connor put his hand out for Evan to take.

Evan quietly followed Connor into the bathroom and once Evan was stripped and settled in the bath, he broke.

His loud wails and sobs filled the bathroom and Connor assured him with gentle back rubs until Evan finally let out a final hiccup.

"I-I Sorry. I wanted, to paint trees," Evan cried and Connor assured him it was okay.

"Next time listen to Daddy okay? You can finish your painting tomorrow."

"Promise?" Evan squirmed in the water.

"Mmm Hmm." Connor hummed and started bathing Evan.

By the end of the bath Evan was grinning again and splashing around in the water.

Connor pulled him out and wrapped his little in a soft duck towel that was Evans favorite.

Connor helped Evan put on a nighttime pull up and a soft onesie before gesturing at the middle of Evans floor.

"Come on we need to clean up you mess."

Evan sadly handed his Daddy each paint and brush and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Ev" Connor whispered and placed a soft kiss on his head

"Night Daddy," Evan yawned.


	4. Sincerely Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Requested Short:  
> Jared has been regressing alone for who knows how long. Sadly the stress of school and not regressing has caught up to him, right when his boyfriends are staying over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jared, Caregiver!Evan and Caregiver!Connor

Jared banged his head against his textbook and groaned. Why was calculus so hard?

He heard a snicker from behind him and saw his boyfriends on his bed chuckling.

"Oh shut it," Jared grumbled turning to keep studying for his test coming up.

"Aww is someone grumpy?" Connor cooed which earned a giggle from Evan.

Jared slightly perked at the voice but shook his head and tried to focus.

See Jared was a little, but he hasn't had the heart to tell his boyfriends. He's supposed to be the kinda cool, laid back, while also protective boyfriend. Not a shy, giggling, 3 year old. Plus he's been having little time alone for who knows how long, hows this any different.

But it seems calculus is getting the better of him. The longer he stared at the page the more frustrated and stressed he got. And because of all the tests recently or spending time with his boyfriends, he hasn't had little time lately.

When Jared saw a tear spatter on the page next to a problem he noticed how close to slipping he was. He felt the warm and fuzzy headspace nudge at his consciousness.

He gripped the page harder in his knuckles and kept running the problem through his head

f(x) = -3 over 4x+7 squared

f(x) = -3 over4x+7 squared

f(x) = -3over4x+7 squared

f(x)=-3over4x+7squared---

The next thing he knew he was crying over his textbook and he heard a worried "Jared?" from behind him.

Jared felt arms wrap around him and he immediately fell into headspace at the comfort.

His boyfriends were worried about the sudden outburst from Jared but knew he was very stressed from school lately.

"I don't wanna," Jared cried out from Connor's arms. His slightly higher and childish voice threw the two off but they focused on helping their distressed boyfriend.

"Too hard," Jared shook in Connors arms.

"I think a break sounds good, yeah Jare?" Evan asked with a soft voice and Jared nodded dumbly and sniffled.

The two led Jared downstairs and Connor got him a glass of water while Evan sat him down on the couch.

Tears silently streamed down Jared's face still and occasional hiccups leaving his mouth. When Connor came back Jared was cuddled into Evans side as Evan continued to wipe away his tears.

"You want some water Jare?" Connor held out the glass.

Jared looked up and nodded taking the glass in both hands sipping quietly as the two monitored his movement. Connor sat on the other side of Jared as he finished the glass.

Evan took the cup out of Jared's hands when he was done and Jared slumped into the couch cushions with a frown.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Connor asked first setting a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Big Jared's gonna be mad," he whined and buried his face in his own hands.

Both quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

Connor went ahead and took initiative, "Hey Jare-bear," Jared peeked up at the nickname. "How old are you buddy?"

Jared moved his fingers to see and they began to drift down to his mouth nervously. He looked between his boyfriends before shyly holding out 3 fingers. Evan finally caught on. His look of realization from behind Jared caused a small chuckle out of Connor.

"Do you have a caretaker buddy?" Connor asked. Jared shook his head back and forth and suckled idly on the tips of his fingers.

Now both teens were frowning. They didn't know much about Littles but both knew enough.

"Does anyone else know?"

Jared shook his head no again.

How were they going to handle this? Well internet is their best friend.

Connor pulled out his phone and typed in 'Age Regression tips' before pausing on the search button. He added Non-sexual to be on the safe side.

While Connor read Evan pet Jared's hair which he hummed appreciatively at.

Connor scanned through a few tabs before handing it to Evan and turning to Jared.

"Do you have any things you use when you regress?" Connor asked Jared.

Jared nodded.

"Where is it Jare?" Connor asked already standing up.

Jared looked up at the big stairs leading to his room.

"Is it in your room?" Another nod.

Connor had a feeling he wasn't going to be verbal anymore. Looks like a guessing game now.

"In your closet?"

No

"Under your bed."

A nod.

"I'll get it," Evan said giving Connor his phone back.

When Evan can back Jared's eyes lit up at the box.

He jumped off the couch and made grabby hands at the items.

Both teens chuckled and opened the top of the black box.

Inside was filled with different items. Some soft T-shirt's and pajama pants, 2 big blankets, crayons with coloring books, and they watched as Jared dug through the box until retrieving what he was looking for. A baby blue pacifier was clutched in his hand.

The pacifier was heading towards his mouth but Evan stopped him midway.

"How about I clean it for you first?"

Jared reluctantly handed it over with a shy head nod.

Evan ruffled his hair and Connor looked at the box of wonders.

Jared was frowning slightly and started to look through the box again.

"What cha looking for Jared?"

Jared kept looking before pulling out another item.

Connor chuckled at the irony.

A fluffy brown bear was in Jared's grip and he pet the bears soft fur with admiration.

"Jared honey," Evan called.

Jared turned around to see Evan not only holding a clean paci, but also a snack.

"I thought you might be hungry since you've been so busy."

Jared nodded when he saw the grapes and triangle shaped pb and j.

After Jared messily ate his snack and Evan wiped his face with a napkin, which he tried to squirm away from. Evan offered the pacifier, which Jared took with no hesitation.

Both internally awwed at the sight as he sucked at the comfort item and picked his bear up again.

Jared yawned around the pacifier and rubbed his eyes.

"It's getting late, do you want to go up to your bed?"

Jared nodded.

"We can change you into some pajamas when we get upstairs," Evan said and picked up the box.

Once upstairs Connor helped change out Jared’s jeans and T-shirt for much comfier items. Jared was swallowed whole by the old T-shirt and it was then both boys notice how most of Jared's "Little items" were as discrete as possible other than the pacifier and bear.

Evan tucked the boy into his bed but Jared whined when they turned to leave.

"Do you want us the sleep with you?"

"Pwease," He asked around his pacifier.

Both couldn't say no.

Both settled on either side of him and pulled the covers up. Jared fell asleep soon after, pacifier resting gently in between his lips.

\---------

When Jared woke up in the middle of the night and he knew something was wrong. He slowly awoke on his bed and noticed his boyfriends on either side of him. But he remembered what happened last night.

He was working on a math problem.

And he fell into little space.

And both of them saw.

Jared spit out the pacifier and pushed the plush bear away in anger. This rose both his boyfriends from their sleep.

"Jare buddy you okay?" Evan asked.

"I'm fine," Jared snipped. Connor reached out to comfort him but Jared pushed the hand away.

"Jared it's okay we--"

"I don't need you to care of me." Jared growled and jumped off the bed. And left his bedroom.

He was so stupid.

Why couldn't he handle stress like a normal person.

One nice night for his little side meant no more great nights for Jared.

Connor and Evan are gonna break up with him.

"Jared," Evan called out and Jared looked to see both his boyfriends following him down the steps.

He huffed and continued going down the steps.

"Jared, we don't care about you using age regression. It's okay." Evan assures when they all reached the bottom.

Jared wasn't paying attention but Connor grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Jared looked between the two before answering.

"But I'm so weird. I pretend I'm 3 because I can't handle stress like a normal person. Normal being someone you should aim to date." Jared shrugged off.

"Jared we don't want some normal person, look at us. None of us are normal, we want you. Little side and all." Connor stepped forward.

Jared continued to look away.

"Jared we Love you." Evan tried.

This got Jared's attention.

"W-what?" He choked.

"Both of us Jare, we love you so much and we'll say it til you believe us." Connor added.

There was a pause.

"You mean it?"

Both teens nodded.

"I Love you too," Jared responded with tears brimming his eyes.

The two enclosed him in a hug.

"I think both of us do," he whispered into Connor's shoulder.


	5. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I was thinking maybe a Sick!Little!Jeremy and caretaker!Squip. I know I request this ship a lot. Thanks in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick!Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Squip

Request by: Saturn

Jeremy woke up and groaned internally. He noticed the pounding resonance of a headache. The burning and somehow also freezing temperatures in his body. And he winced at the scraping and scratching feeling as he swallowed.

He hated getting sick, not just the gross and helpless feeling of his body not properly working. But without fail he fell into Little Space somewhere during it and usually it was much littler than normal. Plus he usually is left home alone to deal with it alone since the age of 12.

Well he used to. Now he has an official Caregiver, but Squip had given him Little Time yesterday so he could have a break and reboot before helping Jeremy again.

Jeremy felt an uncontrollable itch in his throat and he soon had large coughs wracking his body and burning his throat. He felt his Little space want to come through. To be coddled and cared for. But Dadd-- Squip said to give him at least 12 hours before contacting him last night. So after that conversation he still had.... he still had?

Jeremy shivered and crawled back under his covers, hoping to block out the illness but the longer he sat with his thoughts the more frustrated he became.

Jeremy noticed tears brimming his eyes and he bit his lip to hold back the sobs trying to reveal themselves. Knowing as soon as Jeremy started crying he would slip into Little Space.

As tears slowly rolled down his cheeks he felt a gentle hand on his back.

Jeremy turned around and through bleary eyes saw, "Daddy?" Jeremy whined softly as more tears gathered in his eyes. He pulled himself up to reach his arms out for a hug.

"Hey baby boy, did some one wake up sick?" Squip murmured in a soft tone to be atone to what the Little was feeling.

Jeremy was pulled in a soft and comforting hug as his Daddy asked him a question.

"Mhmm," Jeremy mumbled into the Squip's shoulder, "feel icky."

"I'm sure," The Squip nodded knowing from what Jeremy told him, he got very clingy when he felt sick.

The Squip pulled away which caused a whine from the Little, he shushed the Little and ran a hand through Jeremy's hair. That also allowed him to feel the heat radiating off him.

"Do you know how little you are baby boy?"

Jeremy squirmed his usual bouncy, 5 year old self usually scrunched up his face at that nickname. He was a big boy, but right now all Jeremy wanted was comfort and to feel better, which is probably why Jeremy held out 3 fingers.

"How about we change you into a pull up and then go down stairs to get some water and a food in you." The Squip nodded moved to get Jeremy changed.

Once Jeremy was sorted he picked Jeremy up. Jeremy wrapped himself around the Squip his arms around the supercomputers neck and held on tightly as he was carried downstairs. Completely unaware he would soon have to take medicine along with his breakfast.

The Squip let the young little have some dry toast and a sippy cup full of water. It took some convincing to get Jeremy to drink the water let alone eat the toast. The Squip made sure to praise the Little after each small slice was eaten and rubbed his back comfortingly.

After a little over half the toast was gone, Jeremy pushed the plate away with a pout. The Squip went ahead to the cabinet but he could hear the whimper from Jeremy's chair when he pulled out the cold medicine.

"Jeremy it will help you feel less icky, you don't want to stay icky do you?" The Squip walked over and kneeled next to the nervous little.

"No," he murmured.

The caregiver poured out the cherry flavored liquid into the top, "Then I need you to drink it baby boy. Then we can cuddle and watch movies."

Jeremy perked at the concept of couch cuddles and probably get to watch Winnie the Pooh. Little Jeremy loved Winnie the Pooh.

Jeremy still had his lips sealed shut when Squip moved the red syrup closer but after a moment opened his mouth to take the medicine.

Right after he painfully swallowed it, he was given many praises and good jobs from his Daddy and drank water to wash out the taste.

As promised the Squip lifted Jeremy up and carried him to the couch, pulling out blankets and pillows to stack the couch with.

Jeremy was set down for all of this but when The Squip turned to go upstairs Jeremy became scared and grabbed his Daddy's arm.

"No go, stay--stay." He whined.

"I know baby, I'm gonna go get Buns and your paci. Don't you want them?"

Jeremy realized his deep want for his favorite stuffie and the ability to comfort himself with his paci. He reluctantly released his Daddy's arm and watched with nervous eyes as Squip rushed up the steps to grab the items.

With no warning Jeremy's eyes filled with tears again and he became frustrated. He knew he was very little because of being sick but he needed to be patient.

Thankfully the Squip returned with said items and Jeremy made grabby hands not only at them but his much needed caregiver.

The Squip sat down next to Jeremy, popping the pacifier in his Littles mouth and handing him the pristine white bunny. Jeremy sighed contently and leaned into his Daddy's side, sucking at the pacifier. He looked down at his bunny and gave it a soft shake, eliciting a bell sound from with in, making Jeremy giggle.

The Squip smiled at the Little, he was always a very cute toddler, whenever he was one.

Jeremy watched as his Daddy pulled up Winnie the Pooh, as if his Daddy knew Jeremy would want it. But he soon started to squirm uncomfortably from his fever and a whine slipped past his pacifier.

"I know baby I know," the Squip assured, a hand now rubbing Jeremy's back under his shirt to cool him down.

The day was filled of much whining and occasional tears but was mostly the Squip taking care of his little and making sure he was loved and cared for.


	6. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Requested Short:  
> Michael is upset and his Caregivers don’t know why but try their best to help their Little. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael, Caregiver!Jeremy, Caregiver!Jake and Caregiver!Rich

"Michael baby I need you to tell me what's wrong."

Michael had woken up in Little space and never stopped crying. Usually when he woke up he was a talkative bubbly 3 year old but at the moment he was non-verbal and crying. Jeremy and Jake happened to already be over and were trying to console the Little but he kept sobbing into Jakes arms.

He wasn't wet, they offered him a bottle, food, his pacifier, his stuffie and even cuddles. And Michael loves cuddles. But the Little continued to cry as they awaited for Rich to arrive in the living room.

"I'm here I'm here," Rich rushed in the door, bag over his shoulders and out of breath.

Michael looks over at Rich with a wobbly lip but went right back to wailing.

All of the Caregivers frowned. Rich reached into his bag and brought out something no one else had thought of. A big soft red hoodie that mimicked the one he wore when he was big but more appropriate for the Little. It was plain except for the back with a bear and the hood the head of the bear with ears and fur. The inside was also even softer on the Littles skin and a warm hug in a piece of clothing for the Little.

Michael sniffed before he noticed the item. Michael's eyes widened and he made grabby hands toward the object. Rich slipped it over Michael's head and through his arms.

Michael giggled and looked up at his other caregivers with big eyes. They all chuckled at their Little, Jeremy reached forward and pulled the hood up and over Michael's eyes which earned another soft giggle from him.

"Sof" he murmured as he flopped the sleeves back and forth.

They all cooed and relaxed as Michael slowly became more verbal and back to himself.


	7. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hi! Could I have little!Squip acting out of it and caregiver!Jeremy trying to figure out why.
> 
> *Sammy is Little Squip's name and Samuel is Big Squip's name*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!Little!Squip and Caregiver!Jeremy

Request by: Saturn

Jeremy frowned as the Little continued to kick and scream.

Usually Sammy was a very nice Little. The whole reason he started regressing was he was trying to get used to the new aspect and stress of being human.

But this morning Jeremy had come down to find him having fallen into little space and frustratedly sitting in the middle of the living room.

When Jeremy went forward to ask what was wrong Sammy's eyes filled with tears and he began flailing on the floor.

Jeremy couldn't get even a foot close without the screams becoming increasingly louder and Jeremy had no idea what to do.

He looked it up online and all that it said was the same thing over and over.

-He wanted something he couldn't get

-It was a way to express emotions

Jeremy offered, food, cuddles, some comfort items, even a movie. But the little continued to cry loudly and scream through Jeremy's offers.

Jeremy decided to let him cry it out, tire himself out until he was done. So Jeremy eventually sat on the couch and watched as the screams finally became soft cry's and his tears turned into sniffles.

The Little looked back at his Caregiver and held his arms out.

At least Jeremy knew how to deal with this. He picked up the Squip cradling him close and rubbing his back as the little let a few more hiccups into Jeremy's shoulder.

It was then Jeremy noticed the non-verbal-ness of his Little.

"Hey Sammy?" Jeremy got the Littles attention, "How old are you buddy?"

The Squip looked up at Jeremy from his position on Jeremy's hip and held up 2 fingers.

Well no wonder he was frustrated. The Squip was usually a bouncy 5 year old maybe 4 at the least.

The younger age was probably off kilter for the young one but thankfully Jeremy was prepared.

"Let's get you changed yeah?" Jeremy cooed and took the Squip upstairs to get comfortable.

He had items for younger ages for an event such as this. And once The Squip was padded with a diaper, he was given a pacifier to suck on as Jeremy warmed up a bottle. He noticed the calmness of his Little compared to the constant stream of 'go, go, go' and 'I want to play' he usually dealt with.

Jeremy fed and burped the Little who giggled as Jeremy nuzzled their noses together for being good.

Jeremy now was aware of the age differences much more as his Little regressed and was far more prepared now.


	8. RichJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Requested Short:  
> Rich’s regularly scheduled program is interrupted by Jake. Rich try’s to hide all his traces of his Little side but what does a soft diaper and in-between head-spaces create?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Rich and Caregiver!Jake

Rich had gotten his results about a month ago when he turned 16 and he was classified a Little. Rich told everyone he was neutral just to make it easy on himself and after made a point to schedule his Little time so it worked with both his Little Rich needs and Big Rich needs.

But one day messed everything up.

Rich had a scheduled Little time set up and everything. He had already changed into a diaper (always a precaution plus helped him feel small), pulled out all his items and had started up the TV with kids shows to ease him into headspace.

He sat on the floor of his room in a big T-shirt, diaper, and pacifier between his lips ready to relax, when the doorbell rang and he heard a familiar voice. "Rich, I'm here."

Shit. Jake, he told him he come hang out for a bit but he told him to come over in the afternoon not at 10 am.

Rich shoved all his things back in the box and pushed it under the bed. He clicked the TV off and any other give away a that he was Little.

The only thing was he wouldn't be able to take he diaper off in time, plus he was already between head spaces and wasn't sure how long he could last around Jake.

Rich pulled on some basketball shorts which were baggy enough the diaper wasn't noticeable and stopped by the bathroom to drench his hair in water. He went downstairs to open the door.

"Hey Jake, Sorry was in the shower," Rich made a point to ruffle his wet hair so the water droplets flew. At least he had enough sense to come up with a good excuse.

"All good, sorry about coming early. My folks are coming into town early and want me home later. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Rich lied as he shut the door.

Rich motioned to the couch before taking a seat himself trying to get himself seated and start distracting Jake as quickly as he could.

"So what have you been up to?" Jake started.

The conversed for a little bit but the longer they sat the more antsy Rich became.

"Hey, you good?" Jake cut in at one point, for some reason his caregiver senses were becoming strong. Speaking of which he needs to find a Little but that's for another time.

"Yeah totally, just a little tired, stayed up last night watching Stranger Things."

That was a good Segway because Rich knew Jake could talk for ages on the topic.

While Jake was in the middle explaining a theory Rich squirmed again before realizing just why.

His Little side needed to pee. And Rich couldn't just get up and go to the bathroom, his diaper would crinkle loudly. He didn't think this through.

Just the thought of slipping in front of Jake brought tears to his eyes but they came for a different reason.

"Rich?" Jake asked with worried eyes as the tears overwhelmed Rich's senses and the need to pee grew.

His Little side wanted out now, and he couldn't stop it.

Rich wiggled against the couch one more time before the tears started falling down his face. And as soon as his crying wet his cheeks, he also wet his diaper.

The action immediately put him in Little space and he continued to cry now for the reason that he was in front of a new person he didn't know.

Jake watched with wide eyes before realization clicked. As Rich sniffed and squirmed in his quickly cooling diaper Jake spoke up.

"Hey Rich? Are you a Little?"

Rich shyly looked down at the couch and it was all the answer Jake needed.

Jake stood to his full height and held his arms out offering to pick the smaller boy up. Rich obliged and was settled on Jakes hip.

It was then Jake felt his bottom and noticed just why Rich had been squirming so much. But it would have been noticeable if Rich out right wet himself which meant...

He was already wearing some sort of protection. Once the reached upstairs Jake set Rich on his bed.

He didn't even need to ask about his Little items because the box was peaking out from underneath the bed. He opened the box to notice the items messily and hurriedly thrown in.

"Rich were you gonna have Little time before I got here?"

Rich looks down at the bedsheet and picked at the comforter.

"I'm sorry Rich, you could have said so, I wouldn't have minded." Jake assured knowing it was fruitless since Rich didn't understand fully right now.

"Hey Rich how old are you bud?" Jake asked digging around in the box noticing the differing in age ranges some of the items were. That would also depend on Jakes treatment towards Rich.

Rich held out 3 fingers, his usual age and soon the fingers ended up in his mouth and he aimlessly chewed at the digits.

Jake chuckled and pulled the fingers away, telling the Little it was yucky. He instead grabbed a pacifier and held it close to Rich's lips.

Rich latched onto the item and sucked as Jake helped him lay down to see what he was working with.

After pulling the shorts down Rich's face scrunched up. He whined at being at changed, one thing he always disliked.

"I know," Jake cooed making quick work of the diaper and making sure to distract the boy with a toy next to the pack of wipes he had pulled out with powder.

Jake left Rich in the T-shirt and the diaper exposed noticing the clothing items in the box or lack of thereof.

There was only a handful of toys. Just enough for a few different age ranges. Some jingle rings and a small stuffed bear were together. Then a few coloring books, crayons and some simple puzzles. Then a few trucks and doll with a very nice dress. The only Little specific items were the diapers, pull-ups, cleaning supplies, and the pacifier resting in Rich's mouth at the moment.

Jake pulled out a blanket, and set Rich next to the box. "How about you pick out 3 toys and we can take them downstairs and watch tv while I make you a snack. Sound good?"

Rich nodded happily grabbing a few items from the box.

Rich ended up with 2 coloring books and crayons in his hands, and the stuffed bear.

Jake took the items from Rich to help carry it down but Rich insisted on keeping the bear.

"Does he mean a lot to you?" Rich nodded and held the bear close.

Jake offered a smile of understanding and helped the Little stand up wondering if he could walk.

Though a little shaky legged the Little tottered after the Caregiver but held on firmly to Jakes shirt when the went down the stairs.

Jake let Rich sit on the blanket and color and Jake watched with careful eyes as Rich laidon his stomach and kicked his feet in the air.

It was really cute and Jake couldn't help but smile as the Little held out a messy color rendering of Mickey Mouse.

Rich ended up falling asleep an hour later when Jake had turned on a kids show and Rich had cuddled into Jakes side.

Jake stayed until Rich woke up, slightly nervous to see which Rich was awaiting him.

Rich had said he was a Neutral so either Rich wasn't ready to tell anyone or didn't trust them enough.

But either way Rich would not be happy about slipping and Jake was right.

Rich awoke groggily and shifted in the wet diaper he was in. He tended to have accidents in his sleep whenever he fell asleep Little.

Wait he was Little and Jake... Oh God Jake!

Rich sat up and looked around noticing he was on the couch and their was coloring items strewn across a blanket.

"Is somebody awake?" Jake asked and Rich turned his head quickly towards his best friend. Eyes darting quickly and panic on his features.

Rich opened his mouth to correct him but instead his pacifier fell out and Rich's face flushed red(er) with embarrassment.

Jake nodded noticing normal Rich was there. "Go ahead upstairs and change I can deal with this." Jake nodded and started picking up the toys.

Rich nodded and went upstairs still red faced. It didn't help that he had to walk by Jake with a wet and saggy diaper, well walk was an courtesy. More like waddle slowly as the diaper crinkled embarrassingly.

Rich finally made it upstairs and sighed somewhat out of relief and another of frustration.

Rich moved over to his drawers and pulled out boxers and picked up his shorts form the bed. Noticing the box open and displaying the few items stored inside.

Rich groaned and laid down on the bed to remove the diaper. But it was being stubborn, like wet diapers usually were for Rich. Taking/putting diapers on yourself was hard as is and Rich's hands were shaking from his still lasting embarrassment and also frustration now.

And he huffed loudly at the stubbornness of the diaper.

"Can I bring the stuff in yet Rich?" Jake muffled through the door.

"Not just yet," he struggled and started pulling at the garment still stuck on his body.

After a few minutes of struggling Jake spoke up again. "Do you need help?"

Just bury Rich in a hole now. His best friend has already watched him wet himself, cry, be Little, and probably do a lot more he can't remember. Why not add to the embarrassment?

"Yeah," he reluctantly muttered and laid all the way back on the bed, arms crossed.

Jake creaked the door open and had to stop from laughing at the cuteness that was a grumpy Rich.

Jake set the items back in the box and came up to Rich.

"I'm just gonna undo the sides for you, okay? I think you can handle the rest." Jake said already pulling off the first side with a rip.

Rich squirmed at his friend being so close and Jake chuckled, "I already changed you once today Rich don't feel bad." Jake said and pulled out the wipes and powder he used earlier setting them next to Rich.

"Might need that." And with that Jake, pivoted to leave but before he closed the door Rich let out a quite 'Thank you.'

Rich came down refreshed but didn't expect Jake to still be here.

"Before I go I just wanted to tell you that umm. You know I'm a Caregiver and I don't know if you're okay with it but ya know. You have my number if you need it." Jake shrugged and grabbed his keys before Rich spoke back up.

"10 am Saturday mornings and 7pm every other Wednesday."

Jake turned around and saw Rich not holding eye contact.

"I have a schedule, sometimes if I need it I do Monday Nights too but, that's for emergencies."

Jake chuckled but nodded. "See ya Wednesday."

Rich blushed but also smiled back, "See ya."


	9. Bluetooth Headphones + Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hi. I was wondering if you’d be cool with a 3-way ship. I was thinking little!Jeremy with caretaker!human!Squip and caretaker!Michael. Maybe they just found out Jeremy’s little and are trying to help him regress, but Jeremy’s really self-conscious about his regression. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy, Human!Caregiver!Squip and Caregiver!Michael

Request by: Saturn 

It's been about a week and a half since Michael and Samuel found out about Jeremy's status. They really didn't mind, they themselves were Caregivers and when they met Little Jeremy for the first time he was in need for a Caregiver and when they both offered he was ecstatic.

But Big Jeremy wasn't as comfortable with the idea, which brings them to now.

"Jeremy, open the door please."

Both were standing outside of Jeremy's bedroom door, having promised to come over a while ago but Jeremy was being stubborn.

"I just, I still need time."

"Time for what?" Michael questioned, hoping to get a full answer. Samuel set a hand on Michael's back. Both of them cared for Jeremy but they needed to be patient with him.

Finally the door was cracked open and a few strands of brown curls and a glassy blue eye was in view of the crack.

"Can we come in Jer?" Samuel asked softly.

All that Jeremy responded with was opening the door all the way and standing with his back facing the two.

"Jeremy? You okay bud?" Michael set a hand on his back but Jeremy flinched away at the contact. When he finally turned to face the Caregivers he looked like a scared puppy, his arms hugging himself.

Jeremy mumbled into his neck. "What's that Jer?" Samuel asked as he ran a hand through Jeremy's hair.

"I don't wanna."

"You don't want to what?"

All of them knew the answer to the question though. As Caregivers they were aware of new Littles tendencies to resist/be scared of regressing and this was no exception for Jeremy Heere.

"I just. I've only done it that one time. When-when you guys found me,"

Ah yes, when they came over and Jeremy was sitting on the floor, bawling, and holding his arms out to be held.

That time the Caregivers simply cared for the Little until he became big again. But now they had to help Jeremy ease into his Little headspace.

"How about you sit on the bed? Yeah Jer?" Michael convinces as they lowered the tensed teen onto his bed.

"Im gonna go grab the bag we brought and go from there." Samuel nodded and went to where they had left the bag outside of Jeremy's room.

"What bag?" Jeremy asked.

"We kinda gaged on what your Little side was interested in last time and bought a few things to help." Michael explained as Samuel carried a fairly sized bag inside.

"Y-you guys d-didn't have to," Jeremy stuttered.

"Jeremy we're your caretakers it's our job." Samuel assured as he reached into the bag.

The first thing he pulled out was a pacifier. And Jeremy couldn't help but perk up at the item. He recalled last time his contestant need to stick his thumb or fingers in his mouth, an urge he was holding back from right now.

But when Samuel brought it closer Jeremy couldn't help but gasp. The entire front of the pacifier was covered in a galaxy design. Both Caregivers knew Big Jeremy's obsession with stars and assumed it might help him accept the pacifier.

Jeremy looked between the Caregivers with shy, but pleading eyes asking to take it silently. Both nodded and Jeremy slowly reached out and took the item in his hands. He admired the design and didn't realize how close it was getting to his mouth until he opened his mouth to take it.

Jeremy pushed away the fact he knew his face was red, and slipped the pacifier past his lips. Jeremy sighed behind the item closing his eyes and sucking gently. He felt his headspace starting to ease closer and closer. When Samuel held up a brown teddy bear Jeremy now had no hesitation this time to reach his arms out and start cuddling the soft bear.

By the time they pulled out a soft onesie Jeremy was giggling behind his pacifier and leaning into Michael's side for comfort.

"Hey Jerbear," Michael asked the Little. "How old are ya bud?"

The pair were met with an exited two fingers being pulled away from the bear before going back to running through the fur.

The one thing they were unsure of was if Jeremy was ready to handle pull-ups/diapers yet. But a two-year old was dangerous territory if they didn't pad him. But surprising enough when Samuel pulled out a diaper to accompany the panda bear onesie they found (it even had a little tail and hood, they couldn't not but it) Jeremy didn't react in anyway.

He laid down when they asked and didn't wiggle at all when they diapered and dressed him.

The rest of the day Jeremy stayed on the bed, enjoying his time next to his Caregivers and occasionally snuggling into one of their sides as they talked.


	10. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can you do one where Jeremy regresses for the first time in front of Michael? Maybe Jeremy was embarrassed so he never told him, but he accidentally regresses due to stress or something spooks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael

Request by: [BigGleeFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic)

Jeremy knew better then to agree to watch a horror movie. He never dealt with them well, and at the moment he was in between headspaces which wasn't much of help either.

But he couldn't slip in front of Michael, he could never let his friend know his secret. Sure 12 years of friendship was bonding, but this wasn't exactly sharing crushes or math homework.

It was a part of Jeremy that was odds and childish. He wasn't sure he'd ever know how to explain it properly. But then again he never really did, the internet did it for Jeremy.

Michael had gone to the kitchen to grab more popcorn when he heard a loud blaring sound from the TV--probably a jump scare. And then Jeremy's scream of surprise following it.

Michael laughed and moved around the breakfast bar to poke fun at Jeremy's face but instead saw Jeremy hiding his face in the couch cushions and curled in a ball.

Michael rushed over to check on his friend and paused the movie.

"Jeremy? Are you alright?"

The bundle that was Jeremy shook his head back and forth and a scared whine was noticeable. Michael set a hand on Jeremy's back which caused Jeremy to poke his head out from his knees.

It was then Michael saw the tears streaming down Jeremy's face.

"Jer, oh god I'm so sorry. I should have known better than force a movie on you." Michael babbled as he wiped away the tears for the still balled up boy.

"Let me grab the popcorn and we can watch something else." Michael nodded, standing up but Jeremy let out a scared sound that resembled a scared puppy and reached out for Michael.

Michael burrowed his eyebrows at Jeremy's odd behavior before Jeremy spoke up arms still outstretched.

"Dada?" Jeremy asked with child like wonder, almost asking if Michael was his Dada.

"W-what?!" Michael sputtered, clearly thrown off by the word. Michael's frozen stature and tension made Jeremy become worried he did something wrong.

"Dada?" Jeremy's eyes grew to match Michael's and tears filled to the brim, "Dada!" Jeremy cried out yearning for the hoodie clad boy to comfort him in his state of mind.

Michael panicked, Jeremy wanted contact. Michael didn't know what was going on with Jeremy but he needed to calm down the crying boy.

Michael sat down next to Jeremy who promptly crawled into his lap and nuzzled into Michael's chest.

"Dada," Jeremy mumbled against the fabric as his tears disappeared.

'Okay this is happening now' Michael thought as Jeremy comfortably settled on Michael's lap.

'Well first we need to find out what's going on.'

"Hey Jer," Jeremy looked up at Micheal, one of Michael's hoodies strings between his lips and distracting the boy.

"So um what exactly is going on?"

Jeremy started back at Michael blinking owlishly.

'Well had to try it first.'

Instead Michael pulled out his phone and thought about what exactly to ask Google.

It took a few odd and weird searches until he stumbled upon a word that looked familiar 'Age Regression'. A few more minutes and Michael knew enough to deal with the babbling Jeremy in his lap.

"Hey Jer, are you a Little?"

Jeremy hummed happily at the word. I guess that's a yes then.

"Do you have Little items?" Michael awkwardly asked. This earned a nod from the Little and him pointing upstairs excitedly.

"Your room I assume," Michael said as he stood still holding Jeremy, realizing either he was really strong or Jeremy was really light. Most likely the latter.

Upon getting upstairs Jeremy wriggled in Michael's arms until he was let down. Jeremy ran into his room and when Michael got there Jeremy was digging around in a box of colorful items.

Michael walked up and kneeled next to Jeremy and took an inventory of the items. Michael recalled there are different ages for regressors and it showed in the box as well. Speaking of which he should probably find out what age Jeremy was.

"Hey Jeremy, how old are ya buddy?"

Jeremy looked up from the box and smiled widely and proud. "I t'ree" Jeremy giggled and showed Michael three fingers. And Michael couldn't help but Aww at the Little and appreciate just how happy and at ease he was. It was a nice change from Jeremy's usual tense and nervous stature when in public. It's probably why he regresses.

But Jeremy interrupted his thoughts and pulled out a bear onesie and held it out to Michael.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Michael asked and was met with another nod.

It wasn't odd to change Jeremy surprisingly enough, they've known each other since kindergarten. There was a lot of openness between the two.

But thinking on it, if Jeremy was three Michael wasn't sure how potty trained he may be. There was pull-ups in the box. When Michael asked if Jeremy needed a pull-up Jeremy fidgeted a little.

"It's okay if you need one Jeremy, you can ask to go to the bathroom. It's just a backup, just in case sort of thing." Michael assured, the words of what to say and comfort the Little easily coming to him.

After Jeremy was fully changed and zipped up Michael had to restrain from taking a picture. If Jeremy wasn't cute before he'd goddam adorable now.

He looked up at Michael with wide eyes again and a toothy grin and Michael couldn't help but smile back.

"Jeremy you look adorable."

"Tank you," Jeremy shyly responded.

"No I mean it, you are the cutest Jerbear I could have ever laid my eyes on." Michael cooed and tickled under Jeremy's chin. Jeremy scrunched up his neck and giggled back at Michael.

His giggles were interrupted by a yawn.

"You tired Jer?"

Jeremy shook his head no despite his fist coming up to rub his eyes. Almost trying to will the sleep away.

"Well if you're not tired I guess you don't want me to read you a bedtime story with all of my famous accents then." Michael said turning around.

Jeremy perked at bedtime stories. "Nuh uh, wan' story."

Michael turned back with a grin, "Then we have to get under the bed covers don't we?"

Jeremy scrabbled all the way to the pillows from the middle of the bed and squeezed under the messy blankets.

Michael picked up a story book from Bessie the bed and sat next to Jeremy.

Michael made sure to exaggerate and make the simple story enjoyable. Pointing at pictures and poking Jeremy's side for emphasis. By the end of the story Jeremy was cuddled into Michael's side and his thumb drifting towards his mouth.

Michael finished off with a soft 'The End' and reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a pacifier out of the box. Jeremy whined when his thumb was removed bug accepted the item with a hum and cuddled into Michael's side.

Jeremy was a very sweet Little, but maybe next time no more Horror.


	11. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I was thinking maybe the Squip regressing for the first time and he’s really embarrassed about it and doesn’t tell any one. However Jeremy notices the Squip acting off and figures out he’s a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Squip and Caregiver!Jeremy

Request by: Saturn

When the Squip first regressed he was very confused.

He had just become human, Jeremy housing him since he found the scared Squip begging for change.

Squip was alone after a long day of learning more things about being human when he felt an indescribable and uncontrollable need to have something in his mouth. To just sit on the floor and relax.

Was this normal human behavior? What would Jeremy say? What is he supposed to do?

While his thoughts swirled his thumb managed to slip in his mouth. He wretched it out of his mouth immediately. Maybe some walking will help.

Squip began pacing back and forth trying to calm himself down when tears brimmed his eyes.

Why was he crying? Jeremy always said that crying meant--

This time a sob interrupted his thoughts. He couldn't help but let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Squip felt like his head was filled with cotton balls but the longer he cried the less stuffy his head became.

Squip slumped onto the couch and sniffled his palm rubbing against his cheek. Now he felt tired.

He wanted a nap, and the couch cushions looked really comfy.

Squip laid down facing the back of the couch and rested his thumb back in his mouth and curled up against the couch pillow.

When Squip woke up his thumb was in his mouth again. Squip pulled it out and sat up, remembering his odd behavior from the night before.

Squip pulled his phone off the coffee table and started searching. By the time he found an answer he heard Jeremy's voice.

"Hey Squip, I found you asleep on the couch so I just left ya there." Jeremy explained as The Squip plunged their phone into the couch cushions frantically.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow but moved to the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" Jeremy asked already knowing the answer.

"No thanks, do we have cereal?" Squip found himself saying.

Jeremy looked back at the Squip staring at his hands.

"Umm yeah, try the top cupboard." Jeremy nodded.

Squip walked over hunched over to avoid eye contact and opened the cabinet. At the very top was a box of Cheerios. 'That one' Squip thought reaching up for the box. But it was out of reach no matter how much he strained.

And when a whine escaped his throat both stopped their movements. "You want me to grab that?" Jeremy asked, his last years in high school having given him a little more height and the Squip's transformation to Human making him shorter.

Squip nodded and made himself a bowl of the cereal quietly.

Jeremy thought maybe he was still waking up but the day was filled with more odd behavior from his former Supercomputer.

While Squip ate his cereal he kicked his legs back and forth as he scooped the food in his mouth. Jeremy simply stared at his phone and ignored it.

Jeremy also found the Squip biting his fingernails many times, but mostly his thumb. But everyone he caught him he would move his hand away and pretend it didn't happen.

Around 1, he remembers the Squip looking very tired despite the time of day.

What really gave it away though was when the Squip said something he would never say.

They were talking about being human and edict and when Jeremy asked him if he was paying attention he responded with "Sowwy." The Squip calmed a hand over his mouth as Jeremy looked over with wide eyes.

"Okay what is up with you?" Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You've been acting strange since you woke up and--"

Squip ducked his head in shame but couldn't help the push and pull feeling he's been struggling with all day still at war in his head. And he knew exactly what it was, and he really wished he didn't.

"Look I'm not mad, I just want to know what's going on, to help." Jeremy assured and laid a comforting hand on his back. Squip melted into the touch with a small whimper and looked back with teary eyes at Jeremy.

"Hey no need to cry," Jeremy shook his head back and forth and reached forward to wipe away a stray tear. Squip nuzzled into Jeremy's hand and whined when Jeremy pulled it away.

And that's when everything clicked. The sounds. The odd behavior. The childish words. The small habits. What was the word. Jeremy saw it one time when he was searching for--

"You're a Little."

Squip's reaction was enough of an answer. Shrinking away from Jeremy embarrassed.

"It's okay, it's used for stress relief for some or to cope with traumatic experiences. Both of which you went through."

Squip nodded back quietly.

"And I bet you he been in between headspaces all day." Jeremy mostly said to himself but was met with another nod.

Jeremy moved to kneel I front of Squip and took on a serious tone, "If you need to regress it's okay. I'm not here to judge, I can help or let you have the time alone---"

Squip shook his head no frantically.

"Okay I'll stay I'm not going anywhere." Jeremy ran a hand through Squip's hair.

Squip relished in the feeling while he brought his thumb up to his mouth to suck. As Squip fell into Little space and finally relaxed after a full day on edge, Jeremy made a note to get some things together to help when Squip needed to regress.


	12. Boardwalk Boys + Squip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Your writing is so amazing!! I was thinking maybe a boardwalk boys + Squip with both Jeremy and Squip being littles. You can decide on the plot and stuff, I just think that’d be cute!!
> 
> Michael- Daddy
> 
> Rich-Dada
> 
> Jake-Papa
> 
> ((Sorry this took so long, I’ve been busy lately))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!Little!Squip, Little!Jeremy, Caregiver!Rich, Caregiver!Jake and Caregiver!Michael

Request by: Saturn

Jeremy squealed as he ran past Rich and Sammy on the couch, an airplane in his hand.

"Hey slow down Jer, I don't want you to get hurt." Rich called after the boy. Jeremy yelled an 'Okay' back at his Dada.

Rich turned back to Sammy who was cuddled into his side as Rich read the rest of the story to him.

Jake was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Michael had gone out to grab more diapers and pull-ups.

Jake and Rich both heard the inevitable loud crash and then crying.

Jake moved the finished pot of noodles off the stove and ran to the sound where a crying Jeremy was found on the ground.

"Papa," Jeremy whined as tears spilled down his cheeks. He made grabby hands at the tall man.

Jake bounced the distraught toddler and turned around to see Rich.

"I told you to slow down Jer," Rich spoke with no malice behind his words, and rubbed the crying toddlers back.

"I sorry." Jeremy whimpered out.

"It's okay," Rich nodded and turned back to the living room to get Sammy who had let out a soft Dada.

"Daddy should be back soon, then we can have dinner." Jake assured Jeremy.

"Can I have Bat-mans?" Jeremy mumbled into Jakes shoulder.

Jake knew it was because Jeremy liked the pictures but he still carried the toddler upstairs to the bathroom and set him on the counter.

Jake pulled out the bandaids, "Tell me where the owie is," Jake said and pulled out a bandaid.

Jeremy pointed to his knees. One knee was a little rug-burned and the other scraped but he was okay. Jake gently placed the bandaids and kissed it better before they heard the door open and close and a familiar voice echo through the house.

Jeremy jumped down from the counter and looked up at Jake with begging eyes. Jake nodded and Jeremy went ahead downstairs, not running, but quickly.

Michael was cooing over Sammy in Rich's arms when Jeremy came down.

"Daddy!" Jeremy exclaimed and ran into Michael's side.

"There's my big boy." Michael grinned and lifted Jeremy onto his hip.

"Dinners ready if you all want spaghetti."

"Sgetti!" Jeremy bounced and they all chuckled at his pronunciation of the word.

By the end of dinner both Littles were covered in red sauce, Jeremy having a tough time getting his toddler fork in his mouth and Sammy using his hands the entire time.

"Looks like you two need a bath." Michael cut in.

While Sammy giggled and clapped his hands Jeremy frowned. He didn't like bath time. Rich started cleaning up while Jake picked up Sammy and went upstairs to get him started on his bath.

"Come on Jer, let's go get clean."

"Nu uh."

"Jeremy come on bud," Michael nudged the toddler.

"No. No bath-time."

Michael knew the tone and knew they were seconds away from a tantrum.

"Then I guess you don't want to see what present Daddy bought you."

Jeremy perked up, "Present?"

Michael grinned and started towards the stairs, "Only good little boys who take their baths get presents."

Jeremy jumped out of his seat and ran to follow Michael upstairs.

Meanwhile Sammy was enjoying his time in the bath with Jake.

Jake was kneeled next to the tub, sleeves rolled up as he scrubbed the Little clean. Sammy giggled and splashed the bubbles happily with babbling sounds leaving his mouth. It wasn't uncommon for Sammy to be a younger Little like today, but Jake couldn't help but coo every time he spent time with his baby boy.

By the time Jeremy was upstairs with Michael, Jake had already pulled Sammy out and was drying him off with his ducky towel. He pulled the hood up that had a duck beak on it, and tickled his tummy before handing him off to Michael, switching off.

"Ready for your bath?" Jake said, having drained half the tub to add more warm water and bubbles for the toddler.

Jeremy nodded, getting a present in mind. Jake helped him strip and enter the warm water.

After 5 minutes Jeremy was splashing just like Sammy, except he was playing battleship and bumping his bath toys together.

When a Barbie emerged from the water as a "Mermaid" Jake chuckled at the boys creative play scenarios.

Jeremy was removed from the water and dried as well, his own special towel with ocean animals on it awaiting him.

Jeremy was carried to Sammy's and his shared room. Sammy was already asleep, Michael having read to him until he drifted off. The safety bars were set up for when the boys were Little and Sammy was sucking on his pacifier from across the room. The one noticeable different thing was a stuffed bunny laying in Sammy's grasp that he had never had before.

Jeremy turned to Michael with wide expecting eyes, "Present?"

Michael chuckled at his eagerness, "Let's get you dressed first then I promise." Michael said moving towards Jeremy's bed where clothes were already ready.

Michale helped him pull on a nighttime pull-up and his pajamas before tucking the toddler into bed.

Michael pulled out a stuffed giraffe, causing Jeremy to gasp. Michael grinned as Jeremy took the stuffie with careful hands and squeezed it tight.

Giraffes were Jeremy favorite animal and the last time they were shopping he kept asking for a stuffed giraffe but they didn't have the chance to get one.

"What do you say Jeremy?" Jake asked form the doorway.

"Tank you Daddy." Jeremy yawned and cuddled the animal as he laid down in his bed.

Michael places a kiss on Jeremy forehead, "Goodnight Jerbear."

"Nigh" Jeremy mumbled as his eyes closed.


	13. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael at the store and Jeremy starts throwing a tantrum and gets taken home by a very angry/upset Michael, and he gets in trouble at home of course but then hugs and cuddles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael

Requested by: Kitkat

Jeremy held onto Michael's hand as they walked through the Target.

As they neared the toy section Jeremy became antsy.

"Come on Jer, I need to pick up some new batteries and then we can go home." Michael directed away from the toys.

Jeremy saw a glimpse of the toy aisles, he didn't even want anything, but he liked to look.

"Please Daddy?" Jeremy asked, "I just wanna look." Jeremy begged.

Michael sighed as he looked down at the boy, "5 minutes, then I need to get the batteries." Michael nodded and let Jeremy venture into the section.

Jeremy giggled as he walked through the aisles, staring in wonder at the shiny toys.

Jeremy stopped in front of a particular toy. He said he just wanted to look, but this toy was so cool! Maybe if he asked nicely he could have it...

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Jeremy thrust the toy at the Filipino.

"That's very nice Jer but we said no toys remember."

Jeremy frowned. He wanted this toy.

Jeremy let out a small whine.

"Jeremy don't start that, we need to get home Okay." Michael nodded and set the toy aside.

Jeremy grumbled under his breath but followed his Daddy further into the store.

As they went through aisle after aisle Jeremy became tired and even worse, bored.

Jeremy couldn't even get a toy and he just wanted to go home. And his Daddy hasn't even noticed yet! Frustrated Jeremy kicked a display and watched as the items fell of the wrack.

Michael turned around to see the mess. "Jeremy I need you to pick that back up okay." Michael said still searching for the batteries.

"No." Jeremy crossed his arms.

Michael's turned around and raised an eyebrow, "No? Jeremy we cant leave until you pick up after yourself."

This threw Jeremy over the edge. Frustrated tears filled his eyes and he started screaming loudly. He sat on the floor stubbornly and pushed the fallen merchandise around to create a bigger mess.

Thankfully they were near the back of the store but it wouldn't be long before they attracted attention.

"Jeremy I you need to calm down," Michael said sternly but cautiously.

"No!" Jeremy flung a set of headphones.

"No! No! NO!"!Jeremy stood and yelled.

Soon he felt a somewhat forceful swat against his backside and Jeremy was looking in the eyes of Michael as he rubbed his butt.

Tears filled his eyes again but this time from fear.

"I don't like physical punishments but you are not throwing a tantrum in this store, got it."

Jeremy nodded quickly.

"Now pick up the mess and we are leaving, batteries be dam--. We're just going home." Michale huffed as Jeremy scrambled to put away the few items not noticing the close curse.

Michael marched the two out and to the car, the ride back being very silent.

When they got home Jeremy followed Michael up to his room and lowered his head when Michael gestured to the stool in the corner.

"For not listening to me and the throwing a temper tantrum you get 10 minutes Okay." Jeremy sat and stared at the wall and the tears he'd been holding back since the store finally released.

He softly sobbed into the corner, knees resting on the seat with him as he cried into his knees.

He didn't realize the time was up until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Jeremy looked up, tear stained and red eyes at his Daddy.

"I-m Sorry." Jeremy cried and was pulled into a hug by Michael.

"It's okay, you just need to be okay with not getting toys sometimes."

"I know," Jeremy sniffed, "I was tired and and you were busy with the batteries so when I wanted to go home you were still looking and and I didn't want to wait." Jeremy explained through soft sniffles and hiccups.

"Oh Jerbear why didn't you say so?" Michael soothed and ran a hand through Jeremy's curls.

Jeremy shrugged and burrowed into Michael's chest instead.

Michael picked up the boy, carrying him downstairs.

The rest of the night was spent with couch cuddles and watching Disney movies.


	14. Boyf Riends and RichJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can we see a little play date, with Jeremy and Rich as the littles and Michael and Jake as their caretakers/daddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael  
> Little!Rich and Caregiver!Jake

Request by: Max

"Thanks for bringing him over, Rich can be very playful as a Little and he definitely needed someone who could keep up with him." Jake nodded towards the two laughing Littles in the grass.

"Of course, Jeremy sometimes just wants to stay home forever. He needs to get out." Michael assured the other caregiver.

Squeals could be heard throughout the backyard as the two began a game of tag. Running past the play set in the yard to run towards the tree as a 'Home base'.

"TAG!" Rich yelled as he in turn ran away from Jeremy.

The sounds of laughter and tag were boisterous but was a pleasant change from the usual silence in the backyard.

Michael and Jake sat on the back patio with snacks and water in front of them and chatted idly.

By the time the sounds of tag faded away, the creaking of the swings replaced it. More giggles and chatter filled the air now as the Littles swung back and forth on the play set.

"M hungry, are you?" Jeremy asked as he slowed his swing.

"Yeah," Rich agreed jumping off the swing midair.

It wasn't long before the two Littles approached their Caregivers asking for food and water and began eating lunch together.

"Rich, slow down. Your foods not going anywhere." Jake scolded as Rich shoveled chip after chip in his mouth almost looking like a chipmunk.

Rich nodded and Jeremy denied the half of ham sandwich Rich had offered in trade of half of Jeremy’s pb and j. 

Once their bellies were full of food and a cup of juice each Jeremy let out a soft yawn.

"Looks like it's nap time for someone." Michael stood scooping up his Little. Jeremy nodded and laid his head on Michael's shoulder and clung to his Daddies warmth.

"I think it is for the both of you." Jake agreed and moved over to the already nodding off Rich.

"No-t sleepy." Rich shook his head despite him copying Jeremy's movements when Jake picked him up.

As Michael said his goodbyes, Jeremy turned and waved bye at Rich who in turn mumbled "Bye Jer-me," back.


	15. Anxiety and Bathbombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Could you do one where Evan is little and he lost his favorite toy but he is to little to actually tell his caregiver what is wrong, so he kinda throws a temper tantrum? Also could his caregiver be Jared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Evan and Caregiver!Jared

Request by: [BigGleeFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic)

Evan woke up little, which wasn't uncommon, but usually if he woke up Little his Daddy was already up and had everything ready for him. But when Evan woke up today everything was wrong.

First of all he woke up wet and sticky in his sheets and that already made him upset. And when he reached for his favorite stuffie- Fluffy the bunny- she wasn't there! He desperately wanted to call out for his Daddy but was to Little to speak.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he cried into his pillow.

"Evan baby are you--" Jared rushed over to his crying Little.

"Oh Ev, let's get you cleaned up." Jared nodded and Evan let out a small whimper.

Evan was lifted from the bed but he still didn't have Fluffy. He clung to the sheets as if that would find the lost bunny but Jared carried him to the bathtub instead.

Evan still had tears streaming down his face as he was put in the warm bath water. Which was odd, Evan usually loved baths, no mater the age. The warmth and safety was comforting to the boy.

"What's wrong Ev?" Jared asked softly and he washed the boy gently.

Evan simply let out a soft cry as his tears continued to fall.

It broke Jared's heart to see Evan so broken, and usually Little Evan was really good at telling him things but he was very non-verbal right now.

"Was it a nightmare Ev?" Jared asked as he took the Little out of the bath and drained the tub.

Evan shook his head back and forth and slightly resisted to being dried off.

Evan sobbed and cried all the way up to after being changed into warm clothes.

Then Jared offered a pacifier to the Little who became appalled at becoming silenced and his cries turned into frustrated and angered screams.

He refused any items given to him. All he wanted was his bunny, why didn't Daddy know that!

Jared became panicked as Evan continued to cry and scream on the floor when he saw a tuff of white fur from underneath Evans bed.

Of course! Evans favorite stuffie wasn't with him when he woke to not the best day already.

Jared retrieved the bunny and brought it back to the crying Little.

When Evan saw a ball of white fluff between his tears he stopped and let out a small sniffle and looked up at Jared with wide promising eyes.

Jared almost laughed at the simplicity that was needed to fix the situation as he handed the bunny back to its owner.

Evan cuddled into the soft and comforting fur of Fluffy and looked back at Jared, eyes shinning with happiness now.

Jared shook his head back and forth picked his little up and carried him downstairs for breakfast.

Evan accepted the warm milk of the bottle as Jared fed him but still clung protectively to the bunny for the rest of the day.


	16. Prompt Asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some prompts I’ve found over time that anyone can request.

So below are some prompts I’ve been collecting. You can ask whatever Ship and mix and match ideas if you want or pick one. You can still comment your own ideas on Chapter 1.

Already Regressed

  1. Character A is feeling small and needy, but Character B has to get work done. Cue A doing whatever has to be done to get their cuddles.
  2. Characters B notices that their clothes keep going missing. Turns out Character A steals their clothes because the smell comforts them at night.
  3. Character A fast asleep on thier tummy, nuzzled into a fluffy pillow looking so relaxed and peaceful and only in a T-shirt and diaper and Character B walks in on them like that




Slipping

  1. Character B coddles Character A too much when big, and Character A snaps that they can handle themselves

  2. Characters A and B have dinner together, and A starts to feel small halfway through.

  3. Character A gets burned out and regresses to the point of being nonverbal




Fluffy Omo

  1. As A (is sick) begins to wet themselves from coughing, B continues to rub their back and speak soothingly. A whimpers defeatedly as they catch their breath, and is so tired that they stop trying to control their bladder, and just let go of what's left.

  2. Character A wet in front of the toilet right while they were taking their pants off, its embarrassing they hate using the diaper and they were so close

  3. Character A can’t leave (busy, something going on) by the time they're able to leave, they're not sure if they can get up without wetting! They try, but as soon as they're standing they wet themself. they can't stop, and their legs go all wobbly, and they plop their wet butt back into the seat and pee uncontrollably til they're empty, sniffling and teary eyed the whole time. Character B comes and helps/comforts.




Just comment which section and number and the ship.


	17. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> hmm...Tree Bros, Already Regressed 3 with Connor as A and Evan as B. 
> 
> [Character A fast asleep on thier tummy, nuzzled into a fluffy pillow looking so relaxed and peaceful and only in a T-shirt and diaper and Character B walks in on them like that]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Connor and Caregiver!Evan

Request by: [Castor_Raiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden)

Connor yawned softly and brought his hand up to his face to rub his eyes. Connor had a stressful day today and immediately regressed when he got home.

After he had changed into his little clothes (a baggy T-shirt and diaper), he plopped down on the ground and played with his blocks, building things and then knocking them down. Occasional happy sounds slipping past his pacifier.

Though it wasn't late, the Little crawled into bed and before he could even pull up the covers he was fast asleep.

Since he was asleep he didn't hear Evan come in the front door downstairs, or call out his name. Evan knew it was a long day for the teen and came over to make sure he was doing okay.

He frowned when he didn't hear a response a ventured upstairs.

He pushed the door open and audibly Awwed.

There Connor was pacifier bobbing in his mouth and hair messily laying on his pillow. He gave a soft hum and nuzzled into the pillow below him.

Evan moved closer and noticed the comforter still kicked to the bottom of the bed. As he reached for the plush covers he saw the white peak out from below the large blue t-shirt engulfing his boyfriend.

Evan smiled softly and rubbed Connor's back in soothing circles, dipping down to his lower back and feeling the soft padding beneath his palm.

Connor stirred slightly, but after Evan pulled the black comforter up on his shoulders and nestled a stuffie in Connor's arms, Connor stilled his movements.

Evan turned and picked up the blocks and other toys on the floor, packing them inside Connor's play box.

Evan turned towards the door but not before walking back to Connor and placing a kiss on the crown of Connor's head.

"Good night baby boy."

The next sound in the room was the soft click of the door closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but I didn’t have anything else to do sooooooo.


	18. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 
> 
> Boyfs with Slipping 2, A is Michael and B is Jeremy
> 
> [Characters A and B have dinner together, and A starts to feel small halfway through.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy

Request by: [BigGleeFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic)

"I'm exited, I can't wait for warm pizza goodness to enter my belly." Jeremy spoke.

"Please never say that sentence again." Michael cringed and moved to hold the door for his boyfriend.

The two really haven't had a chance to go out and just relax.

School lately has been very stressful so any spare time the two had was Michael in Little space to help with the ongoing stress of school testing and papers.

The two settled down in a booth near the back and chatted idly until the waitress came up to take their orders.

"Dr Pepper please," Michael asked politely.

"And a water for me."

The waitress jotted down the order and gave a fake service smile before turning to her next table.

"Hey we're here enjoy ourselves, you can get something other than water ya know." Michael joked.

"I know," Jeremy shrugged, "I just. Like water."

Michael rolled his eyes dramatically causing his boyfriend to giggle, which he eventually joined in and the two giggled until someone cleared their voice.

The waitress distributed their drinks and out of habit Michael ducked his head in apology for his actions.

Once the waitress turned to give out the rest of her drinks on her tray to another table Jeremy reached over and grabbed Michael's hand.

"Hey," he said softly to gain Michael's attention, "We didn't do anything wrong. We can have as much fun as we like." Jeremy spoke smoothly, unlike when he's in big crowds or at school.

Jeremy was aware of Michael's tendency to blame himself and overthink, it's why Little Space is so important for him. It's a chance to forget all of his swirling thoughts, or multitude of responsibilities. To genuinely relax, which is hard for him.

Michael nodded, and when the waitress came back again, a tired look on her face, Michael felt a whimper settle in the back of his throat.

Michael knew exactly why, but this was his and Jeremy's time out as just them.

He couldn't ruin it--well interrupt--with Little Michael's needs.

So instead Michael cleared his throat, murmured a stupid joke across the table and then proceeded to order the pizza Jeremy and him were sharing as he listened to Jeremy's muffled laughs from across the table.

Up until the pizza arriving was a struggle. As he chatted with Jeremy and especially when he called out Jeremy's name for something, his little side kept shouting "I want Daddy!" In the back of his head.

Begging to be held, told to relax, be able to smear pizza sauce across his face and let Jeremy clean it off.

But instead Michael clenched his jeans in his hands, tension running through his body, and doing his very best to not fall into Little space.

And Jeremy wasn't a idiot.

He noticed his boyfriend begin to become more fidgety. His thoughts probably overwhelming him. And his fake laugh was enough to tell Jeremy he wasn't in the best headspace.

"Hey Mikey do you wanna get this to go? I kinda wanna go home and cuddle up on the couch." Jeremy made sure to sneak in enticing things to convince Little Michael, who preferred Mikey, to agree.

Michale frowned and it took all his self control no to respond to Mikey. And it definitely took everything to turn down cuddles.

"No, why? Are you tired." Michael asked turning the conversation to Jeremy's needs. Michael reaches forward for his Dr Pepper in hopes of distracting his hands.

Maybe Jeremy was wrong, maybe Michael wasn't---

The sound of Michael's glass hitting the table interrupted Jeremy's train of thought.

Michale had miscalculated and didn't have enough of a grip on his cup. Causing it to slip from his hand as soon as he picked it up.

Dr. Pepper glided across the table, a few blocks of ice and some of the sticky substance falling into Michael's lap.

As soon as the glass clattered to the table, Michael's self control went out the window and Jeremy head whipped up to see as Michael went to his Mikey.

Jeremy moved quickly, knowing Michael would get upset very soon. Jeremy grabbed his satchel, which Michael usually joked was a man purse, but it had the essentials.

Jeremy moved to Michael's side of the table and eased him out of the seat with a calm and soothing voice.

As Jeremy led Michael to the bathroom (thankfully just around the corner), the waitress came into view.

"Excuse me Ms. a drink spilled, and do you think we could get our pizza to go?"

The waitress sighed and made the way to the kitchen first, grumbling something about teens and idiotic society.

Jeremy heard Michael whimper behind him. And he helped him into the bathroom.

As soon as they were in the family bathroom Michael started blubbering out apologies as tear gathered in his eyes.

"I Sorry, I Sorry. Mikey bad, Mikey should-n be here."

"Mikey baby look at me." Jeremy took Michael's hands and kneeled next to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It happens okay, you can't control your little space. If you need to slip, tell Daddy next time and it won't be as frantic." Jeremy nodded so Michael would copy him.

"Okay I'm gonna help you clean off your pants, I'll pay, then we can go alright."

Michale whimpered softly but nodded regardless. He stood still as Jeremy cleaned what he could of Michael's pants and let Michael suck his pacifier while in the bathroom. Hoping the give him some comfort until they needed to go.

As Jeremy tossed the paper towels in the bathroom and made them both wash their hands Jeremy kneeled down next to Michael again.

"Hey Mikey, I need your paci, just until we go to the car okay?"

Michale frowned and bit down slightly on the pacifier, but eventually gave it up and let Jeremy slip it into his own pocket after wrapping it in a paper towel.

As soon as Jeremy offered his hand for Michael to grab he already had his fingers in his mouth and nervous eyes darting around the floor.

Jeremy almost laughed, "Mikey," Jeremy reached forward and removed the fingers, "Remember what we said about fingers. Yucky right." Jeremy nodded and ghosted his own fingers under Michael's chin.

Michale giggled as Jeremy wiped his hand off. Jeremy then grabbed Michael's now clean hand and took it in his own.

Once they got back to the table the mess was clean and out of sight and the pizza was packed in a box ready to go.

The waitress came up with a check and pen in hand and pointing to the front desk.

"Hey Mikey, do you think you can sit here for me until I'm done."

Michalel nodded, resisting from putting his fingers back in his mouth. He wanted to listen to Daddy.

It was a long and tortuous 5 minutes for the Little but once Jeremy was in view Michael's face lit up.

"Look," Michael bounced and held out his hands. "No yucky." He proved excitedly.

"Good job baby boy." Jeremy praised and ruffled Michael's hair.

Jeremy grabbed the box and led Michael out to the car, giving Michael his pacifier back.

The car ride was hard for the little considering he liked to move and not be confined.

But it was manageable and once they were inside, both were ready to eat the pizza settled on the counter and Mikey was especially ready for those promised cuddles.


	19. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 
> 
> Technical difficulties fluffy omo 2 with Jeremy as A and Squip as be
> 
> [Character A wet in front of the toilet right while they were taking their pants off, its embarrassing they hate using the diaper and they were so close]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Squip

Request by: Anon

Jeremy knew better than to wait.

He starting working on his English paper as soon as he got home, not even bothering to change. That was when the small urge arose. He could have easily gone down the hall, but he was in the middle of his 3rd page and he didn't want any disruptions.

Squip would usually tell him off and force him to the bathroom. But now that they weren't connected by the hip, Squip was downstairs reading. Or something of that nature.

So Jeremy ignored the pang in his lower stomach and kept typing. He had to readjust his seating because as he leaned forward his belt dug into his skin uncomfortably against his stomach. After adjusting the feeling eased away after awhile.

The next time the feeling came back, Jeremy wasn't exactly conscious. Jeremy has told himself he would rest his eyes for a second, which ended up with him passed out on his desk, snoring.

Which set up the direness of the situation ahead of him.

When Jeremy groggily woke up he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes open. As soon as Jeremy was seated fully upright, his bladder was bursting.

Jeremy's eyes widened knowing he had to go. Now.

Jeremy jumped down from his chair and---bad idea.

His bladder jostled around and now that he was standing it felt even worse.

Jeremy originally was going to be quite as he exited the room, but the longer he took, the more pressure would be placed on his bladder.

So he sped around the corner and fumbled with the bathroom door. It slammed against the wall, and Jeremy could care less about closing it and more so about peeing.

It was then Jeremy regretted not changing when getting home.

Jeremy tugged at his shirt to untuck it but to no avail because of his tight belt.

Instead his hands flew to the tight belt buckle. Jeremy tugged and wiggled the belt back and forth but it was stuck on the place holder.

Jeremy bounced back and forth of his feet, trying to distract himself.

Jeremy groaned as he manouvered the belt around the holes and slid it past the metal buckle. As soon as Jeremy opened the belt fully, a huge amount of pressure was released from around his waist.

He sighed at the relieving feeling, but soon realized his mistake. As soon as he took a chance to relax, his body assumed all of it could relax.

When he felt a small amount of urine squirt into his boxers, and crate a damp spot, Jeremy immediately tensed back up.

"Hey Jeremy, I heard you from downstairs are you alright?" Squip yelled, nearing the bathroom.

Shit. Squip.

The sound of Squip startled him causing another squirt to escape him and further dampen his boxers.

But the warm feeling encasing his underwear, and the small release was his downfall. Jeremy fumbled with his zipper attempting to get his fly down as fast as he could but his bladder was so full, and had waited for so long it gave up right as Jeremy was untucked his shirt, about to pull his pants down.

"No no no no no," Jeremy panicked and whined as a steady stream of pee began to leave.

The Squip walked to the door as soon as Jeremy had started. He heard the faint No's and was confused until he heard the familiar hiss of piss against denim.

Jeremy bent over as his body relaxed, trying his hardest to stop but the deed was done.

Jeremy jeans darkened within seconds, becoming drenched as Jeremy clenched his stomach with closed eyes.

Squip moves out of the doorway as Jeremy finally released and a small puddle began to gather around Jeremy's bare feet. The only part of his outfit he bothered to remove being his shoes and socks.

Squip came up to Jeremy and placed a hand on his back. Jeremy looked over with a desperate and shameful gaze. "Just relax." Squip assured with a nod.

Jeremy cried out as the last of his pee dripped to the ground.

Jeremy opened his mouth but that came out was a choked whimper.

"Hey it's okay," The Squip assured immediately jumping into action. Squip pulled Jeremy's arms away from his torso and helped him stand straight.

"Come on let's get those wet pants off yeah?" Squip asked smoothly.

Jeremy nodded and sniffed meekly, his pants already cooling.

Squip helped fully unbutton the pants and pulled them down to Jeremy's ankles.

Jeremy stepped out of them and slightly shivered at the cool air hitting his fully soaked boxers.

"These too Jer," Squip nodded as Jeremy used shaky hands and a shameful head duck to pull his boxers off and drop them to the floor.

"Arms up." Squip directed. One because the bottom of Jeremy's shirt was stained as well since Jeremy was squeezing his torso and he put the long shirt right in front of the stream. Two was because Jeremy would need to clean off and take a bath after the accident.

Jeremy squeezed his thighs together, not liking standing naked as the Squip moved behind him and turned the bath on.

The Squip directed Jeremy to sit on the toilet as he gathered the clothes and carried them to the washer.

When Squip returned he had a baggy T-shirt ready for Jeremy when he got out along with diaper.

Jeremy whined at the sight.

If Jeremy has an accident out of little space (it happened) then he had to be diapered out of Little space as a precaution.

It was just 12 (awake) hours proceeding the accident but Jeremy hated being diapered outside of little space.

Sure it was a comfortable feeling when he wanted to be little and relax. But that's the thing. It's when he wants it for a specific reason. Jeremy rarely uses the diapers in little space but he does like the comfort item of it.

And of course Jeremy isn't forced to use the diaper as Big Jeremy, but he can't get them off without outside help. Meaning like a little kid, he has to go ask the Squip to help him use the bathroom.

"You know the rules Jer. I know you didn't mean it but you can't hold it forever remember." Squip nodded aware of Jeremy tendencies and also observing how he was still in his school clothes.

"Come on let's get you clean." Squip directed Jeremy gently into the warm water.

It didn't take long, and once Jeremy was scrubbed clean Jeremy knew his headspace wasn't far behind.

He tended to drop after accidents and this was no exception.

By the time Jeremy was comfortably diapered and the soft T-shirt tickled his skin, Jeremy was making grabby hands at Squip to pick him up.

Squip took the little downstairs for a bottle of warm milk before putting him to bed. Squip would make sure next time to keep a closer eye of Jeremy.


	20. Expensive Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Slipping 1 with Michael as A and Rich as B please
> 
> [Character B coddles Character A too much when big, and Character A snaps that they can handle themselves] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Rich

Request by: Saturn

"Hey Rich," Michael mumbled as he slumped against the counter. "You making coffee?"

Rich was scurrying around the kitchen, being the early bird in their relationship.

"Yeah there's a cup already made for you in the microwave and I'm almost done with the eggs."

Michael nodded going to grab his fuel for the minoring and sat at the kitchen table.

Michale took a slow sip out of the coffee when a voice interrupted him,

"Is it too hot? Or not hot enough? Is there enough creamer?"

"It's great Rich. Doing great." Michael nodded and took another slow sip.

Rich nodded and brought over a plate full plate of breakfast food.

"Whoa Rich, you didn't have to--"

"Shush. I do it because I want to." Rich assured and ruffled Michael's hair.

That raised an eyebrow of the Filipino but he dug into the breakfast anyway.

After a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs, 4 pieces of bacon, a buttered and jellied biscuit, and 2 links of sausage; Michael was stuffed.

"You need anything else?" Rich asked looking up from his own plate.

"Nah I'm good, thank you though." Michael nodded and stood collecting his plate and taking it over to the sink to start dishes.

"Oh you don't have to, I'll do it."

Okay Michael knew Rich was being nice but he usually hated dishes. But then again so does Michael.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you go and sit and relax."

Michael noticed the pause but shrugged it off and grabbed his phone.

"I'll do dishes after dinner then." Michael assured and left before Rich could do anything else odd.

Michael lounged in the living room until Rich emerged.

"So I was thinking we could catch up on Stranger things then I might head over to Jeremy's cause I haven't seen him in a bit and---"

"Wait Jeremy's?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well it's just. You don't always do the safest things at Jeremy's--"

Michale raised and eyebrow.

"I'm not dumb Michael I know you take your weed stash over there."

"Since when was that a problem Rich? You've used my weed stash." Michale shrugged and leaned further back in the couch.

Rich furrowed his eyebrows but then decided he could have this talk later, they did have a whole season to catch up on. Maybe Michael won't go.

"Stranger Things?" Rich asked and sat down next to Michael.

Michael grinned and flipped to Netflix.

As soon as the episode started though Rich was worrying over Michael again.

"Are you cold? Do you want a blanket? I have a blanket." Rich concluded pulling a big thick blanket out from behind the couch.

"Rich I'm--" Michael turned to look at Rich.

"Look Mikey I'm just trying to---" Rich began shoving the blanket around Michael's form.

Michael tuned out Rich after a familiar word rang in his ears.

Of course. Rich has been coddling and caring for Michael all day because he wants Michael to be Mikey. In all fairness he hasn't slipped in a while.

But that's no excuse to randomly treat Michael like this.

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You're trying to make me drop." Michael stood.

Rich became confused, "What no I'm not."

"Then explain all the extra favors. Making me a huge breakfast. Trying to keep me in the house all day. Heck trying to literally swaddle me." Michael snapped.

Rich stood mouth open. But Michael was right, he's been it doing all day and he didn't even realize it. He knew Michael hasn't slipped recently, and he genuinely meant to talk about it. But this wasn't on purpose, his instincts-

"Michael I didn't mean it, my instincts lately of just been-"

"Pretend I'm a little until I am? Rich look at me right now. I'm Big! I don’t need you taking care of me all the time. So if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone, that would be great."

Michael huffed and stomped upstairs.

Rich knew he f*cked up. He did, but he really didn't want to make Michael angrier by deliberately not doing what he asked.

So Rich sat on the edge of the couch, waiting as long as he could before he knew Michael had cooled off some. Well he was, until he noticed the 49 text messages from Jeremy.

Michael had made his way upstairs in that time, making a beeline for his room. He slammed his door and threw himself on his bed.

Rich was so so---. God he couldn't even find a word for it. I mean even if he didn't mean to, he still had no right to do that to Michael without permission or the blatant knowledge that Michael was in Little Space.

Michael flopped backwards and stared at his ceiling. He sat back up when he felt an uncomfortable lump beneath him.

He pulled back the covers to see his favorite pacifier. He didn't want to admit it, but lately he's been sleeping with the item even while big. As the night owl of the house, he had troubles falling asleep sometimes.

He picked up the item and twiddled it in his fingers. Without another thought he slipped it past his own lips and sighed softly. Tension leaving his body as he began to suck on it and he closed his eyes, trying to forget the argument that happened just minutes before.

"Hey Michael, Jeremy texted me very panicked about---"

Michael spat out the pacifier frantically and it flew across the room. Michael whimpered as he watched it roll away.

"Michael are you..."

Michael's eyebrows furrowed but also curled in on himself, which added little intimidation to his scowl.

"I know this is essentially the worst time to bring it up, but you do realize you haven't slipped in an unhealthy amount of time."

"I told you to leave me alone Rich." Michael murmured but there was no longer anger behind his words.

"I don't think I can physically do that Mikey." Rich chuckled and moved to pick up the pacifier

"I'm not---Not just yet."

"But you're close," Rich nodded as he cleaned off the pacifier and moved closer to Michael's curled up form.

Rich sat next to Michael on the bed and held out the pacifier.

Michael looked at Rich with unsure eyes but opened his mouth instead of opening his own hand.

Rich popped it in and watched Michael visibly relax again.

Rich held out his arms and let Michael lean into his side. He rubbed Michael's back in soothing circles, something that always helped ease him into Little space.

"I just always want to do what's best for you." Rich started, "Half the time I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing. But it's all for you, you know that right?"

Michael pulled out his pacifier to respond.

"I do, both sides of me do. Maybe we can have a talk about it later though. That breakfast made me really tired." Michael managed to murmur out before popping his paci back in.

Rich nodded letting Michael slip into unconsciousness.


	21. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> I suddenly wonder-how did Jeremy react the first time Michael went Little?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy 

Request by: [Castor_Raiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden)

  
  


As Michael knocked on Jeremy's door, he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

He'd been trying to regress all day but he knew that Jeremy would be the only one able to help him.

It reminds him of the first time he regressed, which of course. Only happened when Jeremy was with him.

\----------

It was a Saturday and Jeremy has spent the night at Michael's since his parents weren't home.

"Micha......" Jeremy droned and shook Michael awake.

"It's the weekend, go away." Michael mumbled and burrowed under his pillow.

"But I want pancakesssssss."

"Make you own pancakes."

"But yours are better." Michael turned to argue but Jeremy was pouting.

Michael wordlessly hopped out of bed and trailed downstairs, Jeremy's soft cheers behind him.

After a batch of chocolate chip pancakes and a pot of coffee later, Michael and Jeremy we're lounging on the couch in front of the TV.

They turned it on for background noise but they simply left it on the Saturday morning cartoons.

Michael laid his head down in Jeremy's lap, his mind wandering.

He'd been meaning to have a conversation with Jeremy, because Jeremy's his best friend and he's kind of struggling right now.

He's been researching for ways to deal with his bad stress habits and age regression was a common popup. He's tried other methods, but age regression keeps tugging at the back of his mind as an option.

Michael had stared experimenting with it for a few weeks now. He's yet to fully drop, but so far it's been very relaxing and helpful.

Since his parents aren't around he managed to order some items to help ease into headspace. But he just can't slip. According to his research a Caregiver is very beneficial. Michael just doesn't know how to bring it up.

But then Michael hears the cartoons change from an episode of Spongebob to an episode of show intended for a younger audience.

Jeremy moved to grab the remote but Michael found himself stopping him.

"Leave it, I don't mind." Michael shrugged and put his head back in Jeremy's lap.

Jeremy quirked and eyebrow but pulled out his phone instead.

As Jeremy's attention diverted, Michael's focused. He watched the fun colors and shapes fly across the screen. The easy to understand language and asking rhetorical questions. Michael found himself counting along and responding within his head.

Maybe he was sleep deprived still, or maybe he was finally nearing Little space for the first time.

But as Jeremy absentmindedly ran his fingers through Michael's hair and occasionally rubbing his back, Michael found himself relaxing more than he has in a while.

Jeremy noticed, of course he did. His best friend practically melted into his lap at the physical touch, and his eyes were trained on the TV with admiration.

It was then Jeremy started feeling cold. A shiver ran up his bare arms and he recalled discarding his sweater in Michael's room before going to bed.

Jeremy withdrew his hand and heard a small whine escape Michael.

"Sorry, getting cold. I'll be back in a sec." Jeremy put his hand on Michael's shoulder, silently asking him to get up but Michael stayed firm in his place.

"You gotta move Michael."

"No."

Jeremy became confused at the slightly higher pitch in the single word, but Jeremy shrugged it off.

Jeremy pushed the teen off and stood but Michael's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Stay." Michael pouted, and he was acting really strange right now.

"Michael I'll be back in like two seconds," Jeremy assured and pulled himself free.

What he didn't expect was Michael to start crying.

Michael was seated upright on the couch crying big fat crocodile tears because Jeremy was going upstairs.

"Michael what are you--"

He was cut off by a loud and piercing wail as Michael's hands flapped helplessly. But what Jeremy has mistaken as flaps was Michael's attempt to reach out to Jeremy.

Jeremy sat back down and Michael's tears slowed and he cuddled into Jeremy side.

What the frick just happened?

Michael was fine two seconds ago--he starts crying-- and now he's practically sleeping on Jeremy.

"Umm Michael."

Michael sniffed softly and looked up at Jeremy from clinging to his torso.

"What just happened?" Jeremy asked confused.

Michael sent him back a confused look until fear struck his features. "Mad?"

"No I'm not mad I just don't know what--"

Michael's eyes welled up with tears--again--- "Jer-me mad," Michael cried out and buried back into Jeremy's side.

"Michael I'm not mad I'm just confused." Jeremy tried to soothe but this time Michael wasn't listening. Michael continued to cry into Jeremy's night shirt, clenching the fabric in his hands.

What was going on?! Michael randomly crying, his oddly pitched voice and speech patterns. Ever since he started watching the kids show---

Kid, Michael was acting like a kid right now.

Well as close as a high school who's 5'1 can act like a toddler.

"Michael sweetheart," Jeremy started softly still very much confused but a theory in mind.

Michael whimpered against Jeremy's chest, and it saddened Jeremy to see him upset.

"How old are you?" Jeremy asked. If Michael gave him an odd look and tell him why the Hell was he asking that, then Jeremy had no clue what to do. But Michael instead lifted his head and cocked his head to the side.

"'M four." Michael responded his r more like a w.

"Of course you are." Jeremy mumbled realizing he was right but also thisbheloibg in no way shape or form. "How are you four again?" Jeremy asked.

"I regress." Michael bounced happily and child like excitement in his eyes.

Regress. Regress. Regress. Re-gre-ss.

Yeah that's not making sense of the word anymore than he hoped, but Jeremy played along.

"Right of course silly me. How could I forget that." Jeremy nodded and pulled out his phone to find out what the in ever-loving hell was going on.

"Silly Jer-me." Michale nodded in agreement.

It took a few different wording variations and a website or two before he came across a description that fit the situation Jeremy was in.

Age regression.

Blah blah blah person goes back in age

Blah blah blah stress

Hmm coping

Can happen spontaneously or triggered

Well this definitely happened spontaneously.

Okay so how does Jeremy deal with it?

As Jeremy did quick reading on how to deal with a regressed individual Michael had gone back to watching the TV. Smiling wide as the show sucked him back in for more games and fun characters.

Jeremy heard him humming softly and wiggling around on the couch.

If Jeremy turned up the volume a little bit to watch Michael's eyes light up, no one had to know.

It didn't take long before Jeremy had the basics of the concept and what Michael needed right now.

"Hey Michael," with no response Jeremy lowered the volume:

Michael turned towards Jeremy with a pout but thankfully no tears.

"Do you have anything you use when you regress?"

Michael became exited when Jeremy brought up his little items. He's yet to use them fully and now he has the chance!

Michael jumped of the couch and began towards the stairs excitedly.

When Jeremy got upstairs, a few beats behind Michael, said boy was struggling with an unopened package of what seemed like building blocks.

Jeremy kneeled down and gently took the box away. Jeremy quickly opened it and handed the toys to Michael who quickly started banging them together and starting on a castle.

Jeremy chuckled but eyed the open closet and saw a big box peak out. When Jeremy found it he was surprised to find very few items. It was obvious the toy blocks Michael had were new but other than a coloring book and a pack of crayons they were the only toys. There was a stuffed bear sitting at the bottom of the box right next to a blanket that seemed like it was made by Michael's grandmother. There were a few old t-shirts that were huge along with very soft looking pajama pants.

The only other item was in a very small box. It was ontop everything in perfect balance in comparison to the messy bigger items it could have easily sunk through. Jeremy picked up the disclosed item and popped open the lid. He shouldn't have been surprised when he found a pacifier but the red coloring and the rubber nipple was still oddly out of place to Jeremy.

"Jer-me."

Jeremy turned to see Michael making grabby hands at him, he moved to put the pacifier back but stopped when he heard a soft whine and "binky," be mumbled.

Jeremy cautiously brought over the item and held it out to the Little.

Michael grabbed it with unsure hands and slipped it in his mouth. He looked back up at Jeremy with wide and innocent eyes.

Jeremy ruffled his hair and directed Michael's attention back to the blocks, sitting with him as he squealed behind the pacifier occasionally.

\-------------

The door opened with a creak and Michael sighed as Jeremy smiled softly at him, ushering him through the door.

"Hey Jeremy I need to---"

Jeremy pulled a red item out of his pocket and held it palm up to Michael.

Michael slipped the pacifier past his lips, his brain already easing tremendously.

Jeremy always knew how to help Michael regress


	22. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Can you please do slipping 3 with Evan as A and Connor as B?
> 
> [Character A gets burned out and regresses to the point of being nonverbal]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Evan and Caregiver!Connor

Request by: [musicaltheatretrashhhhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatretrashhhhhh/pseuds/musicaltheatretrashhhhhh)

  
Evan squeezed his eyes shut. 15 more minutes then he can go home. 15 more minutes and he can get out of this hell hole. 15 more minutes--

"Mr. Hansen what's the answer to 8?"

Evans eyes flew open. He hated speaking in front of his classmates, especially after the day he's had.

Evan looked down at his classwork and the numbers blurred together. 8--8--8--8,

"Twe-twenty s-s-six."

The teacher squinted her eyes, expecting a wrong answer but nodded regardless and moved to call on someone else.

'RING'

Finally! Evan scooped up his bag and put his notebook in his bag as he walked through the door. He heard the teacher shout about a quiz tomorrow but that was later Evan's problem.

Evan's only goal right now was find Connor. Connor would take him home, and he wouldn't have to worry about quizzes or homework or stupid oral presentations that---

Calm, if he regresses now he will be alone and scared and that's not a good combo.

He turned the corner and practically sagged with relief.

"Hey Ev What's---" but at that point Connor had an armful of Evan.

"Home." Evan mumbled into Connor's shoulder. He lifted his face away to look up with pleading and familiar eyes, "Please," he whispered.

Connor caught on to the meaning behind Evan's wording and tone. "Come on my car is in its usual spot." Connor nodded leading his boyfriend out the back doors to the Senior parking lot.

Connor only recently got his car but despite its old age, it worked to get from Point A to Point B. Plus he didn't have to rely on others for a ride now.

As soon as Connor eased Evan into his seat Evan slipped. Evan wiggled uncomfortably against the seatbelt and whined as Connor closed the door and moved around to the drivers side.

"Hey I'm right here." Connor assured as he climbed in.

Evan reaches out for Connor but Connor had to start the car first.

"Just wait a sec Ev."

Evan continued to whine but nothing else as Connor pulled out and began towards Evans, knowing majority of Evans stuff was there and his mom wouldn't be there til late today.

Connor let Evan grip his hand occasionally unless Connor needed to turn or stop.

It was a long ride of whining and near tears but Connor was quick to pull in and unbuckle Evan and carry him inside.

Thank God Evan gave him a spare key not too long ago.

Evan fussed in Connor's arms, clinging onto him but still whining.

"What is it baby boy?" Connor asked softly as he carried Evan upstairs.

All Evan responded with was a soft whimper and burying his face in Connor's neck.

Connor moved to place Evan on his bed upon getting upstairs but Evan freaked out. Visibly crying and holding on to Connor for dear life.

"Okay okay okay, I'm not gonna put you down."

Evan settled and returned to cuddling against Connor.

Connor moved around the room, and despite the difficulties, managed to get Evans little box out and next to the bed.

Connor sat down on the bed and rubbed Evans back to assure him he wasn't going anywhere.

It wasn't common for Evan to be nonverbal but when he was, he was usually clingy and fussy too.

Connor pulled Evans arms from around his neck gently so he could look at Evan directly.

"Hey Ev sweetheart, can I change you into some comfier clothes?"

Evan whined not wanting to move.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just gonna help you get comfortable from right here."

Evan nodded quietly and Connor helped Evan pull off his shirt easily. Now was the hard part, having to put Evan down.

Connor stood and placed Evan on the bed before Evan could process it. By the time Connor had, Evan’s pants were to his knees. The Little began crying and trying to cling to Connor's neck again.

"Evan just 2 minutes then I can cuddle all you want."

Connor explained yanking down the rest of Evans shorts and boxers. Connor thankfully had god practice with quickly changing Evan and by the time Evan was diapered and had a comfy onesie on, Evan was back in Connor's lap like promised.

Evan hummed happily against Connor's chest. And it wasn't until Connor prodded him gently on the shoulder he looked back up at his Caregiver.

Connor was holding Evans favorite paci out and it wasn't until he saw it that Evan realized how much he wanted it.

He opened his mouth wide, wiggling in anticipation at getting the item in his mouth.

Connor chuckled and led the pacifier to Evans mouth, who promptly closed his lips and began to suck earnestly.

Evan returned to cuddling Connor and Connor moved to lay on the bed in a more comfortable position.

Evan was asleep within a few minutes, laying comfortably on-top of Connor and nuzzling into his Caregiver quietly.


	23. Spicy Bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Don’t know if I can do another one but:  
> Fluffy Omo 1: Rich as A and Jeremy as B?
> 
> [As A (is sick) begins to wet themselves from coughing, B continues to rub their back and speak soothingly. A whimpers defeatedly as they catch their breath, and is so tired that they stop trying to control their bladder, and just let go of what's left.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Rich and Caregiver!Jeremy 

Request by: [BigGleeFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic)

Rich hated being sick. He felt so helpless and like crap all the time.

The biggest thing though was--he couldn't regress. Well he could, but his little side made him even more miserable and whiny and wasn't fun for anyone involved.

So when Rich woke up one Friday, a throat damaging cough and high temperature, he knew he would be staying home.

Rich was very thankful for his boyfriend/Caregiver Jeremy. Who stayed home with Rich to help him feel better.

Around lunch time Jeremy went downstairs preparing a bowl of soup for Rich since he could barely get out of bed, let alone downstairs.

Rich shifted against the pillows supporting his back, trying to get comfortable. As Rich heard Jeremy move about the kitchen downstairs, a familiar tickle fluttered in the back of his throat.

Rich tried to ignore it first, hoping it might go away. But the feeling creeped up the back of his throat and he really wasn't feeling up to a coughing spree.

Instead Rich cleared his throat but he was too far gone and he had just set of his cough. The disturbance caused his cough to begin to rumble in his lungs. The air bursting through his lips as his body lurched along with his wheezing.

Jeremy was in the doorway with his soup as Rich began coughing violently.

Jeremy came up and set the soup down, but while Rich kept coughing he felt another feeling accompany his cough.

It wasn't until he felt something warm slide against his thighs that he realized what was happening. He stopped his cough abruptly, hoping to stop his balder along with it.

"Rich baby are you---"

"Bathroom--" Rich managed to croak out but the cough inched it's way back into his throat.

As coughs began to wrack his body once again, he squeezed his thighs together helplessly as more of his bladder released against his boxers. Each cough causing another spurt.

"Rich," Jeremy whispered softly as Rich clenched the sheets in his hands.

His cough died down but now he was wiggling uncontrollably against the bed.

Jeremy began to rub circles against Rich's back, hoping to relax him.

Rich gasped as another spurt soaked his boxers from the motion. Rich tried to lean away but he couldn't.

"Rich baby it's okay. It wouldn't be the first time," Jeremy nodded towards the slightly pulled back covers revealing the wetness beneath and on Rich.

"I'll clean it up, just don't hurt yourself." Jeremy assured and Rich softly cried out as his balder twinged. Since when did he have to go so bad. It must be from all the water Jeremy's been making him drink.

Jeremy set on hand on Rich's chest and directed his gaze towards him. Jeremy's other hand ran through Rich's hair.

Rich whimpered a soft 'Sorry' before his bladder gave out. He leaned into Jeremy as Jeremy went back to rubbing Rich's back as Rich sobbed relief into Jeremy's shoulder.

Rich soaked his boxers again, right after they had started to dry, and a small puddle gathered under him. Rich's hands were still clenched in the sheets, unable to move from where they last were.

Rich let a shaky breath puff against Jeremy's neck as he slumped in defeat.

Rich remembered his head becoming fuzzy and the familiar drop into headspace.

Jeremy made quick work of situating Rich into the bathroom first, helping him into a warm bath in quick time. And Rich doesn't know how but when he came back to bed there were already brand new sheets ready for him.

Jeremy knew he was in an odd headspace and properly padded him just in case. Helping Rich back into the made bed.

Rich didn't remember much after that other than sleeping. When he did wake up he noticed his stomach growling, only then realizing the soup cold and forgotten next to him on the side table and a familiar twinge in his bladder again.


	24. Anxiety and Bathbombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, okay request  
> Jared and Evan has a fight about Evan calling Jared a family friend, Jared says something and triggers Evan to slip into headspace, but Jared had no idea that he was a little, so he tries his best. This would be cute lol. If this is okay?  
> Thanks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Evan and Caregiver!Jared

Request: [Unknown_yeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_yeet/pseuds/Unknown_yeet)

"Jared look I'm tired can I have a few minutes?"

"Oh come on Ev, it's just down the road, you don't want to make your best-tis friend go alone?" Jared joked.

Evan groaned. He had a headache and was going to regress but Jared showed up running his mouth about a party. He just took some medicine but it's yet to kick in yet.

Evan hates party's and large amounts of people. He just wants to spend his weekend relaxing and not getting stressed out. Unlike right now.

"Look Jared I---"

"You know as my friend you are entitled to a certain amount of bonding time which would be great to do at---"

"Why are you even here for me. We're just family friends remember?" Evan spat out of frustration.

Jared blinked owlishly, this was so unlike Evan.

Evan clamped his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened, "Jared I'm sorry I'm just---"

"It's fine." Jared shook his head. His hands clenched at his sides.

"No it's fine, it's not like I've been trying really hard to be nice. To be genuine. Not for my car insurance, not for my parents. For you. So I really appreciate your honesty Evan, I'll be sure to remember that next time you want to hang out." Jared sneered. Jared inched closer to Evan as his words grew with more furry, seething at the last sentence.

Evan whimpered at the loud noises. The anger directed at him. The disappointment and knowledge he hurt Jared.

Evan opened his mouth but a whine escaped instead. As his headache pounded, another familiar feeling pushed through his brain.

Not here....Not now....

But tears were already gathering in Evans eyes, his thumb aching to be popped in his mouth. His bones pleading to curl up and sleep.

Jared watched at Evan broke down in front of him. All anger left him as Evan began to cry and collapsed to the floor.

Jared went into comfort mode, pulling Evan close knowing he like physical contact when he cried. Evan buried himself in the soft material of Jared's shirt.

His headspace eased into a toddler age, which was around his usual range. Once Evans tears subsided the print on Jared's shirt became very interesting. Evan traced the shapes with his finger humming softly to himself.

His other hand inched towards his mouth, fingers slipping past his lips to comfortably suck with no hesitation.

Jared pulled back to see the odd sight and was confused at the situation.

Jared shouldn't have pushed to begin with. But he's pretty sure he drove Evan mad.

"Umm Ev buddy?"

Evan looked up at Jared, cocking his head slightly.

"Are you okay?"

Evan giggled behind his fingers mumbling mushed words too.

Jared had to focus because was Evan Hansen, the most anxious person he's ever met, giggling at him?

It was, kinda cute. But it wasn't an answer.

Jared reached forward with cautious hands and pulled the fingers out of Evan mouth.

Evan tried to chase them and put them back in his mouth but Jared redirected his attention.

"Ev, you never answered me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Evan nodded.

But Jared was taken aback by the different tone and pitch of Evans voice.

"Good you're okay," Jared spoke to himself, "So could you answer me this, What is going on exactly?"

Evan cocked his head again but of confusion this time.

"Wha?" Evan asked dropping the t.

"You're just acting's strange, Why?"

Evan noticed the implication and wiggled uncomfortably under Jared questioning gaze. Looking away.

Jared noticed the insecurities dawning on Evans features and spoke up, "Nothing is wrong, I just want to know what's happening. If you need help."

Evan looked back up, fingers somehow back in his mouth.

Jared removed them again slowly.

"I Little," Evan murmured dropping the t again.

Little? What did that mean.

"Help with stress," Evan continued.

"So it's a coping mechanism?"

"Big words,"

Jared smiled at the confusion and bluntness Evan characterized.

"It means it's a helper, makes it easier and better."

"Yeah," Evan nodded exitedly, glad the point got across. "Cope-ing meganizium."

"Close enough," Jared chuckled. "So what does it mean to be a little Ev?"

"Well Big Evan is your age. But Little Evan, me, is younger. So I don have to worry about stuffs."

"So you act like a younger age?" Jared asked skeptically.

"No, I am a younger age," Evan explained.

Jared has to take a moment and process this. So Evans mind essentially became a younger age, regresses. It's not the weirdest thing he's heard of. Plus he's aware of Evans anxiety.

"So if I look up this little stuff and you de-aging, it will be online?"

"Dats wha Big Evan did," Evan shrugged and stuck his fingers back in his mouth.

Jared shifted to pull his phone out of his pants when he realized the hard wood underneath his legs.

"Do you wanna move to the couch?" Jared asked already standing up.

Evan nodded, reaching his hands out to be pulled up.

Jared first wiped Evans hand off before helping Evan up. He led the Little over to the couch and went ahead to researching.

It didn't take long, and it was pretty self explanatory after the basics were done.

Jared turned back to Evan who was kicking his feet back and forth.

"So I assume you have stuff upstairs you use."

Evan nodded behind his fingers.

"Do you wanna go get em?"

Evan furrowed his eyebrows, "You Stay?"

"Yeah I'm staying, I don't want you to be alone,"

"Bu' da party."

It took Jared a second to realize what Evan was implying and noticing the connection between what he said earlier and when Evan slipped.

"Evan you mean more to me than some dumb party. Now come on, I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable upstairs." Jared led the Little.

Evan toddled after Jared and led him to his closet, pointing behind his clothes at a big trunk.

Despite its looks, the truck was pretty light, and Jared quickly unlocked it to find a very organized system.

The side had slots that held small items, pacifiers mostly, but also some toddler silverware and a few sippy cups.

There was a section with neatly folded blankets. Neatly folded clothes. A package of pull-ups and a package of diapers. And then 2 small bins, one held more blocks and toddler like toys and the other stuffed animals and squishy toys. There was also a bag of crayons next to a small pile of coloring books.

Jared wasn't very surprised though. Evan was a mess internally but that gave him an excuse to be extremely organized externally.

The first thing Jared grabbed was a pacifier, noting how much Evan sucked on his fingers.

Evan hummed in delight as Jared pulled out the item and wiggled with excitement.

"Hey Ev, before I give this to you I need to know if you're young enough that you need protection." Jared nodded at the slightly opened packages.

Evan though for a moment. He hated admitting he needed it, but Big Evan bought it for a reason. And he didn't want to have to make Jared deal with anything huge.

"Pull ups cause I big boy."

Jared chuckled but offered the pacifier and pulled one out.

Jared helped Evan change easily, more concerned about helping Evan than how embarrassed he might be later.

Evan chose a more simpler outfit. A baggy T-shirt and fluffy pajama pants. Jared offered some toys but Evan shook his head and motioned to the bed.

"You tired?"

Evan hummed and nodded his head.

Jared stood, helping the boy to bed but as he pulled up the covers Evan whined.

"Do you need something Ev?"

"Cud-els," Evan mumbled behind his pacifier. He never got cuddles when he was alone. Now was his chance!

"Cuddles?" Jared asked hesitantly.

Evan nodded eagerly and reached his arms out.

Jared looks down at Evans adorable face. Light freckles dotting Evans face as he pouted begins the slight bobbing of his pacifier.

Jared could barely say no to Big Evan, and now Little Evan has Jared wrapped around his finger too.

Jared kicked off his shoes and went to flick the light off, but made a point to turn Evans lamp on just in case.

Evan immediately clung to Jared when he laid down. Resting his head against Jared's chest and closing his eyes peacefully.

Jared could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I’ve been super busy with Theater and stuff. I’m working on my other requests I promise, but I’m always happy to get more things to write....


	25. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Fluffy omo 3 with Jer as A and Squip as B
> 
> [Character A can’t leave (busy, something going on) by the time they're able to leave, they're not sure if they can get up without wetting! They try, but as soon as they're standing they wet themself. they can't stop, and their legs go all wobbly, and they plop their wet butt back into the seat and pee uncontrollably til they're empty, sniffling and teary eyed the whole time. Character B comes and helps/comforts.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Human!Caregiver!Squip
> 
> Business AU

Request by: Saturn

Jeremy wiggled against his hard, plastic chair. He really needed to get a new desk chair but he's been so busy with setting up this new system for the company.

Jeremy took his lunch break in his office, meaning he didn't take a bathroom break at his usual time. He also was sipping on water all day so his urge was growing as the clock ticked by.

It was that moment his bladder throbbed inside his pants. Aching underneath his desk.

But Jeremy couldn't just stop working. He had a deadline to finish this system or the Council from Downtown would have his head.

But the work hasn't only invaded his work hours but his personal ones too.

His husband (and Caregiver) has been lean-ant, knowing the importance of this work, but the building stress and poor self care was affecting not just Jeremy.

Eric knew Jeremy needed to regress or at the very least take a well deserved break, but Jeremy keeps turning him down. Either working once getting home or going straight to bed after long overtime hours.

Maybe that's why Eric was heading to Jeremy's office right now. Or maybe he wanted to make sure Jeremy didn't stay til Midnight again.

But at this moment Jeremy was very close to finishing up (this section of the program) but he was practically shaking in his seat now.

His leg bounced up and down in a fast rhythm, gripping the arm of the chair with one hand as he typed frantically with the other.

Jeremy grunted in frustration as his computer refused to load new information and refreshed over and over.

A small leak seeped into his boxers and Jeremy leaned over, clutching his abdomen.

His secretary had knocked on his door about 5 minutes ago, which meant his shift should end in about 10 more minutes. Then he could stop by the bathroom and go home.

But as time crept by, Eric was making his way to the elevator to ride up to Jeremy's office. His shift ended soon, and whether Jeremy knew or not he was going home and relaxing today.

Jeremys bladder continued to strain and a spurt escaped him. Providing him with a second of relief but only that. Jeremy quickly organized a few more files before he noticed his alarm on his phone reminding him his shift was over.

The noise had surprised him and his dick twitched in his boxers, allowing another spurt to wet his boxers. But this was a far larger one than before and Jeremy could feel the dampness on his boxers.

He took a moment to glance down and check and see if their was a stain on his pants.

After assuring himself he was okay he started to close out his tabs.

He continued to rock back and forth in his chair. The faint creak of the plastic meeting his heavy weight.

His wet boxers rubbed against him and Jeremy reached a hand down to squeeze at his crotch, hopping to help ease the pressure until he safely secured his computer.

Then just around the corner was the bathroom.

Jeremy whimpered slightly, almost done, but at that his bladder twinged yet again. And another spurt added to the wetness in his boxers.

Jeremy knew there was a sizable spot on his pants. He could feel it on his pants underneath the palm of his hand that was gripping himself for dear life.

The computer finally shut down and Jeremy sighed in relief and stood to head to the bathroom.

It was then Jeremy realized two things. One, the elevator just dinged meaning someone was here. And two, gravity just made his situation 10 times worse.

He bent over hand grabbing his crotch, and the other the edge of his desk as he bladder sloshed and pushed uncontrollably.

A small drop escaped. And then another. And then his urine began to well up inside him. Begging to be released.

Another spurt joined the slow drops and his dam was seconds from breaking.

Then the doors to his office swing open with a thud. And Jeremy's balder gave up.

A firm and steady stream began inside his boxers, slowly yet surely beginning to show up on the outside did his pants too.

Jeremy moaned softly as he legs wobbled unsteadily.

He fell backwards into his desk chair and slumped against the chair in defeat. His eyes tested up as he noticed the stream grow.

His stream continued, soaking his lap and his tucked in shirt. It was soon escaping his clothing since it couldn't absorb the liquid forever.

As it pooled underneath him he softly cried in shame. The chair cupped in the middle which allowed his pee to puddle.

A few drops splashed onto the ground and the puddle moved around to cup the back side of Jeremy's body, soaking his butt and lower back. He whined softly as tears fell to his lap.

As Jeremy stream slowed and puttered to an end, he heard a voice clear his throat.

Jeremy looked up a complete mess. Tears streaming down his face and soaked in more ways than one.

"Jeremy dear,"

It was Eric's Caregiver voice. It flowed with soft and gentle tones and comfort.

"M sorry." Jeremy whimpered, noticing his immediate want to ease into headspace now.

It was most likely from the accident, but also Eric being there and ready to comfort him.

"It's okay, it happens. I'm gonna grab your back up pants and then we can have a nice warm bath when we get home how does that sound?"

Jeremy nodded already uncomfortable from the mess and the quickly cooling urine.

Eric helped Jeremy up, wiping away stray tears, and noted he'd have to clean up this mess before leaving too.

Jeremy had extra clothes incase he spent the night (something that had become more and more common).

Once Jeremy was changed and the wet clothes were in a plastic bag. Eric helped Jeremy onto the couch in the office and told him to just wait a few minutes.

Eric borrowed the trash can from the bathroom and a full roll of toilet paper and managed to clean up the chair quickly and disinfect it with spray he found under the sinks.

Jeremy sat dazed out, and his mind fuzzy from straining against headspace.

He somewhat remembers Eric leading him home. And then the warm feeling of water against his skin.

When he realized he was home finally, he let himself fully drop.

And because it was so long he regressed much younger than normal.

He ended up as a babbling baby who splashed happily in his bath. And giggled as a big fluffy towel rubbed against his skin.

A baby who got a nice warm diaper and well deserved cuddles from his daddy.

And no worry about some new company system or having to deal with any struggles.

Only relaxing next to his daddy with a small smile on his face.


	26. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hi, love your stories. I was wondering if you could do an au one where the Squip is a real person and mean to Jeremy like a bad parent or something and Michael comforts him and helps him. Or maybe where Jeremy has been hurt by someone a thief maybe and Michael comes to his rescue like a hero! Lol thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!Parent!Squip
> 
> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael
> 
> Parent AU

Request by: Lily

Jeremy's childhood was rough.

It was just him and his dad. But to be honest it was really only Jeremy. Eric--his dad-- was a world renown scientist and one of the smartest people alive. So he was constantly busy and never there. His mom died after he was 2 and he doesn't remember her.

His dad paid for a babysitter when he wasn't in pre-k. But it wasn't always the same person, and they were just there to make the money, didn't care about Jeremy.

So from a young age Jeremy grew up fast. He had to make himself foods (mostly sandwich's) catch the bus in time for school. And he taught himself to do many things.

So Jeremy never really had a great childhood, or a dad.

But then halfway through kindergarten a new student showed up.

That was when Jeremy met Michael Mell.

The sweetest, friendliest and only friend Jeremy ever made.

Michael helped him get away from his barren home.

Sitting together at lunch and playing at recess.

Going to Michael's and playing video games after pigging out on junk food.

But also having someone next to him when he went to bed.

Michael's mom making breakfast for him.

Jeremy practically grew up in the Mell household from that fateful day in kindergarten all the way up to high school.

And if Jeremy had told Michael about his childhood issues later on and every couple months they did an activity that started with a and ended in ge regression. Then no one had to know.

But all in all their friendship kept Jeremy sane.

Until his dad tipped Jeremy's (already unstable) boat over.

It was Jeremy's freshman year and his dad up and decided he would try and "bond" with Jeremy.

He took Jeremy to do things only his dad liked and was pretending to care but all it was doing was driving a wedge between Jeremy and Michael.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy looked away from the paper he was typing to see his father standing in his doorway.

"What is it?" Jeremy returned to his paper.

"I was thinking we could go to the conservatory and I'll show you my friends work. You'll love the bit on....."

As his dad rattled off Jeremy became frustrated. His dad keeps thinking Jeremy will do whatever Eric wants. But nothing else. It's lab this---science that. But he won't even let Jeremy finish his school work.

"No." Jeremy.

"Excuse me?" Eric baffled stops his rambling.

"N-no. I'm not, I'm not doing it. I'm too overwhelmed right now."

"I need to spend time with you Jeremy. Come on if we leave now we can get there in time to see---"

Jeremy wretched his hand out of his Fathers grasp.

"I said no." Jeremy shook.

Eric sent him a glare.

"We are going and that is final---"

Eric lunged.

"Jeremy---"

Jeremy managed to push him out of his room and lock the door.

"Jeremy you open this door right now!" Eric pounded on the door.

Jeremy fumbled for his phone clicking on the only contact he ever used....

"Hey Jer,"

"Michael---help." Jeremy rasped. "Yelling---and And angry and---"

"I'll be there in 2 minutes."

Jeremy curled up below his bedpost.

He wanted to go to Michael's and not have to worry about work or plans or anything. He wanted to go home.

As Jeremy panicked in his room, there was a frantic knock on the door and the door bell ringing consistently.

"What do you... oh. Hello Michael." Eric frowned. Michael was Jeremy best friend but why was he here?

"What the Hell did you do," Michale hissed and pushed past the man.

Eric stood astonished. He didn't notice what was happening until Michael's red hoodie disappeared upstairs.

"Michael what are you---

Jeremy's door was wide open now and Jeremy was collapsed on the floor sobbing and reaching out for Michael.

Michael pulled Jeremy close and soothed the distressed boy.

"What is going on?" Eric asked confused.

Jeremy flinched away.

"What's going on is you drove Jeremy to the point mental breakdown."

Michael growled and scooped up Jeremy with surprised ease. Michael set Jeremy on the bed for comfort and moved quickly around the room to take items of need.

Michael looked over and saw Eric rolling his eyes.

"What?" Michael asked angrily.

"He just doesn't want to cooperate. He's being over dramatic. No son of mine---"

"Your son?! You are no father, and he doesn't deserve be in your care. He's going home with me where my Mothers, will give him a proper home. One of which is a social worker and the other a lawyer so have fun even looking at him the right way."

With two bags slung over his shoulder and Jeremy scooped up in his arms Michael stomped down the stairs and helped Jeremy into his car.

"Michael don't leave please please," Jeremy whined.

"I know baby, just until we get to my house." Michael assured.

Jeremy cried behind Michael but Michael sped through the neighborhood and to his house.

Him and Jeremy had been discussing how to get Jer out of Eric's reach.

Verbal abuse would be enough to get Jeremy out of the household and with his mothers help Jer would be safely secured within the Mell household.

Michael took Jeremy inside and carried him down to the basement.

Jeremy burrowed his face in Michael's neck with a whimper.

Michael spoke into Jeremy's ear as he rubbed his back. Bouncing Jeremy up and down as he paced he width of the basement.

When Jeremy finally calmed Michael moved over the the bed first and set Jeremy down and then his bags.

Michael pulled out Jeremy's Little stuff from under the bed.

It was obvious Jeremy needed to regress. He had just been through a stressful situation and it's been far too long.

Michael pulled out Jeremy's favorite pacifier and had it at the ready for him.

Jeremy finally looked up from where he was staring at the floor and noticed the pacifier.

He made grabby hands at the item and was pleased when it was pushed past his lips

Jeremy squirmed on the bed and rubbed his eyes with a closed fist.

"I bet you're tired," Michael nodded as he spoke softly.

"Let's get you changed and then you can go to bed."

Michael made quick work with practiced ease of changing Jeremy's stiff jeans and old T-shirt into soft pajamas.

By the time Michael tucked him under the blankets Jeremy was out like a light.

"Sleep well Jer." Michael cooed and placed a feral kiss on Jeremy's crown.


	27. Sincerely Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I’m suddenly picturing Connor getting a little frazzled from trying to take care of Little Evan and Little Jared at the same time, to wake up to all three of them cuddled under a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Evan, Little!Jared and Caregiver!Connor

Request by: [Castor_Raiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden)

"Evan don't put that in your mouth you might get sick," Connor tutted and removed the remote control that was lingering on Evans tongue. As Connor replaced the remote with a pacifier an alarm on Connor's phone went off reminding Connor of the time.

"And that is your cue for nap time." Connor nods and picked up Evan who started squirming when hearing the word nap.

Right then was when a gust of wind flew past Connor.

"Jared I told you no running, wait what do you have?" Connor stood to his full height.

The toddler took a moment to look at Connor, clutching the mystery item to his chest. Then he went right back to running, this time away from Connor.

With Evan still on his hip he couldn't chase the little just yet. Connor went upstairs and helped settle Evan who was fussy.

It took longer than normal but Evan eventually went to sleep.

Connor left Evans nursery to spy Jared giggling next to the couch with something in his hands.

"Jared," Connor warned as he came down the stairs.

Jared in return started running again.

"Jared stop you're gonna hurt yourself."

As predicted Jared ran into the coffee table and dropped what he had (a cookie) and started to cry.

"Jare I told you not to run in the house," Connor soothed and picked up Jared.

Connor felt a tug on his pants and was astonished to find Evan out of bed.

"Evan what are you---"

"Dada hungy." Evan whined.

"Daddy owie--" Jared cried.

"Dada"

"Daddy"

"Dada"

"Daddy"------

Connor woke up with a gasp and a cold sweat. Wait where's Jared he's----

Connor's eyes adjusted to see Jared snoring softly on his left. No injuries.

Connor sighed and ran a hand through Jared's hair.

"Dada?"

Connor turned over his shoulder to see Evan looking up from his pillow.

"Go back to sleep Ev." Connor assured and laid down so the two could curl closer.

He really did have two beautiful boys.


	28. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Ooh can you write one where Jeremy slips during the bathroom scene at Jakes party? Not important but could Jeremy call Michael papi? Thanks in advanced :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael
> 
> -Alter in plot line

Request by: [BigGleeFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic)

Jeremy frantically looked around for an open spot to move.

Another person rammed into his shoulder and he felt cups slosh past his sides.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut as the bass dropped in the song playing and then kicked into full force. Flooding the house with an uproar of yelling and then the pounding of music replaced the sound.

Jeremy groaned softly but was unheard as he finally reached a more secure area.

Jeremy knew he was close. His alcohol intake was causing even more of a problem. Since he drank his Squip wasn't fully functional, but it would occasionally give advice but then abruptly disappear.

Jeremy griped the railing of the stairs as he took one step after another up the stairs.

He had to escape the noise.

Jeremy noticed the bathroom door and pushed it open. He closed it back and slid down the door in relief.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy opened his eyes to see Michale standing there confused.

Jeremy scrambled to stand up.

"Michael, when did you get here? I didn't know you were invited,"

"Oh I wasn't." Michael assured.

Don't you dare regress

"I'm sorry," Jeremy whimpered back to his supercomputer.

We are not destroying your progress for him

"Jeremy?" Michael stepped forward. Noticing Jeremy's obvious signs as he fidgeted and curled in on himself.

Now is your chance

"What?" Jeremy swiveled looking for the Squip.

Cut your ties with this loser. The Squip appeared in front of Jeremy.

"But--but,"

"Jeremy?" Michael tried again.

Then Jeremy's mouth started moving but it wasn't his words.

"I don't want to hang out with a Loser anymore. So I think it best if we stop playing games and forget about each other." The Squip's override hissed.

Jeremy slapped his hand over his mouth.

Michael stood astonished. Squip's aside, it was Jeremy's voice that said what it did.

"Get out" Michael squeezed his eyes shut.

Tears were streaming down Jeremy's cheeks.

"Please Michael the Squip---."

"Get out!!" Michale yelled.

Jeremy was sobbing now and shook his head back and forth.

"Papi please---" he cried out and fell the the floor.

Michael stood stunned.

Jeremy hasn't regressed in a long time. And it warmed Michael's heart to hear that name again.

"You better not be messing with me Jeremy." Michael kept his voice neutral.

Jeremy looked up through his tear stained lashes "Papi," he whimpered and reached out his arms.

Michael caved, knowing Jeremy wouldn't regress if he didn't have any other choice.

Michael kneeled next to Jeremy and pulled him close.

Jeremy burrowed into Michael's sweater and clung desperately.

Michale pet Jeremy's hair and melted into the embrace as much as Jeremy did.

"Home." Jeremy whined.

"Yeah, let's go to my house, and we can decompress there." Michael nodded and pulled away.

Jeremy whined again and Michael noticed just how scared Jeremy was.

"What's wrong baby?" Michael soothed as he helped Jeremy to his feet.

"Squid be mad."

"Why's that?" Michael led Jeremy to the door.

"He no like little Jeremy."

Of course Squip wouldn't like Jeremy when he regresses. Explains why he didn't want Jeremy around Michael.

"I know how to get rid of Squip once and for all." Michale assured as he led the Little through the hallway of the party and out to Michael's car.

"Really?" Jeremy with wide innocent eyes.

"Really." Michael assured and helped Jeremy into the backseat.

Jeremy was already asleep by the time they reached Michael's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have the dialogue for this scene so I kinda improvised it.


	29. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Requested Short:  
> Jeremy’s struggling with stress and isn’t getting enough sleep. Squip offers an option to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Squip

Jeremy tossed and turned in his bed again and heard a small huff from beside him.

"You need sleep Jeremy."

"I know that, it's not like I don't want to. I'm trying." Jeremy whined.

"It seems your stress levels are reaching a point at which it is affecting you physical capabilities." The Squip explained while checking Jeremy's vitals.

"Oh yay." Jeremy sarcastically quipped and sat up.

"The possible outcome of you not sleeping is very unfavorable and I regret to say there are only two ways at which to fix this issue."

"Okay, tell me." Jeremy desperately asked.

"The first is to take the medication in your fathers medicine cabinet but the dosage would not fit your stature."

Jeremy cringed at that, "What's the other?"

The Squip paused. "Have you heard of Age Regression?" The supercomputer asked even though they knew the answer.

"Where's the medicine again?"

"Jeremy I'm serious,"

Jeremy groaned but then got an idea,

"Wait, can't you just make me fall asleep with your control over my body."

"You don't think I tried that Jeremy, there is a block within your neural transmitters because of the stress issue. To get you to sleep requires lowering those levels."

"I'm not a baby," Jeremy grumbled .

"Though you are acting like one, I didn't say you are. But this could aid in your stress levels and if it's terrible you never have to do it again."

"So either get in the mindset of a 2 year old or possibly overdose."

"It doesn't have to be that young."

There was silence between the two. "How do I even--regress?" Jeremy asked with a pause.

"That I can help with but you have to be accepting of the notion."

Jeremy nodded giving Squip the go ahead. Soon Jeremy felt like everything was warm and fuzzy. An unfamiliar feeling was creeping into his conscious mind and his thoughts easing.

Soon Jeremy looked up at the Squip with wide innocent eyes and smiled widely.

"I believe you've regressed to the age of 4." Squip said mater of factly.

Jeremy giggled and made grabby hands at the Squip.

"I'm sorry to say I can not physically pick you up but I can mimic the feeling." And at that Squip creates the sensation of Jeremy being coddled and his back being rubbed.

Jeremy hummed softly before yawning widely.

"Seems to be working faster than I predicted."

Jeremy laid himself down and snuggled into covers.

"Sleep well Jeremy." The Squip buzzed disappearing, but not before watching Jeremy's thumb drift towards his mouth.


	30. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hewwo! This was really cute! I’d really like to see a continuation for this where Jeremy needs to keep regressing due to high stress but is still kinda reluctant to but the Squip helps. Bonus points if the Squip spoils Jere by getting him a bunch of stuffed animals and some little gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Squip

Request by: Saturn

Continuation of [Chapter 29](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462300/chapters/47276518)

"Jeremy you can't just shut me down when I become annoying I am here to---" The Squip paused in its rant actually looking at Jeremy since materializing.

Jeremy was curled up on the floor next to his bed shaking uncontrollably.

"Jeremy I need you to breathe." Squip sunk down to be level with Jeremy.

"It's all t-to m-much." Jeremy stuttered.

Squip gazed on with sympathy (well as much as a supercomputer can have).

"Are you okay with physical contact?"

Jeremy nodded.

Squip started off with rubbing circles on Jeremy back, which elicited a shaky breath from the teen.

Squip led Jeremy through some breathing exercises to help calm the boy.

Much to the Squip's wishes, they can not just level Jeremy's breathing by manipulating his body functions. The first time they did that it didn't stop Jeremy's panic and it sent Jeremy into an even worse panic attack.

When Jeremy finally had a shaky but stable breathing pattern and Squip managed to convince him to uncurl and Squip had a discussion at hand now.

"Jeremy." Squip started.

Jeremy simply hummed back.

"Do you recall what we did last time to help with your overwhelming stress levels?"

Jeremy paused and his eyes widened as he thought back a week.

"But you said I didn't have to do it again--"

"I said if you hated it that bad you never had to do it again. Did you hate it?" But both knew the answer. And Jeremy simply ducked his head and squirmed under the gaze of his Supercomputer.

"It's to help Jeremy. No one else is going to know." Squip soothed, cautiously moving a hand forward and running it through Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy unconsciously leaned into the touch with another hum.

"Come on, I'm sure you would be much more comfortable in pajamas." Squip led Jeremy to his feet.

Within minutes Jeremy was curled up on his bed, reaching for a comfort item but his hands only finding the plush of his sheets.

Squip would have to do something about that.

\--------

After that Squip and Jeremy set up a schedule.

Tuesdays and Wednesday nights so it doesn't interfere with possible parties and helps Jeremy relax after the high stress of what is the middle of the week of school.

The first Tuesday was the first of many for Jeremy.

It didn't take long for Jeremy to become accustomed to the schedule.

\--------

Jeremy giggled as he ran around his room. Picking up items and shaking them back and forth to see what they would do.

"Squid look look!"

In Jeremy's hands was one of Jeremy's old stuffed animals. It was dirty and old but Jeremy's eyes sparkled as he showed Squip the item.

"I'm looking I'm looking."

"His names is Mikey."

Squip noticed what Jeremy was unknowingly connecting but let it be.

"Well I think Mikey might need a wash and then he might be good as new." Squip commented.

"No mines." Jeremy whines and pulled the bear close.

'I'll make big Jeremy wash it later' Squip thought.

But the stuffed bear was the only child friendly item in the room.

And Squip noticed Jeremy would need some Little stuff if this was going to become regular.

As Jeremy played with 'Mikey' Squip pulled up their access to the internet.

They ordered some necessary items, a few clothing items, a pacifier would be beneficial, sippy cup. Diapers or pull ups? Pull ups for now--- Squip's eyes wandered to the toys.

He looked back down as Jeremy squealed happily.

Just a few won't hurt.

\--------

By the next week the products had come in and though Big Jeremy blushed profusely, but Little Jeremy was jumping excitedly at the presents.

Among the items was a stuffed bunny that Jeremy immediately latched onto. Saying he was going to be Mikey's best friend.

Squip had Big Jeremy prep a water in the sippy cup, so now Jeremy was sipping idly.

Maybe he'd let Jeremy pick a few more items next time.

\--------

Jeremy loved stuffed animals. Toys were great but, for some reason Jeremy's eyes lit up in a special way at seeing a fluffy friend.

He always talked happily to them, and cradled them close yet somehow gentle too.

And when Squip was shopping for more pull-ups (because a 3 year old Jeremy needs them at night) Jeremy asked if they had a stuffed panda bear.

When the pull-ups came Jeremy has a new present too.

\--------

Jeremy was downstairs today and had all his, friends, with him. Claiming he didn't want to leave anyone behind.

So Mikey, (now washed), his bunny, his panda, a dragon, unicorn, monkey, and a penguin were surrounding Jeremy in a big pile as Jeremy gazed at the TV with mesmerized eyes.

Squip chuckled at the sight, Jeremy alternating occasionally to which one he held,

"So dey all know dey are loved,"

Jeremy was seconds from falling asleep on the floor when Squip eventually convinced the toddler to go upstairs and sleep.

\--------

Ah yes Sleeping. How this all started.

Most Little nights it's too not hard. Get Jeremy tucked in, give him a paci, and make sure he has at least one friend.

Today is not one of those nights.

Jeremy didn't want to sleep today, saying he was busy with rearranging his toys.

So when Squip finally got him asleep after 3 stories, a promise for cereal in the morning, and he could pick a movie next session.

Squip almost screamed when Jeremy woke up crying 15 minutes later.

Squip materialized next to the bed. Jeremy had tears streaming down his cheeks and whines emitting form his throat.

"M-m-Mikey"

Squip noticed the absence of the bear next to Jeremy and in a few minutes discovered him fallen under the bed behind an item.

Squip was thankful for their new update.

The ability to interact with real world objects.

It made Caregiver Squip's life so much easier.

After pulling the bear out and settling Jeremy down once again , Squip moved to dematerialize.

"No stay!" Jeremy wriggled, letting go of the bear in favor of reaching out for Squip.

Squip sighed but crawled into bed next to Jeremy at his request.

Jeremy curled up against the Squip and finally fell asleep. Mikey limp against Jeremy's pillow as Jeremy's soft snores filled the room.


	31. Pinkberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these so much!!! could you do one with caregiver!chloe and little!brooke please? I don't really care what scenario but I'd really like if brooke loved pink and stickers and bows and stuff like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver!Chloe and Little!Brooke
> 
> (Caregiver!Jenna and Little!Christine Referenced)

Request by: [musicaltheatretrashhhhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatretrashhhhhh/pseuds/musicaltheatretrashhhhhh)

"Brooke baby you need to eat lunch," Chloe nudged the distracted girl.

"No." Brooke pouted and returned to playing nurse with her dolls and stuffies,”Wanna play.” She began issuing colorful stickers as bandaids and carefully peeling and placing a flower sticker in the fur of a Bunny.

Usually Brooke was good with schedules and doing as Chloe said. But there were small occasions Brooke wasn't in the mood, and did what Brooke wanted.

Chloe knew the raising her voice would only end in tears and a non-verbal Brooke.

"I'm sure you're hungry. And I made strawberry jam and cream cheese sandwiches." Chloe made them specifically because One, Brooke didn't like peanut butter--too sticky. And two, strawberry jam was pink, and pink always made Brooke 10 times happier.

Brooke perked but went back to playing.

"How about you get to bring a toy to lunch and I promise to let you have a cookie after dinner tonight." Chloe tried.

There was a strict no toys during meals rule. That way the toys were clean, and no distractions during Brooke's meal.

Brooke turned to face Chloe this time.

"Can I bring Uppy?" Brooke emphasizing by pushing said animal in Chloe's face.

Ah yes Brooke's favorite stuffie a brown and grey spotted puppy, dubbed Uppy by Brooke.

"Of course darling." Chloe sighed and helped the little to her feet.

Brooke was lifted into her booster seat and she set Uppy next to her on the table.

Brooke clapped as a plate of triangle cut sandwiches was placed in front of her and a sippy cup dotted in many stickers in front of her as well. Brooke has a tendency to stick stickers wherever. May it be her toys, nearby cups, or even the wall. Those specifically have earned her a few minutes in time out.

Chloe let the Little nibble at the finger foods, until the plate was clean and the cup empty. Chloe set the Little on the floor as she cleared the table.

Brooke yawned softly. One hand fisted in the fur of her stuffie and the other rubbing her eye.

Brooke usually took a nap after lunch, a full stomach and play time always making her sleepy.

"Up" Brooke reached towards her Mama with clenching hands.

By the time Chloe reached Brooke's room Brooke was content against Chloe's shoulder.

After giving the girl a paci and tucking her in with Uppy, Chloe turned to the scattered toys and leftover stickers.

When Brooke woke up she saw her Mama sitting in the rocking chair on her phone.

Brooke toddled over leaving her puppy on the bed.

"What doing Mama?" Brooke asked moving the phone to see.

"Jenna asked if Christine can come over and play tomorrow, do you want that?"

"Yeah!" Brooke squealed and jumping excitedly.

Brook loves having friends over, and Brooke loves the boys, but Christine is so much more fun.

"Mama play?" Brooke asked.

"Sure baby," Chloe agreed at the puppy dog eyes her Little asked with.

15 minutes later Chloe has about 8 bows in her hair and messy nail polish painted on her nails.

In turn Brooke held out a glittery pink of child safe nail polish to her Mama and her own hands.

"Want me to paint them darling?"

"Mhmm," Brooke nodded and sat down in-front of her Mama.

Chloe carefully coated each finger in the paint and made funny faces as she blowed gently on Brooke's fingers, causing said girl to giggle at Chloe.

Chloe applied a second coat, this time Brooke blowing until out of breath with her Caregiver.

Afterwards Brooke jumped up and ran around the room, gloating how, "I can't wait to show Chrissy my nails morow. Maybe I can paint Chrissy's nails morow," she rambled and Chloe smiled at her sweet baby girl.


	32. Puppy Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I adore these so much. Could you do one with little!Brooke and caregiver Jeremy?Don't really care about plot on this one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Brooke and Caregiver!Jeremy

Request by: [BigGleeFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic)

"Jeremy?" Brooke whispered.

"Jeremy," she whined into the darkness of the hallway.

Brooke woke up, tethering between headspaces and wasn't sure how long until she slipped.

If she wanted her Daddy she'd have to venture down the hallway.

Brooke took a tentative step out of her room and shuddered at the cold wood on her bare feet. Brook hugged her arms close, between them encased her favorite stuffie.

She picked it up when she woke up, the fur calming her distress from suddenly waking up for no reason.

Brooke heard a creak underneath her feet, but her mind interpreted it as something in the hall with her.

She scurried down the hall with a yelp and pushed open Jeremy's door just in time for her headspace to fully settle in.

"Daddy!" She cried out, running to the bed and pulling herself under the covers quickly.

Jeremy woke up at the name and immediately found himself with an armful of Brooke.

"Hey sweet girl what's wrong? Nightmare?" He asked softly.

"Dark," She mumbled into Jeremy's chest, settling herself somehow closer to her Caregiver as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jeremy smiled. He knew Little Brooke's battle with the dark and knew she got scared easily of it, especially when she was in between headspaces.

"Did you walk down here all by yourself Brooke?" Jeremy asked realizing she must have.

"Nuh uh, I have Uppy." She looked up at her Daddy, allowing the dog to be seen from in her arms.

"I see, well I think that you are very brave for coming down here all by yourself." He murmured to his little, running his hands through Brooke's tangled hair.

"Tanks." Brooke mumbled leaning into the touch with fluttering eyes.

Jeremy chuckled but pulled the girl close as she fell back to sleep next to her Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short,,,  
> I’m working on some non requested stuff. But feel free to keep asking and requesting stuff!!!  
> I love hearing what you guys have to say whether a request or not :)


	33. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Okay. Hello again, yes I am going to request again. I just love ur work! Okay so hurt/comfort where micheal and jake are riches caregivers and Jeremy is jealous because he doesn’t have a caregiver so he regresses by himself, and then one day either jake or miachel finds out and they all become a happy family. Please, thank u.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Rich, Little!Jeremy, Caregiver!Michael and Caregiver!Jake

Request by: [Unknown_yeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_yeet/pseuds/Unknown_yeet)

Jeremy somewhat resented his friends for their great communication skills. Because Jeremy's still sucks. Which is why he's where he is at the moment.

After the Squip incident, everyone finally got their classifications during Senior year.

Every Senior took the test within the first week of school and a month or later, got their results.

Jenna and Christine were Neutrals. Chloe, Jake, and Michael were Caregivers. And Rich and Brooke were Littles.

Then there was Jeremy. Who has yet to tell his friends his classification. Claiming it hasn't come in the mail yet. But mostly because he's not really ready to accept himself he's a Little.

But with classifications the friend dynamic changed. Michael and Jake had Rich. Chloe had Brooke. So their bonds became so much stronger and it showed in every day activities.

And Jeremy was kinda jealous for a number of reasons. First, his best friend is always busy now. He has to go to Jakes. Or take Rich to the park.

Or is telling Jeremy how great a Little, Rich is. It's always something. But also that all those things Rich gets to do. A small part of Jeremy wants to do that along with him.

And it kinda nerves Jeremy. He had so much fun with all his friends now, but he can't help the itching feeling. The need. The urge, to just stop being so stressed and finally tell them. Let them help.

But a part of him won't let him. And he doesn't know exactly why.

It wasn't until he regressed the first time that it became so much worse. So, so much worse.

It was planned. He worked it out so he would be alone. And as he eased into his headspace and found himself alone in his room. Not much older than a 4 year old. He cried. A lot.

At some point whenever he regressed, it usually started with crying. Or crying causes him to slip.

So now at lunch as Michael and Jake sat on either side of Rich chatting idly, Jer felt his blood boil. What he didn't notice was what Michael and Jake we're feeling.

The two felt their Caregiver instincts kick in. Telling them someone needs care. Specifically theirs.

They both turn to Rich who is obviously Big but this couldn't have come from no where.

"Hey Rich," Michael begun.

"Yeah?" Rich mumbled through his food.

Michael held back a comment on his manners for the time being.

"Do you need to regress?" Michael asked.

Rich's face scrunched up in confusion.

"No, why?" Rich leaned back to look at both of their Caregivers.

Jeremy, across the table, tensed. He was aware Caregivers had their own instincts and type of headspace. But Jeremy didn't realize it was this strong. He'd been fighting off headspace the last few days so he could finish school work.

It was then Chloe spoke up too.

"You guys notice it too?" Chloe quirked. "I just thought it was Brooke. She's off schedule so it could be her."

Now everyone noticed Brooke's silence at the table. Obviously in between headspace.

But it still didn't calm Michael or Jake. Usually Caregivers only feel the instincts for their own Little. Which most likely means it's a Little without a Caregiver they are noticing.

Thankfully Jeremy was saved by the bell but Michael grabbed his wrist before he left and Jeremy was surrounded by Michael, Jake and Rich.

"Hey Jer, have you got your classification yet?"

Jeremy's throat went dry.

They might assume he's little who just doesn't know yet so if he wants them to not bother him---

"Yeah. I'm neutral. Just like my dad. Yay." Jeremy's voice dying towards the end.

None of them looked convinced but Jeremy was out of the cafeteria before they could ask another question.

So the rest of the day was Jeremy pushing headspace further and further away.

Jeremy was on his way out of school when it happened.

His Little space wanted out. Now.

But Jeremy wasn't even close to home. He had to stay after to retake a math quiz so now one was really around.

Jeremy felt his eyes tear up. Not now. He can't, he. He.

He had tears streaming down his face.

A lump grew in the back of his throat. And Jeremy didn't know what to do. He stood their crying and all he wanted was someone to come help him. Tell him it's alright.

"Jeremy, didn't know you're here this---"

Jake stopped mid-sentence.

Jeremy turned around and couldn't hold back his sob. He probably looked pitiful, crying alone on the sidewalk, an hour after school let out.

Next thing Jeremy knew he was enveloped in warmth which he realized was Jakes arms.

Jeremy clung to Jakes shirt, as he felt himself slip.

He didn't care anymore. He just craved so much for this it hurt. And now that he had it. He couldn't just stop.

Jeremy was still gasping for air, and his tears were slowing. So Jake pulled away slightly.

Jake gently brushed away some of Jeremy's tears and his Caregiver instincts were bursting at the seam right now.

"Hey Jeremy," He started softly.

Jeremy hummed back.

"How old are ya."

Jeremy hesitated. Should he let him know. Will Jake just call his dad and tell him to take care of his son himself.

"T-ree," Jeremy mumbled leaning back into Jake, his shirt becoming intriguing to his younger mind.

"Three? You're such a big boy then aren't you?"

Jeremy looked up at Jake with wonder, "I am?"

"Course you are," Jake tickled under Jeremy's chin. Jeremy giggled softly and nodded in agreement.

"How about we go to my place. I have some snacks and toys that I think you might like.

"Nack?"

Jake smiled at Jeremy's easy amusement. Rich was usually a 5-6 year old. And a rowdy one at that. He'd regress younger sometimes, but only if he was stressed out or pushing off Little space.

Which might be just what happened at Lunch.

As Jake helped lead Jeremy to his car he kept asking questions.

"How long has it been since you regressed?"

Jeremy could only shrug.

"Do you have a Caregiver buddy?"

Jeremy slumped at that, and when Jake heard his sniff he cut in again.

"Hey don't feel bad. Me and Michael will happily be your Caregivers."

"You sure? You don't tink Rich is be'ter than me?"

"Of course not" Jake assured.

But it didn't help the frown on Jeremy's face.

"And I'm sure Michael will say the same thing." Jake added.

Jeremy remained silent after that.

Jake helped buckle Jeremy in before grabbing Jeremys book bag that Jer had been staring at.

"Is there anything in here you want?"

Jeremy nodded and pointed to a zipper pouch of decent size. It didn't take too much rummaging for Jake to find a pacifier and a stuffed bear in the bag.

Jeremy looked at the items silently. Looking back and forth between the two without being able to decide.

"You can have both." Jake chuckled and set the small bear in Jeremy's lap, and bringing the pacifier closer.

Jeremy accepted both, the bear occupying his attention as the paci calmed him.

When they finally reached Jakes house Jeremy became nervous again.

What Jake didn't tell him. Was he had sent a quick text to Michael about finding Jeremy Little and was bringing him home.

So as soon as they pulled up Michael was rushing out to find his best friend. Jeremy was hiding behind Jake as soon as Michael came in his line of sight. Pacifier still between his lips and tightly holding the bear close to his chest.

"Jeremy," Michael breathed out softly.

Jake heard Jeremy whimper behind him.

"Hey it's okay, we want to help remember." Jake turned to comfort the Little. Michael slowed and came up to the pair.

"Hey Jerbear." Michael began, noticing the tear tracks on his cheeks. "You okay buddy?" Michael continued softly.

Jeremy stayed quiet. Burrowing into the fur of his bear.

He desperately wanted a hug right now. Something to ease this itchy feeling and make him feel safe. Like earlier when Jake gave him a hug.

"Why dont we go inside?" Jake offered and held out his hand which Jeremy hesitantly accepted. Jake grabbed Jeremy's book-bag just incase there was any items inside to help. Inside Rich was in the living room watching Spongebob and looked to see his Daddies and Jeremy enter.

"Friend?" Rich lisped.

"Maybe Richie. Jeremy is a little younger than you and he might just want to relax right now." Jake explained.

"How much younger?" Michael asked. The details not exactly known to him yet.

"He's three right now. But I'm not sure about his usual ages.

Michael nodded before offering his hand to Jeremy.

"If you want we can go upstairs and change you into some comfier clothes. You want to?"

Jeremy hesitated but reluctantly nodded. Michael helped the boy upstairs, Jeremy's backpack in hand.

"Anything in here Jer?"

Jeremy simply pointed to the biggest compartment.

Michael uncovered a zipper in the back that revealed a few items packed neatly.

"Do you usually use pull-ups or is it an emergency item?"

"Most times." Jeremy responded behind his paci.

"Are you okay with me helping you into it and one of Jakes sweaters? There are some really soft ones you might like." Michael offered.

Jeremy nodded and let Michael change him.

Out of pure instinct as soon as Michael set Jeremy on the ground and handed him his bear back, Jeremy reached his arms out to Michael.

"Up." Was all he murmured.

Michael was shocked at Jeremy forwardness but did as the Little asked. Lifting him with ease and taking Jeremy downstairs.

Rich had abandoned the TV in favor of playing with a truck but stopped when he saw Jeremy.

"Is Jeremy k?"

Both Michael and Jake smiled. Michael turned to Jeremy for the answer.

Jeremy nodded. 

Jake internally cooed at Jeremy being enveloped by one of Jakes old sweaters, some basket ball shorts peaking out beneath it. The soft material good for the toddler and comforting.

Michael passed Jeremy off to Jake who and Jeremy happily nuzzled into Jake enjoying the physical contact he was getting.

Michael called everyone into the kitchen for snacks. Celery for Rich and applesauce for Jeremy.

"Is applesauce okay?"

Jeremy nodded as he heard Rich happily crunch on the vegetables from next to him.

Jake was to his left and Michael standing on his right.

Jeremy started at the food nervously.

"You want me to feed you?" Jake asked gesturing to the food. "It's okay if you do."

Jeremy waited before giving Jake a nod.

Jake picked up the spoon and the cup and scooped up the first bite.

Jeremy opened his mouth and let Jake guide the spoon. Jeremy was kicking his feet happily by the third bite and opening his mouth in anticipation for his next bite.

Michael has to remind Rich to slow down but once Rich was up and playing again, Jeremy was done.

"You want some water?" Michael offered a sippy cup.

Jeremy nodded, brave enough to take the sippy cup and himself to the living room again.

The Caregivers followed behind him as he toddled into the room.

Rich looked up from his toys and offered a matchbox car to Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled and plopped down next to Rich.

Jake and Michael watched as Rich gently guided Jeremy through his toys and how to play. And Jeremy adorably ignoring Rich so he could clang toys together his own way.

It wasn't long before Jeremy got tired and happily curled up between Jake and Michael becoming entrapped with the show playing on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t been updating recently cause I’ve been busy. Because someone, went to New York and saw her first Musical on actual freaking Broadway. Before it went off August 11.  
> Yes my friends BMC Broadway was amazingly amazing and I wish I could watch every single one til it’s off and then some.


	34. Boyf Riends (+implied RichJake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-requested Fic:  
> Jeremy regressed while Rich is over. Cue Rich panicking and contacting Jake. Who comes over and they all realize who Jeremy really needs is his Dada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael  
> Implied Caregiver!Jake  
> Eventual Little!Rich

Jeremy babbled to himself as Rich began pacing nervously.

They were at Jeremy's. Just hanging out but he was acting odd. Almost reframing himself from something. They were talking when Jeremy randomly burst into tears.

Rich comforted him but Jeremy was no longer acting normal. He had sniffed softly and held his arms out for a hug after the ordeal and a confused Rich sat stunned until Jeremy's eyes watered again and Rich pulled him in for a hug.

After that Rich called Jake explaining what was going on frantically and Jake said he would be over to help.

Finally a car pulled up in the driveway and Jeremy finally said his first words since he started crying.

"Daddy?" Jeremy asked with innocent eyes and looked out the window and oh shit. Oh Shit.

Jake walked in quickly and Jeremy's face dropped knowing it was not his Daddy who had just come in and his eyes watered again.

"Daddy," he whined as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jake somehow knew exactly what to do though.

He moved over to Jeremy and picked him up and Goddam Jake was strong.

Jeremy wrapped himself around the warmth and continued to cry 'Daddy' into Jakes shoulder as Jake bounced him and rubbed his back.

As Jeremy settled down Jake set him on the couch and kneeled down to look Jeremy in the eye.

"Hey Jeremy I need you to tell me who your Daddy is." Jake nodded.

"Daddy!" Jeremy squealed and clapped his hands together.

Jake smiles softly and ran a hand through Jeremy's hair, "Yes Jeremy, I need you to tell me who your Daddy is."

Rich watched Jake easily interact with Jeremy.

Jeremy thought about the words and frowned. He just wanted his Daddy. But he hasn't seen his Daddy in a long time.

"Daddy mad." Jeremy squirmed.

"Why's that Jeremy?" Jake tilted his chin up to look at Jeremy properly.

"I bad." Jeremy pouted, "Squid," he murmured and tapped his head.

"The Squip?" Rich asked with guilty eyes.

Jeremy nodded.

Rich closed his eyes before speaking up, "Is your Daddy Michael?"

"Daddy!" Jeremy squealed.

"Of course," both teens mumbled.

"I'll stay with him and you go get Michael." Jake nodded as Rich grabbed his phone off the table to start calling Michael. Rich started up Jakes car when Michael picked up.

"Hey Rich what's up?"

"Jeremy's Little."

Rich heard the phone drop before he heard Michael's voice again.

"You're shitting me right now."

"Michael I didn't know what a little was 15 minutes ago. Thank God for Jake because he somehow explained it over text, got to Jeremy's house and started comforting him before I could say help. Also I'm on my way."

Michael sighed, relaxing and actually took his time to put real pants on and grab a pair of shoes. Michael went ahead out to the driveway as he hung up.

Rich pulled up and let Michael in.

Michael sighed as they neared Jeremy's.

"What's up?"

Michael turned towards Rich, "Oh nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because Jeremy said his Daddy was mad, before crying again."

"What?! I'm not mad, okay I was mad. But I'm not mad now."

"You don't need to tell me that." Rich nodded and pulled into the driveway.

Michael rushed inside and pushed the door open and immediately his eyes fell on Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyes widened with excitement before he frowned and folded in on himself.

"Jeremy baby what's wrong?" Michael came forward and Jake moved out of the way and Rich handed Jakes keys over after closing the door.

"Daddy mad," Jeremy sniffed and curled more into himself.

"Oh baby boy I'm not mad I promise I'm not anymore. It wasn't your fault." Michael nodded and pulled Jeremy into his lap.

Jeremy looked up and Michael, "I not bad?"

"Jeremy you did nothing wrong." Michael assures and pushed a curl out of Jeremy's face.

Jeremy big smile broke out on his face again. "There's my sweet boy," Michael cooed and tickled under Jeremy's chin.

Jeremy squealed, and giggled happily as Michael peppered his face in kisses.

Rich and Jake slipped outside.

"Oh Jake by the way, What the Fu--"

Jake clamped his hand over Rich's mouth. He pulled the door completely shut behind them with a click.

"Oh my bad. But you didn't answer my question."

Jake chuckled and moved to his car.

"Umm Jake, hello?" Rich trailed after the silent teen. He never did get an answer.


	35. Deere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> can you do cg Jake and little Jeremy hurt/comfort please?? thank youuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Jake

Request by: [musicaltheatretrashhhhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatretrashhhhhh/pseuds/musicaltheatretrashhhhhh)

Jeremy, despite his anxious big self, was usually a very happy and cheery little.

His 3-5 year old self enjoyed playing with trucks and dolls. Always ready to run around and do something fun.

So when Jake came after school over to grab his jacket he left the other day. He did not expect to find an already regressed Jeremy sitting in his room alone.

"Da!" Jeremy reached out, tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

"Jeremy baby what happened?"

If Jeremy ever unexpectedly regressed he would contact Jake. But nothing had come through, Jake just happened to come by.

Jeremy let out a small hiccup and continued to reach out for his Caregiver.

Jake scooped him up, letting Jeremy bury himself in Jakes shirt.

It was then Jake felt how much the Little was shaking in his arms, and a wetness on his shoulder followed.

"Jer honey what's wrong? It's okay, I'm right here."

Jeremy instead choked on a whimper and softly cried onto Jake.

Jake did all he could do. Bounce Jeremy, rub his back, and many offers of stuffies and pacis.

But he simply turned his head further away and into Jakes body and let out a soft sniffle, resuming crying on Jake.

"Jer. Do you think you can tell me what's wrong?"

Jeremy pulled away and looked up at Jake with a wobbly lip.

"D-d-da." He struggled before tears began running down his cheeks again.

"Hey it's okay. Don't feel bad. Just let it out it's okay." Jake soothes moving closer to Jeremy's bed.

Not putting the Little down yet. Afraid of the reaction, Jake sat on the edge of the bed, Jeremy in his lap.

"Jeremy. I'm gonna hold up my fingers I need you to let me know how old you are." Jake set his hand near Jeremy, almost as if about to give a high five.

Past his tears, Jeremy reached out and grabbed Jakes hand. Looking at them before beginning to gently tug fingers down, leaving only 2 standing.

"You're 2?"

All Jeremy did was give a small nod and lean back into Jakes embrace.

"Alright, well first how about we get you changed then get a snack. That sound good?"

Jeremy whined against Jakes chest.

"I know honey. But wouldn't you feel so much better in some nice comfy clothes, then go get a warm bottle? Doesn't that sound good?"

Jeremy slowly unraveled himself from Jake looking up at him with big scared eyes.

"No lea'f me?" He managed to mumble.

"I would never Jer. I'm right here okay. You can even watch me while I get your clothes. Would that help?"

Jeremy nodded.

So Jake stood and gently set Jeremy closer to the middle of the bed and turned to the dresser that held all of Jeremy's little things.

He pulled out a light blue onesie and some stretchy shorts first. Next grabbing a diaper and changing supplies from a different drawer before turning back to Jeremy.

Jeremy was rocking back and forth on the bed, his thumb in between in lips and obvious he was sucking on the finger.

Jake set the items down next to Jeremy, picking up Jeremy's pacifier off the bed from when he offered it earlier. He wiped it off and prepared for the swap of Jeremy's thumb for the paci.

"Hey Jer, how about your paci instead. It will be better than your yucky fingers."

Jeremy whined behind his thumb.

"I know buddy, but when you get dressed you can't use your thumb." Jake leaned forward already removing the digit.

Jake was quick to pop in the paci and let Jeremy suck on it softly.

As Jeremy relaxed, Jake began dressing the Little. Jeremy wasn't aware until the onesie was snapped on and Jeremy was starting to feel more comfortable in his Little space.

Jeremy started getting squirmy again and reached out towards Jake from where he was laying on the bed.

"Just a sec Jer." Jake assured pulling up the shorts.

Finally Jeremy was scooped up, to his content, and he nuzzled into the crook of Jakes neck.

"How about that bottle I promised, hmm?"

Jeremy made no word of displeasure so Jake carried the Little downstairs.

Jake moved Jeremy so he was more so resting on his hip, that way Jake could use one of his hands.

Jake pulled out a bottle from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge.

Jake had good practice with one handed pouring, considering the times Jeremy is this little. He usually is very clingy.

Jake stuck the newly filled bottle in the bottle warmer. Something Jake decided to buy when Jeremy started regressing much younger somewhat more consistently.

Most of the time it was when Jeremy had a particularly bad day, which was dwindling but still occasional, and he regressed to 2 or even younger.

It wasn't long before the machine beeped and Jake had to test the bottle.

"Just a second honey."

Begrudgingly he set Jeremy on the counter's edge, much rather dealing with a few seconds of whining than having Jeremy accidentally burn his tongue.

Jake checked the temperature, setting it back down to cool, and scooped up Jeremy as soon as he could, even though distress had already began to spread across the Littles face.

Jeremy clung the tiniest bit more to Jake when he was picked back up.

Jake gave a few soothing words and bounced Jeremy before picking the bottle up.

Jake slowly made his way to the couch and sat down, Jeremy cradled in his arms.

With the bottle on the side table, Jake slowly eased Jeremy's pacifier out of his mouth.

Jeremy let it go, knowing a bottle was about to replace the item.

Like promised, the bottle finally slid past Jeremy's lips and he began to suck idly.

Jeremy's hands came up to gently hold the bottle but not firm enough to be held in only his grip.

Jakes right hand cradled Jeremy and his left held the bottom end of the bottle.

Jeremy's eyes drooped and once the bottle was completely emptied. Jeremy was drifting to sleep.

Jeremy tried to fight the sleep, reaching out for Jake with another whine.

"Sleep honey. I'll be here when you wake up I promise."

Jeremy curled closer to Jakes warmth and let the hand circling his back lull him to sleep.

Jake brushed a curl out of Jeremy's face with his free hand. Happy Jeremy was finally peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload. I’ve been getting busier as the school year nears.


	36. RichJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can you do a follow up chapter to this with little!Rich and caregiver!Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Rich and Caregiver!Jake

Requested by: ArsonBrother

Continuation of [Chapter 34](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462300/chapters/47746822)

Rich clicked through the tabs he had open on his computer.

After learning about Jeremy, Rich did some research.

To get to know his friend a little better. At least that's what he's been telling himself.

It wasn't long before he found out just why Jake knew so much.

He was apparently a Caregiver. Someone who took care of Littles.

But when did Jake have a little? Wouldn't have Rich noticed.

Then again he never noticed Jeremy, let alone Michael.

Who was Jakes Little? And why does Rich feel sad at the thought of Jake taking care of another Little?

Wait another? Who else would Jake be taking---

Okay it's 2am and Rich needs to go to bed and clear his head.

\---------

Rich sighed at the text he just got from Jake.

'Hey could you help me clean out my basement. I already started I just need some help carrying out the old stuff to the curb.'

Rich of course said sure. But with his recent discovery of age regression he has a lot of questions that he probably shouldn't ask.

But Rich was at Jakes door before he could find a solid reason to say no.

"Hey man, thanks for stopping by. If you want after we can do our usual Pizza and hang."

"Sounds good." Rich nodded and let Jake lead him down to the basement of Jakes new house.

"After the house got rebuilt most of our stuff was replaced by the insurance company. It's funny the stuff that was in the basement didn't actually get damaged but they stuck almost everything in the basement that they didn't have a designated place for. So I've been sorting for a few days now. And I'm glad I'm almost done." Jake rambled to Rich.

Rich winced at the mention of the insurance company. It was Rich's fault Jake has to even do this in the first place. Rich should have started helping in the beginning.

"I'm real sorry Jake. You should have let me know sooner."

"Don't worry about it, I---" but Jake stopped when he caught on to the guilt layered in Rich's voice.

"Hey look at me Rich. It's not your fault. You had that Squidly thing in your head and you were doing your best to be a good person. No one was long term hurt." Jake motioned to his newly healed legs. "And everyone forgives you."

Rich chuckled at Jakes mispronounced version of Squip. But slowly nodded none the less.

It really didn't take long. Jake showed him the pile of stuff and they raced each other to the curb. Dropping boxes and turning back to get more.

They were on the last few when Rich was taking a breather and noticed a box in the keep pile.

The colors he could see peaked his interest. He opened the flap to see items that he couldn't help but yearn for.

"Jake. What's this?"

Jake set down the boxes he had and came over to Rich.

"Oh, it's from a while ago. It belonged to an old friend. He moved though."

Rich looked back down at the box. At least it answered his internal question about Jake being a Caregiver.

The box was small. Holding a few blankets towards the bottom. Mostly padded with stuffed animals, coloring books and sippy cups. But one thing that stuck out to Rich was an unopened package of a pacifier.

He felt his hand twitch and urge to move towards the item, but he resisted.

"What's your interest in it?"

"Oh nothing. Made me think of Jeremy is all." Rich shrugged.

Jake accepted the answer and picked the boxes back up.

"We never did get a chance to talk about what happened that day."

"To be fair, you ignored my questions." Rich picked up a box.

When they came back down there was one box left, Jake grabbed it and told Rich to just slide the other boxes against the wall.

Rich piled them up one by one. And when he reached for the box of Little items he paused. His hand reached down and pet the fur of one of the stuffed animals. Relishing in the softness against his fingers. His eyes still trained on the pacifier.

"Pizzas here."

Rich dropped the stuffie and moved himself away from the box.

He made eye contact with Jake before he adverted his gaze just as quick.

"I'll be up in a second." Rich mumbled.

Once Jake was gone Rich had one more glance at the box before he closed it and shoved it next to the other boxes.

They both got a chance to relax after that. Which was nice. But Rich's kind kept flickering back to the box. Specifically the pacifier and how tempting it seemed.

Jake interrupted his thoughts.

"Would you like to try?"

"Tr-try what? What are you--. There's nothing---" Rich sputtered.

"I don't blame you for wanting to try. It would make sense with all that's happened recently."

"I'm not a---"

"Baby? I've heard it all Rich. If you're ever interested you know where I am." Jake shrugged and picked up another slice of pizza.

Rich sat in his thoughts.

Could he do it? Was he a Little? Would Jake---would Jake want to take care of him?

"Just a once. To see."

Rich refused to make eye contact with Jake. Not sure if he was ready yet.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Jake set down his pizza and was out of the room.

Rich nervously waited. Contemplating if he made the right decision.

Jake had gone to the basement first. Bringing back the box and leaving it before running upstairs.

When he came back he had some old pajama pants and a big t-shirt.

"Incase you wanna get comfy." Jake gestured to the items.

"So how do we start? How will I slip?" Rich stood.

"Well it depends on you really." Jake explained, moving the coffee table so it was against the opposite wall, and left the floor of the living room wide open.

"Sometimes it just takes some time, allowing yourself to accept your headspace. But for some it's actions that make them feel Little. Watching a show, playing with toys, being changed."

"Being changed?" Rich cracked out.

"Hey. Everything we do will be at your comfort level, what you want and how you want it."

Rich glanced over at the box, thinking back to the pacifier. Jake of course caught on.

"Is there anything in here you want?"

Rich's face flushed but he mumbled the pacifier. Waiting a moment before tacking on wanting a stuffed animal too.

Jake grabbed the pacifier, opening the package with ease, and grabbing the first stuffie he saw. Which was a giraffe, but fully decked out in fluff and soft to the touch.

Jake came back items in hand and watched as Rich sat up the tiniest bit more when he saw the pacifier. When Jake reached him, he looked up at him, silently asking permission.

Jake held out the pacifier and Rich slowly reached out grabbing the blue plastic of it before slipping it past his lips.

Rich relaxed as soon as the nipple slipped past his lips. Curling backwards into the back cushions of the couch.

Jake smiled, "Would you like Giraffe?" Jake kept his voice neutral so he wasn't babying Rich but also soft too.

Rich hummed a soft "Mhmm," and more openly reached out for the soft item.

Jake sat next to Rich and let him cradle the animal close. Jake noticed the signs.

Rich starting to kick his feet back and forth and becoming mesmerized by the way the fur felt against his hands. When Rich's face turned from a nervous frown to a toothy smile Jake knew he had regressed.

"Hey bud,"

"Hi." Rich giggled, dropping the h, so he sounded like he was saying eye.

"Do you think you can tell me how old you are?"

Rich paused is movement in thought before brightening again. "Two!" He lisped behind the pacifier.

"Really?" Jake responded, actually somewhat surprised at how young Rich regressed. More expecting a bouncy 5 year old, maybe 4.

But none the less, Jake was very happy that Rich found something to help him relax. (And maybe the tiniest bit exited Jake had a Little again.)

"How about we get changed and then I think I can find some toys in the box too."

"Nuh uh."

"Rich, you'll much comfier if you change," Jake tried to convince picking up the clothes.

"Nu toys. Cu''les." Rich lisped once more, holding his arms out to get the point across.

"Oh." Jake registered before he cracked a smile, "I think we can manage that."

Rich squealed happily and moved closer to Jake and let himself be picked up.

Jake grabbed the toys and helped Rich stand though he was wobbly.

Rich had no fuss. Even letting Jake put a pull up on him and moved his arms where Jake said to.

Once Rich was dressed and warm, Rich was ready to be picked up. To the point he sat down where he was and held his arms out in waiting.

"Silly baby." Jake joked, easily picking Rich up. Thankful for his athlete body, he even gently tossed Rich in the air earning the purest laughs from the Little.

Jake of course moved to the couch and flipped on a Disney movie to have in the background. Rich didn't take long to nuzzle into Jakes chest.

He curled up on top of Jakes lap and hummed happily behind his pacifier.

Jake picked up the discarded Giraffe, since Rich couldn't change with it.

Jake brought it in front of Rich's view and Rich was quick to reach out and let him join their cuddle pile.

Halfway through Monsters Inc Rich's mouth was wide open and the pacifier had long fallen out and into Jake's lap next to the Giraffe.


	37. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I've never really seen this before, but can we please have michael regressing because he can't find his signature hoodie? And Jeremy happens to find him in that regressed state?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy

Requested by: [Lollipopbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopbean/pseuds/Lollipopbean)

Michael began to panic when his red hoodie was no where to be seen. He woke up and padded around, taking his time to wake up. But when he went upstairs to get ready for Jeremy to come over, his red hoodie was gone.

Where could it be? How did it disappear?

Michael didn't know what to do. He always had it. It was his signature hoodie. His favorite article of clothing.

But his hoodie wasn't just a piece of clothing. It was his safety blanket. Within his hoodie he hid behind soft and warm padding. Lined with memories and love.

He felt exposed and scared without it.

It was then Michael felt his Little space buzzing in the back of his head. Which made Michael panic all the more.

He'd never been without his hoodie for longer than it being washed. And he'd definitely never regressed without it nearby.

Not to mention Jeremy was coming over.

The more thoughts swirled around his head. The higher his stress rose. He felt like a soda bottle that has just been shaken up but the lid hasn't been taken off yet. And Michael is seconds from exploding.

Michael paced and pulled at his hair. He tore his room apart. Flipping item after item. But to no avail.

Michael felt cries bubble up and just about gave in. But he had one more hope. He scrambled downstairs at the thought and approached the coat hanger near the door.

Sifting through coats and sweaters but all that was there was blacks and blues of his Mothers clothing. But his beloved hoodie was not on the rack.

Michael couldn't stop the sobs from wracking his body anymore. Or the tears sliding down his face.

He backed up until his legs hit the couch, sinking into the cushions for comfort.

All he could do was wail and curl into a small ball. Wanting nothing more than his hoodie and comfort.

As if on cue Jeremy comes through the door.

"Michael I'm Heer--" But Jeremy stooped mid joke when he saw his best friend.

Michael whimpered at Jeremy's loud tone but Jeremy wasn't aware of the small sound.

"Michael what's wrong?" Jeremy scrambled over to the couch.

Michael felt the dip of the couch next to him and knew Jeremy had joined him.

He knew he was regressed at this point. The crying tipping him over from being in between headspaces.

Michael, small and stressed, couldn't help the want to be coddled and comforted. He pulled himself out of a ball and instead curled up under Jeremy's outstretched arm.

"Michael?" Jeremy's voice held confusion.

Did Michael do something wrong? Did Jeremy not want him close?

Instead saying anything back Michael's cries grew louder instead.

"Hey Mikey it's okay. Just, breathe. Can you do that for me?" Jeremy's hands were then on Michael's back. Rubbing soothing circles and his words did calm Michael in some ways.

When Michael fully calmed he was fully submersed in headspace. His fingers finding their way to his mouth as he used his other to rub roughly against his face.

After a few moments, Jeremy cut through the silence, "This uh. Probably isn't a good time but, you left your hoodie at my hou--"

"W'ed!" Michael slurred behind his fingers. Reaching out for the hoodie excitedly.

Jeremy's face contorted to further confusion at the word. But Michael was too relieved to have his hoodie, snatching it back and nuzzling his face into the soft material of the hoodie.

"Michael are you feeling okay?"

Michael looked up from the hoodie at Jeremy before realization dawned on him.

"Oh yeah, t'ank you Jer-me." He giggled.

"That's not what I--" Jeremy paused, "I asked if you are feeling okay. Are you sick?"

"No," Michael tilted his head. He was confused now as well. He didn't feel icky, why was Jeremy being so odd?

But Michael's stomach growling interrupted the confusion. "I hungry." Michael wiggled on the couch, looking up at Jeremy expectantly.

Jeremy sat for a moment before acknowledging that whatever was going on with Michael meant he probably couldn't get food himself.

"Oh you want me to," Jeremy turned pointing towards the kitchen. When he was met with a quick nod he stood and moved towards the kitchen.

"Well uh. What do you want?"

"Can I haves a pb and j please." Michael kicked his feet back and forth.

"Sure." Jeremy ducked into the kitchen.

Michael didn't notice Jeremy on his phone while in the kitchen. He also didn't notice the soft "Oh" of realization come from the kitchen either. Only focused on somehow getting his hoodie on.

When Jeremy came out the sandwich on a plate and cut into 2 triangles, Michael was struggling with the hoodie. Twisted and stuck in many places he should be.

"Jer-me help." Michael wiggled back and forth, as if it would free him from his hoodie.

Michale heard a soft chuckle near him before hands were tugging at the fabric encasing him.

After a minute of readjustment, Michael's head popped out of the top and he was finally back inside his hoodie.

"T'ank you." Michael hopped off the couch and reached for the sandwich.

Michael sloppily shoved the food in his mouth, peanut butter sticking to his fingers and jelly smearing across his face.

When Michael turned back to Jeremy his face was met with white and a napkin was wiping his face. He whined, trying to push away the hands, but they were resilient on ridding the mess.

When Michael was finally let go Jeremy was pulling back and balling up the napkin.

"Hey Michael I have a question for you." Jeremy pulled the trash on the coffee table and carefully watched Michael climb back on the couch and sit next to him.

Michael hummed back and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you, a little?" Jeremy slowly saying the words.

Michael perked up, "Yeah!" He wiggled, "I little right now."

"What do you usually do when you're little Michael?"

Michael thought for a moment. Usually big Michael set up activities before he regressed so it wouldn't be to hard on Little Michael.

"Umm. Sometimes I watch tv, I like coloring, and I have some toys in the under-stairs." Michael bounced in his spot at the thought of toys.

Jeremy nodded and stood again, "Well then looks like we're going downstairs," Jeremy held a hand out to Michael.

Michael took the hand and practically dragged Jeremy to the basement. He's never had someone big to play with before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so school and now Theatre has picked up and I’m busy almost 24/7.  
> I’m working on everything and am trying super har fro upload when I can. If it takes a while,, I’m sorry. But your comments and requests are always wanted.


	38. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can you do one where Michael slips in the bathroom seen at Jake's party? When Jeremy is still in the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy 

Requested by: Sophia

"No. He went crazy trying to get it out of his head." Michael tried.

But Jeremy wasn't listening he was brushing Michael off. Jeremy needed to know just how important this was maybe if he...

"Get out of my way, Loser."

Michael froze. He could feel his breath hitch. The word echoing through his brain as others followed. Loser. Useless. Unloved.

Michael's knees hit the back of the tub when he heard a soft cry bounce off the bathroom walls.

Wait it came from him, he was whimpering and--

No.

No no no no

He slid down against the tile. His fingers reached out for a comfort. But the only purchase he found was cold steely tile. He heard shuffling and the door closing.

He assumed Jeremy had left and considering how it was said teens fault his Little space surprised him out of nowhere.

"Michael Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean---"

Michael's heavy breathing and whimpers grew in speed but not in sound.

Jeremy dropped down next to his former best friend with regret showing on his features. Jeremy's wife eyes met Michael's tear filled ones.

Jeremy barely registered the quiver in Michaels bottom Lito it his forehead scrunching up. But tears abruptly flooding down Michael's cheeks and the hiccups in search of air were obvious.

Jeremy didn't know what to do as Michael turned away and cried to himself. The gasping for breath and near no spline was far more heartbreaking that loud wrenching sobs ever could.

Jeremy did the first thing he could think of and that was bring Michael into his arms and hold him.

Michael didn't fight as he was set in Jeremy's lap. Michael simply buried his fingers into Jeremy's clothing and found ground in something in his grip.

Jeremy let Michael do what he needed since he's never in 12 years seen Michael like this.

Jeremy paid close attention to Michael's breathing and was glad to hear it finally even out after a little while.

"How about I take you home, I can call a Uber to come pick us up." Jeremy began and helped Michael to his feet.

Michael numbly stood and let Jeremy lead him out. No sounds or tears leaving the teen, u til they got outside.

"Jer-me. Do you not like me any-more?" Michael asked softly and drowsy, the sentence coming out slow.

Ignoring the change in tone, Jeremy looked back to Michael, his answer immediate. "I don't think I could ever truly stop being your friend Michael."

Michael was pleased enough with the answer to fall silent. No mention of Squips or old friendship.

"Jer-me 'm tired." Jeremy looked over and noticed the dark bags under his friends eyes and slump in his form.

"The unbroken did almost here, you can sleep when it comes." Michael once again fell silent, as promised the Uber turning the corner to the house.

Jeremy helped Michael in and within a minute Michael was curled up against Jeremy's side and soft snores leaving his form. 

Jeremy didn't say anything if Michael's thumb became wedged between his lips. And definitely didn't slip his hand inside fingers that happened to be grasping a air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short and kinda hints at Jeremy picking up on Michael being a Little but i like it.


	39. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Sudden idea that's kinda the reverse of this: Regressed Connor, like, about two, is crying his eyes out and Jared has no idea how to calm him down. Cue Evan with exactly what Connor was crying about and Connor stops crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Connor and Caregiver!Jared, Caregiver!Evan
> 
> ////This one is a little short

Requested by: [Castor_Raiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden)

"Connor honey it's alright. Do you want your binky?" Jared tried to soothe the crying Little.

But instead of accepting the comfort item, Connor smacked the pacifier out of Jared's hand on accident while he was flailing his arms. Which when he realized he accidentally hit his daddy he got even more upset.

"Connor baby it's okay." Jared assured as he picked up the pacifier and left it on the coffee table to clean later. "How about some cuddles, would some cuddles make you feel better?" Jared offered with outstretched arms.

Connor instead curled away and continued to cry into a ball of himself on the couch.

Jared's face fell as Connor continued to cry. He just wished he could help his baby.

As if on cue Evan came through the front door with groceries.

"I'm hom--"

A wail interrupted Evans announcement and said man came into the living room to find a crying Little and a disheveled/distressed boyfriend.

"What's wrong Connie?" Evan set the few bags aside and sat next to Connor. He pulled the Little in lap; tears, snot, and flailing limbs aside.

Connor tried to push away from his Papa but Evan kept a firm and gentle hold on him. Gently rocking him back and forth as he bounced his knee under the Little.

Connor's cries dissolved into soft hiccups and Jared watched with a dangling jaw and an astonished stare as Connor calmed down.

"I've been trying to calm him down for almost half an hour." Jared plopped down next to Evan.

Evan simply smiled over Connor's now drooping head and nodded towards the bag for Jared to put away.


	40. Pinkberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I love these so much. Could you do Pinkberry with Caregiver!Brooke and Little!Chloe where Brooke catches Chloe in little space but Chloe keeps denying it until Brooke catches her again and takes care of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Chloe and Caregiver!Brooke

Requested by: A

Chloe carefully shut her bedroom door behind her and dropped her back back on the ground with a sound thump.

She huffed and stomped over to her closet and pulled out an old suit case.

She unzipped it and started at the items.

Today had been a busy and chaotic day. Much gossip going around, it had started with a rumor about her, which she stomped into the mud. But then Jake came up and told her he couldn't come to her party Saturday over Rich. Rich was more important than her apparently.

So she looked down at the items she had t touched in about 3 weeks. She told herself it was for emergencies, when she was super stressed and desperately needed it. And today was one under that category.

Chloe decidedly pulled out a pair of overall shorts with a flower on the middle pocket. She also grabbed a pink T-shirt to go under and bright flower pattern leggings.

She pulled off her designer skirt and crop top, pulling on the outfit one piece at a time. She changed out her push up bra for a comfy sports bra and felt release as she was freed from right constricting straps. She immediately felt eased and she pulled her perfectly straight hair into 2 pigtails.

She looked in the mirror with a small smile. She already felt better. She walked over and pulled out a stuffed cat with a bow resting on one of her ears. Chloe pulled the cat close and stuck her fingers in the animals fur. She calmed as she did so and before she completely slipped, she grabbed a sippy cup andwent ahead and walked downstairs.

She pulled out some pre-cut pieces of strawberry and some grapes, placing them in a bowl and on the counter for later. She filled the sippy cup with water and made her way over to the couch. She settled herself among the blankets and flipped through the TV channels until landing on a cartoon.

She slowly yet surely sunk into her 5 year old Little space. Kicking happily and clapping along to the sing along show. As she was just about to sing her favorite song the front door creaked open.

"Hey Chlo. I have your pink lipstick I borrowed the other da--"

Chloe froze. The tv still going but knowing full well she did not look like the popular Chloe Valentine Brooke knew.

"Chloe?"

With no answer Brooke walked forward and Chloe was still frozen still.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go way." She snipped hiding her face behind her cat.

"You're a little."

"Wha." Chloe peaked out.

Brooke big smile was evident she knew everything without Chloe having to explain.

"Who's this?" Brooke points to Chloe's cat.

Chloe's eyes light up as Brooke sits down.

It would be nice to say everything worked out after that. But this is Chloe Valentine we're talking about.

\-----

"For the last time Brooke drop it."

"Chloe it's been weeks, you can't deny what happened. You need a car--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Chloe whipped around.

The two were at the mall trying to make up for weeks of Chloe promptly avoiding Brooke. Because Brooke kept making offers and Chloe couldn't handle it. But it seems she still is making them.

"It's not healthy."

"You're not hea-lthy." Chloe trailed off, the insult dying on her tongue. That wasn't what she thought it would sound like. "I'm fine Brooke. You saw something that you misjudged. I'm completely normal."

Brooke frowned but dropped the subject. Or at least Chloe thought she did.

Brooke came over the next night with apology gourmet cupcakes from Chloe's favorite bakery and the two called it even.

Until Chloe had icing trailing down her chin and Brooke leaned over with a napkin and wiped her face.

"Brooke!" She flushed.

"Just a second I've almost got it." Brooke took Chloe's face in her hand, licking her thumb to wipe away the remaining icing.

Chloe say dazed until she swatted Brooke's hands away. "You're doing this on purpose." She pouted.

Brooke smiled at Chloe's cute face.

"It's just us you know." Brooke turned back to her cupcake. "It would be beneficial if you--"

"Brooke. We talked about this."

"No I talked and you pretended not to hear. Chloe please. Just once, if it's that terrible. I won't bother you again."

There was a few minutes of staring by Chloe before she adverted her gaze.

"Tomorrow at 2. For an hour, an hour only."

——————-

The time came quicker than Chloe wanted. She had dragged her little stuff out and laid it in the middle of her room. She stared at the items with anguish, she only did it when absolutely necessary. 

But her worries were interrupted by the front door being opened. Brooke has a key which Chloe is now regretting giving to her best friend but she instead sat quietly on the bed as Brooke’s light footsteps could be heard closing in. 

Chloes room door was open and when Brooke’s Blonde curls were in sight Chloe adverted her gaze downwards. 

A small sigh could be heard as the door closed with a click. “How about we get you changed first.” 

Chloe reluctantly stood and waited for Brooke to come closer. What Chloe didn’t expect was Brooke walking past the suitcase and straight to Chloe. 

“You realize if you’re not comfortable doing this I’m not going to make you. This is to help you, it’s not bad.” 

“I know-“ Chloe finally looked towards her best friend. “Its just I’ve barely accepted my Little Space. Now you have to too.” 

“Chloe I don’t have to do anything. I want to.”

Chloe felt a little better at Brooke’s statement and monitored to her things. “I usually like wearing leggings if I can.” Chloe pointed to the multitude of colorful and bright leggings. 

“I think we can manage that. How young to you usually regress?” Brooke asked as she gathered an outfit for Chloe. 

“5 is my usual. I’ve been 6 and 7 before, but I stay on the younger end of that range.” 

Brooke nodded filing away the information, “Do you wear any protection?” 

Chloe blushes at the embarrassing question but held herself back from snapping. 

“No. But I do use sippy cups. They’re just easier.” 

Brooke came over with the clothes in hand. A pair of candy leggings, a comfy sports bra, and a pink tank top. She had bows in hand as well. 

“Would you like me to do your hair too?” 

“Yes.” Chloe smiled eyes trained on the bows. “Please.” She shrunk away realizing her excitement. 

Brooke chuckled and as she neared Chloe’s arms instinctively went up. Brooke was gentle and smooth with her motions. Helping switch out clothing items as needed, and giving privacy to Chloe when she shyly asked. 

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed and left her legs open so Chloe could sit on the floor in front of her. 

Chloe hummed softly as her hair was softly touched with Brooke’s fingers. She felt her headspace slowly easing in as Brooke worked behind her. Threading hair without pulling too hard. And when Brooke announced a cheery “I’m done.” Chloe jumped up to check in the mirror. 

Her hair was in two braids, one on each shoulder. And each end had a pink bow pinned carefully next to the bands holding her hair together. 

“Thank you Brooke.” She smiled for the first time didn’t feel bad about falling into headspace. 

“Snack?” She asked softly. She always had a snack as she settled into Little space. 

“Of course, anything you like?” 

“Strawberries? And sippy?” Chloe turned to the case. 

Brooke nodded and grabbed the cup and then Chloe’s hand. 


	41. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Tree bros with Little, sick, Clingy Connor and caregiver Evan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Connor and Caregiver!Evan

Requested by: Mint

"Connor I need to get up."

This produced a loud whine from Evans side and watery babbles following it.

Evan sighed and calmed the little with soft words and back rubs until he finally settled again.

Evan knew he was sick. But Evan needed to stretch his legs. He couldn't stay curled up with Connor in bed all day.

Evan sucked in a breath and knew Connor would just have to wait a few minutes so Evan could take them both downstairs to eat food.

Evan untangled himself from Connor who immediately started whining again and reaching for his Caregiver.

"I know baby, just a minute and I'll be right back."

Evan made quick work of using the bathroom before returning to the squirming and almost crying Little.

"Con," Evan sighed and went to pick up the poor little.

Connor clung to Evan, arms around Evans neck and legs wrapped around Evans torso.

Evan took them downstairs and pulled out some soup from the night before when Connor starting showing symptoms.

Evan put Connor in his booster seat equipped with a table. After heating up the soup he came back to the squirming Little.

He sat and brought a spoonful of soup to Connor's mouth but Connor turned away from the spoon.

"Come on Con, just have a little. Then we can go back upstairs and watch Steven Universe yeah?"

Connor turned back but instead held his hands out, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Connor baby I can't hold you until you eat."

Connor whined in response, his hands still reaching out.

Evan knew Connor wouldn't give up so he set the soup down and removed Connor front h chair. He set Connor in his lap, at which Connor nuzzles into his Daddy's hold, and Evan picked up the soon again.

"Do you think you can take a few bites for me baby?"

Connor looked back at the spoon as if it were evil but now in his Daddy's arms, have a small nod.

Evan got almost half the soup into Connor's stomach before Connor fully turned away and his in Evans shoulder.

"You did so good baby." Evan praises kissing the top of Connor's head.

Evan made a quick sippy cup of water. Usually he would make warm milk but dairy in a sick stomach would not go well.

So Evan, as promised, took Connor back up to the warm sheets and bed, turned on the tv and cuddled up with his baby.

Letting Connor suck idly on the water, Evan placed his hand underneath the Littles shirt and on his back. Connor sighed into what was a cool and relaxing hand to his overheating body, and was starting to drift to sleep as Evan started rubbing slow circles on his back.


	42. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> what about a part 2 of chapter 19??? maybe squips busy and jeremy needs to go to the bathroom but hes too embarrased to ask (since hes is diapers) and ends up actually using his diaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Squip

Requested by: ryanstop 

Continuation of [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462300/chapters/46929190)

Jeremy had finally finished his homework and was lounging on the couch watching TV. It was one his favorite shows, but Jeremy couldn't completely focus on the TV. Beneath the baggy grey of his sweatpants, was a thickly padded diaper.

But that was the only thing the teen could think about. Not only the fact he had to wear it outside of Little space for the next hour still, but for the last 30 minutes he's had to use the bathroom.

Now, any normal person would go use the bathroom and come back to the TV. But with Jeremy in a diaper because of his accident yesterday, it was difficult to take on and off by himself. Meaning he had to ask Squip, which was embarrassing. Usually Jeremy asked to use the bathroom before being padded, and Squip made a point to check up on him so Jeremy didn't have to necessarily ask, but he's yet to decide which is more embarrassing.

So Jeremy has been squirming uncomfortably on the couch and trying to find the right moment to go talk to Squip. Squip had told him earlier he would be working in his office and could come ask any time, but that didn't stop it from being embarrassing.

Jeremy nervously jiggled his leg up and down trying to distract himself from his bodily function. At first he was hoping the TV would distract him and he wouldn't notice, but all that did was divert his attention to *not* holding his need. Once a penny sized spot dripped into his diaper, Jermey was quick to redirect his attention.

Jeremy sat for another few minutes before he knew he couldn't hold it much longer.

Jeremy stood to go to Squip's office and began to cross the room with his head hung in shame. But because he wasn't fully looking he tripped over the edge of the rug and fell flat on his stomach. All Jeremy could feel is the hard wood beneath his skin and sharp stinging vibrating through his body.

Jeremy was trying so hard. To hold back from peeing, to hold back from crying at the moment. But he couldn't anymore.

That's when the Squip heard the loud thump he looked up from his work in confusion only to scramble out of his seat upon hearing wailing come from the same direction.

Squip came into Jeremy face down on the floor, tears streaming down his face and a faint hissing sound following his cries.

Squip walked over and kneeled next to the Little, setting a gentle hand on his back.

"Hey it's okay Jerbear." He began to rub up and down Jeremy's back.

This helped the cries slowly soften and eventually stop along with the hissing sound Squip recognized as a diaper being used.

"Come on let's go get you changed." Squip helped Jeremy up and was about to set him on his hip.

"M not little." Jeremy whispered in shame.

Squip cocked his head in confusion.

"I was coming to ask--ask for help and. And I fell and and--" Jeremy was stopped as his breathing picked up for Squip to lean down to eye level with him.

"It's okay, that's not your fault. But I doubt you want to stay in a wet diaper." Squip urged Jeremy to follow him upstairs knowing too long with out a change would end in a diaper rash and then Jeremy would be Little. And a grumpy one at that.

"But I don't want another diaper I was almost done and now I have to wear one again." Jeremy became frantic and close to crying again.

Squip knew Jeremy wasn't Little, he wouldn't lie about that. But it seemed he was nearing the headspace with the whininess he was taking on. If he did slip into Little space then he could deal with that if it happened.

"I won't put you in another diaper Jer."

"You won't." Jeremy wiped at his face.

"No you've been very good and I was working for far too long anyway. We can change and then how about I order pizza tonight."

A small smile crept on Jeremy's face. "I'd like that a lot."


	43. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Stressed out Jeremy is ranting to half-listening Michael, but then Jeremy starts to unconsciously regress out of stress, and it's the first time around Michael so Michael has to figure stuff out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael

Requested by:[ reptilily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilily/pseuds/reptilily)

"-So I told dad about how my anxiety medication ran out a week ago and he still hasn't picked it up. Keeps saying that the pharmacy is closed whenever he gets the chance to stop by. It's just so frustrating you know." Jeremy finally stopped talking to take a breath.

He turned towards his best friend who was forcefully clicking and pulling a this controller as if it would make him win the level he's been on for the last hour Jeremy has been talking.

"Are you even listening?" Jeremy frowned.

"Of course I am," Michael glanced over at Jeremy. "Let's see, your school teachers have been piling work on you and since you never learned the material in the first half of the school year cause, Squip business, you're behind. And then the tutor you tried to get keeps ghosting you and have no way of passing your classes. Then of course you're usual girl issues, cause no girl in school trusts to date you because of the Halloween fiasco and Christine not working out. And to top it off your anxiety is through the roof without you're medication." Michael spoke smoothly as his expression brightened while watching the screen. He body rolled in celebration of winning the game before turning to Jeremy with a small smile. "Did I miss anything?"

Jeremy let out a small huff and turned to face forwards on the couch. "No." He mumbled with a small curl in his body.

Michael's smile changed into a sympathetic one, "Hey I'm gonna go grab some snacks and then we can hash it out with some good 'ol AOTD." He pat his best friend's back  
and pushed himself off the low-to-the-ground couch to head upstairs.

Jeremy nodded but paid no mind to the movement around him. During his rant it seemed something much worse than an anxiety attack was creeping into Jeremy's conscious.   
He knew himself well enough to know when he was near headspace, and now was no different.

He had already begun the urge to want his paci and had to pull his fingers from his lips when he realized their placement. He also wanted to be cuddled, but that need was usually not fixed considered he never had anyone around to cuddle.

Jeremy decided to revert to calming himself down until he had to go. But the longer Michael was gone the more lonely and needy Jeremy began to feel. 'Maybe he shouldn't leave. He can tell Michael and maybe--No! No, Michael can't know and Jeremy can't stay. Maybe he should come up with an excuse to leave early.'

As Jeremy battled with his two set of thoughts, Michael came down the stairs with snacks and prepped for at least an hour of zombies and best friend time. That was until Michael turned the corner to see Jeremy in panic mode. Assuming Jeremy was having a panic attack, Michael dropped he snacks onto the coffee table and sat on his knees in front of his best friend. 

"Hey Jere, just need you to breathe for me okay? In for 4," Michael started. That was until he realized Jeremy wasn't hyperventilating. And he wasn't mumbling out terrible things about himself. He was just over analyzing everything. Again. 

"Jere, i need you to look at me. Can you do that for me?" Michael asked softly.

Jeremy finally focused on Michael's blurry form. "No-" he softly whimpered. He attempted to push away Michael's hand, keyword _attempted._

"Jere- What's wrong?" Michael asked with confusion etched on his face.

"I'm gonna-- I can-- I don't know what to do Mikey," Jeremy cried out and hid face in his hands.

"Shh- Jere. It's alright just relax. Can you do that for me?" Michael slowed his words the way he usually would when Jeremy panicked. But then again, Jeremy usually wasn't fighting headspace.

"I can't." Jeremy shook his head back and forth, he couldn't slip in front of Michael. Their friendship would be gone forever, or, that's at least what he thought.

Michael sighed softly and pulled Jeremy's hand away. Forcing the teen to look at his best friend. 

"Whatever it is you can tell me Jere. I care for you and i want you comfortable and safe. If not for your self-care, then for me?" Michael tried one more time as he rubbed soft circles on Jeremy's hands. 

Jeremy looked into Michael's pleading eyes and felt himself finally settle into headspace. He could have told Michael he regressed or needed Michael to care for him.

But instead Jeremy sniffled once more and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"Hey, don't bite your fingernails." Michael said, he reached forward to remove the fingers, but he pulled away when Jeremy whined behind said digits. But instead of judging Jeremy or arguing with him he turned to the drawer under the coffee table and rummaged through it.

"I knew you might need this." Michael said as he pulled out a sealed package.

Jeremy looked over with curiosity, his eyes shining when he saw Michael take out a lavender charm on a black chord. Jeremy popped his fingers out to feel the smooth star-shaped charm.

"It's a chew-able necklace. I know you get nervous and i found this on sale." Michael gestured to the pendant.

Jeremy immediately brought the star to his lips and began chewing on an end of a point.

Michael unclipped the back and looped the chord around Jeremy's neck for him.

"Perfect." Michael smiled, and Jeremy gave him a toothy grin back.

"T-thank you." Jeremy whispered softly. Jeremy's gaze drifted to the table and mumbled "Chip." Behind his charm.

Michael swug around and grabbed a bag of chips, giving it to Jeremy.

Jeremy dropped the charm to try and open the bag but his hands wouldn't go where he wanted them to.

Now Michael raised an eyebrow at Jeremy's struggle, taking the bag and tearing it open. 

"You good Jere?" He handed the bag back. 

"Mhmm," Jeremy hummed as he started shoving chips in his mouth.

Michael took a moment to think. 'Jeremy is acting weird, but he's been acting weird since I came down.' 

While Michael was thinking Jeremy wasn't paying attention and accidentally bit his tongue. The already frazzled little just began crying.

"Jeremy what's wrong. What happened?" Michael immediately turned.

"Bi' my tong' ," He whined behind tears.

'Okay something is definitely wrong.' Michael thought as a reached forward to wipe away the tears.

"How about we try and calm down with a little Super Mario Bros." Michael offered since it was a simple game that always seemed to cheer Jeremy up.

"Okay" Jeremy sniffed.

Michael popped in the game and settled on the couch next to Jeremy. Trying to think what was going on with his best friend. While Jeremy was pushing buttons because it made funny sounds on the screen. 

Michael was glad Jeremy seemed happier bu he was also doing terribly in the game, which is very unlike him.

Michael looked over to see Jeremy happily playing but beginning to nod off. 

"You wanna take a nap Jer?" 

"Nap time?" Jeremy slurred.

That's when in clicked in Michael's head. 'Jeremy was acting like a little kid. And right after all this stress and bad things going on,' Michael had to assume it was a coping mechanism.

"Yea bud, it's nap time."

Michael helped Jeremy over to the bed and waited til he was asleep to go over to his computer.

'Looks like i have some research to do.'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so very sorry about not updating in forever. My schedule seems to get crazier every day, and school is school. I really appreciate all the requests. Im going to start setting up dates im required to update my fics so they are regular and organized.


	44. Boyf Riends and Pinkberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Ooh, can you do one with The boyfs and Pinkberry? Like Jeremy and Brooke have a playdate and Brooke dresses Jeremy up as a princess? Pretty please with sprinkles on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael  
> Little!Brooke and Caregiver!Chloe

Requested by: [BigGleeFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic)

"Blue or green?" Brooke held out the two nail polishes.

"Ba-" Jeremy responded with a giggle.

"Blue it is." She smiled and took Jeremy's hand in one of her own and the nail polish brush in the other.

"Stop wiggling silly baby," Brooke chastised as much as a 5 year old could. 

Jeremy had no cares as he sat in the middle of Brooke's playroom with oranges, yellows, and pinks in the room. From toys to the walls themselves. Brooke had just messily finished the right hand when--

"Brooklyn Grace Lohst!" 

Brooke dropped the nail polish but thankfully onto the napkins spread out across the floor. 

"Da!" Jeremy squealed and clapped his hands at his caregiver standing next to the fuming Chloe. 

Michael moved forward but took a moment to examine Jeremy.

He was in his onesie still, but a tutu was pulled over it along with a necklace of colorful beads around his neck, which were slobbered on probably from Jeremy. He had a tiara placed carefully among his curls, which brings us to the face.

Pink lipstick was surprisingly inside the lines, except for one streak of it down to his jaw (He had moved). Glitter was everywhere else. His, eyelids, cheeks, forehead. Jeremy was covered in multiple different colors. Michael would have been impressed if Brooke hadn't made such a mess of the room and his baby.

"Come on Jer-bear let's go get you cleaned up."

Michael scooped up the Little and slipped past Chloe before she started yelling.

"What did we say about dressing up as a princess?" 

Brooke pouted and looked at the ground. "Only can dress up if Mommy or another adult is heres."

"So why did you dress-up Jeremy?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not an answer Brooke." Chloe stood firm. She wasn't one to fold under puppy dog eyes and a toothy grin.

"I dunno."

Chloe sighed and rubbed her face with one hand. "Well you can figure out why in time out, 10 minutes, then you are apologizing to Jeremy and Michael. And you will help me clean up this mess, okay young lady."

"Yes Mommy." Brooke sulked away to the corner. 

Chloe left the room to follow the sounds of squeals by Jeremy to the bathroom. 

Chloe peaked in to see Michael struggling with a squirming Jeremy as he tried to scrub the make-up and glitter off with a make-up wipe. "Hope you don't mind."

"Please, I should be apologizing. We're working on that, I should have known better than leaving them alone."

"Chloe it's fine I promise. They were alone 15 minutes, I'm surprised how fast she worked." Michael gestured to Jeremy. "Plus Jeremy doesn't seem scarred, heck I think he enjoyed it as much as Brooke did." Michael pauses his ministrations and looked over at Chloe's frustrated face. "They're kids, don't go too hard on her."

Chloe nodded and checked her phone.

Still 6 minutes.

Chloe went ahead and decided she would now just be hiding all her makeup and such so it would be out of reach of Brooke.

It wasn't long before Chloe went back to Brooke's room and found her squirming in her time out chair.

"Time out is over," Chloe softened and soon Brooke was shooting out of her seat and hugging Chloe.

"I'm sorry Mommy I should have listened to you. I won't do it again."

Chloe knee she would forget that fact as soon as glitter and tiaras were nearby again but for now she nodded and helped Brooke clean up the mess.

\-------

"Say bye to Jeremy Brooke." Chloe held the girl on her hip.

"Bye bye Jerry-me." She giggles as the baby curled closer to his caregivers shoulder he was nearly asleep on.

"See you around Chlo." Michael smile sand turned to leave.

As soon as the door closed Brooke bounced in Chloes grip. "Can we watch Sofia the First?"


	45. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Sudden idea: Jeremy dealing with a little!Michael who has a fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy

Requested by: [Castor_Raiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden)

- _Jereme plz come over_

When Jeremy's phone buzzed with that message Jeremy was out the door and down the street as fast as he could. Michael never outright asked Jeremy to come over unless Michael unexpectedly fell into Little space.

Jeremy was in the Mell house and on his way down to the basement within minutes, slowly creaking open the door looking for Michael.

Michael hated to be alone while in little space. He got nervous and scared easily and always needs comfort, especially the first drop into little space.

"Jere-me" Michael toddled over and wrapped himself around Jeremy.

"'hurts." Michael whined.

Jeremy internally began freaking out, "What hurts baby?" he asked softly.

"'throat an' tummy an' head." Michael pulled away enough to point att he spots he named. "I feel real icky." Michael gave a small shiver.

Jeremy visibly relaxed once realizing Michael only had a cold. 

"My poor baby." Jeremy soothed as he lifted the back of his hand up to Michael's forehead. As expected Jeremy was met with heat radiating off of Michael.

"How about we go upstairs, then get you something to eat, and you can stay on the couch after that." Jeremy held out his hand for Michael to take. but before they went upstairs Michael stopped Jeremy.

"Blue." He pulled at Jeremy's arm, glancing over at his dresser.

"Go get him."Jeremy nudged and let Michael toddle over to the blue pac-man ghost. Returning with the stuffie, Jeremy took Michael upstairs and settled him on the couch among many pillows and throw blankets in hope of breaking the Little's fever.

It was still 10:30 am, so Jeremy made some toast as something simple to eat. As the bread toasted, Jeremy dug around in the cabinets for liquid medicine knowing little Michael wouldn't be able to take a pill.

Jeremy found a bottle of dayquil for the little, but if needed he spotted pepto bismal too.

Jeremy went back to the couch with a plate of triangle cut toast, a medicine cup of orange liquid, and a sippy-cup with water.

Michael was huddled under a blanket, hugging blue close to his chest.

"Come on Mikey, can you try and nibble on this toast for me? Then this little cup is gonna help you feel better."

Michael peaked out to look at said cup. Little Michael hated medicine, but Jeremy knew he hated feeling icky even more.

"Toas' firs'" Michael mumbled into the plush material of blue.

Usually Jeremy would chastise the little on using his manners, but at the moment that wasn't the most important thing to worry about. Jeremy sat down on the couch next to Michael and fed the little some toast until Michael pushed the plate away. When Jeremy leaned forward to grab the medicine off the coffee table, Michael whined.

"I know baby, it will be over super fast I promise." Jeremy prepared the sippy-cup.

With a hesitant nod Michael took the cup in his hands and swallowed it down with a grimace. Jeremy immediately switched out the empty cup for the water. 

"You did so good Mikey." Jeremy rubbed his back as the familiar sucking sound echoed from the sippy-cup.

Michael whined and buried his face in Jeremy's side, abandoning his sippy-cup. 

With one click the soft sounds of the TV turned on and soft pastel colors filled the screen. 

"Mmm." Michael sounded when he looked over at the TV. 

Jeremy knew it wouldn't fix everything. But it would calm Michael until he inevitably fell asleep.

Michael's soft happy humming was enough for Jeremy a the moment.


	46. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> What about Jeremy refusing to go into little space? Michaels trying to get him to relax but he just keeps fighting it until he has a tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jermey and Caregiver!Michael

Requested by: gsbsskams

"Jeremy, you need to open the door." Michael kept his voice steady and away from stern and bossy. That wouldn't help the situation at hand.

"No, Michael just go home. I'm _fine."_

Michael scoffed, Jeremy was anything _but_ fine. Michael has been watching. He always is. And he gave Jeremy space and time and waited. But it's on him now because now Jeremy has reverted back to his old ways. "You can't push it away Jeremy. And you're definitely not pushing me away. I'm going to stay right here until you open this door." And true to his word Michael stayed where he was for about 10 minutes until Jeremy got impatient. Or to be more clear, hungry.

"I said to go home Michael." Jeremy huffed and pushed past the other teen.

Michael followed behind Jeremy who was stomping down the stairs.

"You know I can't do that. I'm here to help you, I'm not against you." Michael reassured. He remembers when Jeremy first started regressing with Michael. It took hours just to get Jeremy into Little space. And for almost 5 months now they've had a strong weekly schedule. But Jeremy went on a trip with his dad one weekend. And then he had a school trip the Friday they were going to make missed Little time. And soon Jeremy started distancing Little space again and now Michael has to help the poor, stressed, and anxious teen.

Jeremy opened the fridge and pretended to ignore what Michael said.

Michael walked up beside him, "How about we just sit down for a minute and---"

"I'm sorry did you say something Michael," Jeremy remarked.

Michael immediately saw through Jeremy's actions before Jeremy did. Jeremy's little side was on the upward climb for a temper tantrum, it was only a matter of time so Michael had to work quick.

"Jeremy, how about we make a deal--" but Michael was interrupted by Jeremy slamming the fridge closed with a huff. Jeremy turned to face Michael, an angry pout on his face and his arms crossed tightly. Jeremy glanced over at Michael and mumbled out "There's nothing to eat.

Michael knew Jeremy was near breaking down so he'd have to try and help his best friend the best he can at the moment.  
"Do you want me to make you a grilled cheese?" Michael asked, knowing both Little and Big Jeremy had a shared favorite of grilled cheese. And Michael knew for a fact Jeremy hasn't eaten yet today, which only adds to his grumpiness.

"No! No no no no no no no!" Jeremy yelled. "I don't need you're help. I'm big and i don't need you!" Jeremy screamed, his feet stomping along with his words.

Though the words stung, Michael knew Jeremy was just hungry, tired, and in need of Little space. "Jeremy I need you to take a few breaths for me-can you do that?" Michael asked with a steady voice, obvious Jeremy had reached Little space.

Jeremy ignored him and pushed past him to reach the cabinets "I want food now!" Jeremy yelled as he began pulling things out of the cabinet and throw them onto the floor.

Michael knew this was an outlet and a final bridge for him to reach little space in so long. But this was not allowed. Michael walked forward and gently took a hold of Jeremy's wrists so he had no choice bu to stop. "Jeremy we do not throw things or yell."

Jeremy squirmed in Michael's grip with a whine, "Let me go,"

"No. But I am going to give you one more chance to take a few breaths and calm down.

Jeremy continued to wriggle and squirm until tears began to glisten in the corners of his eyes.

"Jeremy?" Michael asked, ducking his head down to look into Jeremy's eyes.

"'m sorry 'm sorry--"Jeremy cried out. His shoulders began to shake as tears began to stream down his face.

Michael immediately pulled the little close and cradled him to his chest. Michael could feel Jeremy sob and cry into his chest and could remember just how much he hated these breakdowns.

Michael had hoped they had passed at this point, but Michael found himself reverting back to old methods with ease. Michael lifted the still crying little into his arms and bounced Jeremy gently, whispering soft reassurance into his ear. When Jeremy's heavy breathing slowed to soft puffs of air, and the tears wetting Michael's neck began to dry, Michael decided to take Jeremy upstairs for a nap. Once Michael got Jeremy upstairs and about to lay him down, Jeremy whimpered and clenched his hand in Michael's hoodie.

One meek "don' go" had Michael clambering into the small double bed and a worn out little napping on his chest.

  
  



	47. Boyf Riends (and kinda RichJake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can you do one with boyfs where Michael has lost Jeremy at the mall and has searched everywhere and hes panicking and finally he sees someone who he thought was his cg but its not and its actually Jake and Rich hanging out and Michael just involuntarily slips, then Jake reveals he's a cg and goes on a little adventure to find Jeremy while Rich just follows along confused as h e c c ??? (This was longer than I anticipated oops but thanks in advance :o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy  
> Caregiver!Jake  
> Unclassified!Rich

Requested by:[ reptilily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilily/pseuds/reptilily)

How do you loose someone who is 5"9 feet tall? Well it seems Michael managed to do just that. 

Michael had tapped his friend on the shoulder as they were aimlessly walking around and told him he was heading off to the bathroom they had just passed.

When Michael left he was confused to find Jeremy not in sight. Michael frowned and reached in his pocket to grab his phone and call Jeremy. Upon pulling out his device he found it dead and remembered it hadn't charged the night before and died prematurely earlier in the day.

Michael looked to his left and right in hope of seeing Jeremy, but Michael's only option was to brave the mass of people in the mall and walk the direction they had been walking before Michael went to the bathroom.

Michael began walking and glancing at each store as he passed. Thankfully all the racks at the mall were shorter than Jeremy so if Jeremy was there Michael should be able to tell.

The longer Michael walked the more nervous he became, by the time he reached the end of the strip, he began wringing his hands and pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. Even starting to chew on the drawstrings of his hoodie (a habit he picked up after he started regressing) and felt his panic starting to trigger his little space.

"Michael?"

Michael whipped around at his name being called. He almost cried in relief to see some familiar faces after 25 minutes of wandering.

"Jake! Rich! Oh my god it's so nice to see you two." Michael pulled aside to the bench they just stood up from.

"What are you doing here alone. Don't you normally come with Jeremy?" Rich asked as he moved to one side of the visibly frazzled teen.

"Yeah I do. But I went to the bathroom and I told Jer but he must not have heard because when I came out he as gone and I didn't know what to do since my phone is dead so I started walking and--"

"Hey slow down it's okay. We'll find him, I can give him a call and we can meet up. Yeah?" Jake nodded and kept Michael's attention away from panicking.

Even though Jake's voice sounded strikingly similar to Jeremy's tone when he was calming down Little Michael, Michael had no time to care as 1- He really wanted to find Jeremy _,_ 2-Little Michael wasn't far from showing his face anyway, 3- He was _panicking._

While Michael was having his internal battle Jake had already told Rich to call Jeremy and Jake was gently shaking Michael from his thoughts.

"Hey Michael, Jeremy said he can meet us at the food court so let's head over to the escalators and go upstairs." Jake nodded.

Michael looked over with glazed over eyes, his fingers trailing around his mouth as he bit his fingernails.

Rich trailed ahead with occasional glances back at Jake and Michael. Michael nervously avoiding speaking with others as his headspace continued to loom over him and inch closer and closer. Before they reached the escalators Jake paused his circles on Michael's back to whisper a question to him. "Michael, are you a Little?" Jake didn't seem like the type to ask for someone's classification but at the moment Michael was too far gone to care.

"Yea," He nodded. 

Rich looked back at the two with a realization on his face as he happened to overhear.

"I just wan J-J-Jere me." Michael stuttered out as his little side completely took over.

"Hey hey it's alright, it's okay. We will be with Jeremy in no time." Jake assured. But Michael had already given up and had tears streaming down his face and his knees buckling beneath him.

Jake thankfully had the instinct to catch the little and scoop him into his arms. 

Jake began a series of comforting words and bouncing as Michael hiccuped into his shoulder.

"You're a Caregiver?" Rich pulled back to ask as they neared the escalators.

"Yeah, at least it's coming in handy."

Rich nodded,"I'm gonna send a quick text to Jer to tell him he's in Little space." He said and pulled out his phone as they rode up. Michael was still crying, but at least he had quieted some.

"Hey Mikey look the food courts are right over there, that's where Jeremy is too."

"Da?" Michael hiccuped.

"Mhmm." Jake hummed back, even though the longing in his eyes was evident he wanted a Little who could call Jake their 'Da'. 

"Rich could you go find him?'" Jake called to the shorter male as Jake kept bouncing Michael.

Rich nodded and gave a small salute which Michael let a watery giggle out at seeing.

"Look at that pretty smile, I would love to see it again." Jake talked up Michael to keep him distracted. 

Michael continued to let out shy giggles until he heard a piercing, "Mikey!"

"Da?" Michael turned in Jake's arms. "Da!" He called out and leaned away from Jake to outreach his arms to his Caregiver.

"Oh baby, Daddy's sorry he turned around and you were gone. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"No Da." Michael burrowed his face in Jeremy's shoulder.

"Thank you." Jeremy mouthed over to Jake and Rich as he took Michael in his arms and moved to head home.


	48. Expensive Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> If you're still accepting request, could you do one with little lispy Rich and caregiver Michael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Rich and Caregiver!Michael

Requested by:[ Yemo_Quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemo_Quartet/pseuds/Yemo_Quartet)

_Find Michael, Find Michael, Find Michael, Find Mic-_

Rich finally spotted the familiar red hoodie and and white headphones among the other teens crowding the hallway. Rich's only advantage at the moment was that his height difference allowed him to quickly slip by and make his way to Michael.

Michael turned when he felt a tug on his hoodie sleeve and was met with Rich staring back at him.

"Hey Rich what's up?"

All Rich responded with was a small whimper and pulling at Michael's sleeve again, a quick glance a the doors leading outside. Michael's brow furrowed in confusion until Rich murmured under his breath,

"Speak up Rich I can't you."

"I'm about to slip." Rich couldn't stop hiss lisp from escaping and changing the word 'slip' to 'thip'. Rich only started using his lisp if he was in little space and the use of the speech impediment showed Michael just how close Rich really was.

"Come on, my car isn't too far away." Michael immediately placed a hand on Rich;s back in a protective embrace and began leading Rich out of the building. Despite little's slipping being a usual occurrence, Rich had never before slipped at school and was embarrassed to admit to anyone his classification.

Rich was trying his hardest to hold himself together until he reached Michael's car. Something he was assured is safe and secure.

Michael pulled open the backseat door once unlocking it.

"Are you okay with getting in your car-seat?" 

Rich gave a weary look around, and found no one was around since the side with the car-seat was on the other side of the car.

"Yea." Rich nodded. Making a point to avoid 's' letters, when he fully slips his 4 year old headspace will have no cares about any one seeing him be strapped into the car or his lisp being prominate. But since he was still in between head-spaces, he rushed to get strapped in the car and for Michael to finally leave for home.

After about 10 minutes in the car Michael looked back to check on Rich.

"You okay there Richie. You haven't said anything in a while."

"Mhmm. Hey Da, can I haves blankie when we get homes. I'm tired." Not only was Rich's lisp one full swing, but slurred speech also added a layer of cuteness and sign of how Little he was.

Michael nodded, realizing Rich's silence was of fatigue and not any issues.

When they reached Michaels house, Michael helped Rich out of his seat and went to place him on the ground but Rich whined softly and clung tightly to Michael.

He really didn't want to be put down. He was too tired to walk, plus his Da is always so comfy.

The last thing Rich remembers was a gentle kiss on his forehead and knowing he was safe with his Da.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the order got messed up. Hopefully I fixes it. I try and do chapters in order of when I receive requests


	49. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can you do one with little!michael and caregiver!jeremy in which they get caught into a mall fire and Michael regresses due to getting memories of the fire at Jake’s house and Jeremy is basically dragging him out. Tysm ❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy

Requested by: Loser.geek.orwhatever

"Okay, so we just got some office supplies like my dad asked, but since were here, I was thinking we stop by Hot Topic to pick up a pair of earbuds. I really need some. And if you want we can stop by Spencer's for anything special if you're up for it."

Michael blushes slightly at the hint towards little gear, he usually likes to keep his little life and big life separate.

"We can." Michael nodded.

Then they both heard a loud scream and a 'fwom' sound.

Michael turned his head to see a large burst of fire through the glass of a restaurant.

Michael immediately panicked and his heart racing. His hands scrambled for purchase and began clawing at Jeremys arm. Which Jeremy responded with just as suddenly. Michael's panic was evident and Jeremy glances over with relief flossing his face.

"Michael hey it's okay it's okay. It's a hibachi place see. They're putting on a show. It's just some playful fun." Jeremy immediately curled around Michael anyway and rubbed his back. He pointed towards the restaurant and Michael managed to glance back and see that the flame had indeed died down and was gone, and the lady was behind by made fun of by her seated neighbor.

But that didn't start Michaels mind from wandering. From memories flooding back. Guilt settling in his gut.

_Michael continued sobbing and heaving for air in the tub. He looked up through his foggy tears. When he heard a scream._

_"Fire! There's a fire!"_

_Michael gathered himself and peaked out the door to see flames licking at the edge of the stairs and enclosing him._

_He shut the door but it was too late. Smoke filled his lungs and he couldn't stop his sobs from turning into dry heave coughing._

_Coughing and tears_

_Tears and coughing_

"Michael! Breathe, breathe buddy." Jeremy was smacking his back when he came back into focus.

One look at his glassy eyes and Jeremy knew staying big was out of the question. He knows of Michael's terrors with fire. He's been there for the nightmares and the panic attacks. And he's here right now.

Jeremy quickly glanced around and his eyes set upon Barns and Nobles. Perfect! It would be quiet and the kids section might have something Jeremy could use as a last resort.

"Come on Mikey, let's go in here for a few minutes." Jeremy lead Michael away from the scene, though Michaels panic slowed his pace and stopped his legs from working, and Jeremy had to tug a little to get Michael away from the Hibachi place that was bound to create another fire.

But obviously Michaels panic didn't stop from the way Michael still had a death grip on Jeremys arm.

Jeremy was pleased to find no one was really in the store considering teens now a days, plus the fact malls were over expensive. It was only a few older people and a stray couple. Jeremy lead Michael back to the empty kids center, and wen river to a large chair that would fit them both.

He heaved Michael up on his lap and smoothed his hair down with a gentle hand.

"Mikey. How are you feeling?"

"Real small." Michael murmured back. "Paci?"

Jeremy wasn't expecting Michael to respond with that, but none the less Jeremy reached in his backpack and pulled out a small box holding Michaels precious, and only, pacifier.

Michael immediately took a hold of it and brought it to his lips. Jeremy gently rubbed up and down Michaels back and whispered soft reassuring words.

Jeremy kept a check on Michaels pulse, and after a few minutes Michael finally showed signs of calming. The tell tale sign Michael was fully in headspace was when his focus started wandering and earned a glazed over look.

"F'oggy!" Michael giggles behind his pacifier and pointed.

Jeremy filled the finger to a small stuffed animal resting on a rack of many animals and book characters.

Jeremy noticed Michaels glimmer in his eye and couldn't help from noting that the cartoon frog would be bought before they leave. It's just, despite Jeremy helping Michael regress for the last 4 months since being de-Squiped, Michael has the minimum amount of little gear imaginable. He refuses to allow Jeremy to buy it for him, but also doesn't like splurging on himself.

So this was the opportune moment to get something special and personal for Michael that wasn't generic or randomly found.

So after a little coaxing Jeremy managed to get Michael to return the pacifier and get on his own feet to walk.

Jeremy quickly paid for the frog and a pair of earbuds he snagged on the way to the cash register. Jeremy made sure to keep the bag in hand and as soon as they reached the car Jeremy pulled out the frog for Michael.

"F'oggy." Michael mumbled again, already having slipped his paci back in. At this age he had troubles not having something in his mouth, so his pacifier became very well used once Jeremy managed to make him buy it.

Jermey shut the door to the back seat and of the soft snores were any indication, Jeremy would be carrying a sleeping little into his house.


	50. Spicy Bis and Playride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy being babysat by Brooke and Christine and they turn into cuddle monsters and Jeremy's just having a overall great time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Rich  
> Caregiver!Brooke and Caregiver!Christine

Requested by: [reptilily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilily/pseuds/reptilily)

Jeremy squealed as he hid behind a chair leg.

"I wonder where Jeremy could be?"

"I don't know Christine, where do delicious little boys like to hide?"

"Maybe they like to hide right where big old tickle monsters can find them!!" Christine squealed as she scooped up Jeremy from where he was poorly hiding and began blowing raspberries on his neck.

"Brookie help!!"

"Oh I can't help you Jeremy. You're Chrissy's meal tonight."

Jeremy was plopped on the couch as more ticklish blows were delivered to sensitive spots.

Christine was careful to deliver in small intervals so Jeremy could still breathe, and not flail to much he hit something.

After a few minutes Christine acres as if she were full.

"I think I had way to much little boy." Christine puffed out her cheeks.

Jeremy giggled back from where he was laying on his back.

"You know what makes me feel better after a big meal?" Brooke asked coming up behind her girlfriend to wrap her arms around her waist.

"What's that?"

"Some cuddles on the couch! Do you want to help Auntie Chrissy feel better Jere?"

"Yea yea!!" Brooke moves to scoop u other little and deliver an Eskimo kiss that Jeremy happily responded to.

Brooke placed Jeremy in her lap and Christine snuggled up next to her. Jeremy nuzzled his face into Christine's shoulder, practically between the two at this point.

"Look like someone is tired." Brooke sing-songed.

"Nuh uh." Jeremy yawned.

Christine smiles and pet the littles hair. Jeremy closed his eyes and his fingers drifted towards his mouth.

"Where's his pacifier?" Brooke whispered.

"To your left."

Brooke grabbed the box and slipped the pacifier gently past Jeremys lips to replace the fingers.

The two girls simply chatted and kept Jeremy calm until the door creaked open.

"Hey guys where is Jere?"

"Right Heere." Christine giggles and pointed.

"Wow you got him asleep. Not an easy feat."

Rich nodded and walked over to his little boy.

"Let's just say the tickle monster cane to visit." Brooke chuckled.

"Yes well the cuddle monster is the one who swooped in with her charm."

"Oh stop it you."

"You two are very sweet but I think it's time I take Jeremy home." Rich stopped their flirting and scooped up Jeremy. The jostling caused Jeremy to wake up for a moment.

"Daddy? Daddy!" He quickly nuzzled into his Daddy's warm neck.

"Can you say bye to Brookie and Chrissy?"

"Bye bye." Jeremy turned and waved.

"Bye Jere-bear."

"Bye cutie patootie."

They chimed in at the same time.

Jeremy softly smiled and rested his head on Rich's should again, soft puffs of air showing he had fallen back of to sleep.


	51. Pins and Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Could you do pins and patches with little! Jakey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jake and Caregiver!Michael

Requested by: Kipper

Michael opened the door and his eyes began scanned the room for his Little.

"Da!" Jake called out from where he was in Jeremys arms.

"I'm sorry, I usually wouldn't call but he just wouldn't stop crying for you when he slipped deeper than usual."

"Hey it's okay, I understand, he usually doesn't get this small so it's not your fault." Michael assured as he transferred the tear stained little into his arms. Jakes arms immediately wrapped around Michael's neck and he buried his face in his Caregivers shoulder.

"Can you say bye to Jeremy?" Michael nudged his little, who regardless, loves to wave and smile for others. Instead Jake whimpered softly and burrowed further into Michael's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll see you Thursday Jakey." Jeremy softly spoke as he moved towards the door.

As soon as the front door closed Michael let himself fully worry for his baby. "What's wrong Jakey? What do you need?" Michael gently bounced him.

The only response from Jake was another small whine.

"We're going to be non-verbal today huh? That's okay Jakey-bear. Let's go change into some more appropriate clothes." Michael carried his Little upstairs. Usually Jake stayed as a 5 year old for the most part, but when he gets really stressed or frightened, he falls into a younger head-space.

Once Michael got upstairs and into Jake's little room he passed over to a corner that was rarely used. It was a large changing table with a set of drawers connected.

Michael pried Jake off of him to set him a top the changing table.

Jake's whines and pleas were heart breaking as he squirmed and reached back for his Dada, but the sooner he was changed the sooner Michael could help his poor Little feel better.

"Just a few minutes and then Dada can pick you up again. But Dada is right here, okay?" Michael used his soothing voice as he opened the first drawer before pausing.

"Hey Jakey-bear. I just need you to look at Dada for a minute." Michale softly rubbed Jake's tummy to give him some grounding contact.

"I need you to tell Dada how old you slipped to."

Jake whined back and sniffled as he reached his arms back out.

"I know I know. It's so much easier if I know and do it for you. But we haven't done this in a while have we Jakey-bear? Just show me fingers. 2 fingers, 3 fingers..." Michael demonstrates with his opposite hand.

Jake lifted a meek 2 fingers before they found their way to his mouth.

"Such a good Jakey I have." Michael grinned at Jake cooperating and responding. Michael placed a gentle kiss on Jake's forehead and Jake returned it with a babbling sound.

Michael reached into the drawer and pulled out a diaper, changing supplies and a very special paci that has yet to be used.

Michael recalls 5 year old Jakey pointing at the paci when they were shopping online and claiming "That's the kind of paci for special occasions."

So of course Michael bought it and stuck it in this exact drawer for this exact, special occasion.

"Ducky!" Jake babbled his first word since Michael got home and reached for the pacifier. 5 year old Jakey was right. The paci was for a special occasion.

Michael popped the pastel yellow duck pacifier, into Jake's mouth and was pleased to find Jake starting to relax.

Michael swiftly changed Jake with no fuss and then pulled out a snap onesie. It had a plethora of stars throughout the soft fabric, and Michael slipped it on Jake and snapped it together.

Usually at this age Michael would put Jake in a t-shirt and shorts but most of his were dirty and Jake looked as though he was about to fall asleep soon anyway.

"Da." Jake mumbled behind his pacifier and made grabby hands.

Michael scooped up Jake with a smile and set Jake on his hip.

"Does my little Jakey feel better now?" Michael bopped Jake's Jose with his pointer finger.

Jake rested his head on Michael's shoulder and smiled up at his Dada.

"I'll take that as a yes." Michael carried the little downstairs and to the fridge. "I think a nice warm bottle is in order." Michael pulled out the milk and reached for the bottles, though stored towards the back of the cupboard, managed to grab one.

"Bot'le." Jake murmured.

Michael made quick work of filling up the bottle and warming it to a fair temperature before taking the bottle and his young Little to the couch.

Michael cradled Jake as he pulled out the pacifier and replaced it with the bottle nipple. Jake was only halfway through the bottle when he started dozing off. Michael gently eased the bottle away for later, and replaced the paci.

Once Michael was sure Jake was fully asleep and sound, he took his little back upstairs to the modified bed. It usually stayed in its twin bed form, but it had attachable gates for every side so there was no need for a crib.

Once Michael swaddled Jake in probably one too many blankets, he attached each gate and pulled them up to the correct height.

With one last glance and a soft sigh, Michael turned on the baby monitor and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight my little Jakey-bear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t uploaded in forever
> 
> But I’m trying I get caught up with my requests


	52. Boyf Riends and Tree Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I just had the random idea of Jeremy and Evan being cousins and both littles, and they have a, I guess playdate or something while Michael and Connor chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael  
> Little!Evan and Caregiver!Connor

Requested by: [Castor_Raiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden)

"Dis is Danny. He's a giraffe. Giraffe's are the coolest cause they have long necks and are super talls. Like me!" Jeremy shoved his stuffed friend close enough that Evan could see.

"Trees are tall too! I wish I could climb one but Daddy says he doesn't want me to get hurts."Evan shrugged.

"There is a super cool tree in Mr. Jacobs' yard. You can see it over the fence, it's super duper big! Wanna go look?" Jeremy pointed to the back door.

"Yea!" Evan sprung to his feet and following Jeremy out to the back yard, past their Daddy’s on the couch.

"You two be careful!" Michael yelled after them, having overheard the little's conversation from a few feet away.

Connor chuckled at the two's energy. "It's really nice for them to hang out. It really helps Evan open up, he really isn't this open around other little's."

"I know. Jeremy has Rich, but Rich is on the older side. 6 even 7, and Jeremy tries to act like a 'big boy' a little too much around him. He needs time in his right headspace around other little's his age."

"Yea, it's hard for Evan to get into his headspace sometimes. His anxiety gets in the way but you've mentioned how it's the same for Jeremy.”

Michael nodded in agreement as he looked out to where their little's were excitedly talking and gesturing.

"I wonder what it's like for them to finally let go. I mean Caregiver headspace's are great. But for them, they get to be kids again. And with what they have gone through, they deserve that chance." 

\-----

"See! Look how big it is!!" Jeremy pointed at the large tree.

"That's a oak tree! I saw it in a book Daddy gave me. I bet a bunch of squirrels live in it. And really cute baby birds."

Jeremy squealed at the thought.

"You think so? I love squirrels they are so fuzzy and small and they can fit like. A bagillian nuts in their mouth." Jeremy mimed filling his cheeks with nuts, making Evan laugh. 

They were interrupted by being called inside. 

"Snack time!" They both giggled at the sight of Michael holding treats in his hands at the back door.

"Race you inside?" Evan looked over at Jeremy,

"I'm gonna beat you," Jeremy smirked, already starting to run.

"Hey no fair." Evan ran after him, both laughing as they raced to the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work. But it's the first update of the new year for this book. I'd love to be sent more requests if any of you have some. I might upload some more pre-written prompts for you all to pick from.


	53. Spicy Bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Spicy bis age regression plz Bby rich. Rich looks like he'd be a toddler just getting into shit. Then he cries because he saw a bug and he r u n s 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Rich and Caregiver!Jeremy

Requested by: ThatinvertPokemon (aka my boyf)

"Rich you better not be doing what I think you're doing." Jeremy bellowed loudly through the house, starting towards the kitchen where he heard some clattering and then giggles.

Jeremy walked into the doorway of the kitchen to find Rich on top of the kitchen counter, trying to climb onto the fridge where the cookie jar is.

"Richard Adrian Goranski! Get down right now before you get hurt!" Jeremy practically screamed at his little. Panicking more so than angry.

"But cookies!" Rich reached again. But before Rich could reach the sweet treats, a beetle crawled out from a corner of the fridge.

"Bug!" Rich screamed and immediately retracted his hand. He moved to jump off the counter with scared Jeremy half to death.

Rich then proceeded to run to the other end of the house and into a closet that could keep him safe from any bugs. Well that's what his toddler logic told him at least.

It wasn't until Rich was curled up in the closet that realization hit him, Daddy is mad at him.

He hates it when Daddy is mad because it reminds him of his old mean Daddy. Rich didn't hear Jeremy calling for him over his soft crys to himself.

The door to the closet creaked open and shone light upon the little. Rich instinctively curled up smaller and whimpered.

"Richie baby, the bad bug is gone now. Do you think you can come out for Daddy?"

Rich shook his head back and forth.

"No? Why no baby?" Jeremys face changed to confusion.

"Cause. Cause Daddy m-mad." Rich hiccuped.

"Oh Richie, Daddy isn't mad he was scared. Daddy was scared you would fall and get hurt."

"Not mad?" Rich sniffled and looked up.

"No baby, but we will talk about not climbing things."

Rich launched himself out of the closet and into Jeremys arms.

"Im sorry Daddy. I won't climb on anything no mores."

Jeremy knew that statement was more so because Rich didn't want to see a bug again. But he'd take it.

"Can I have cookies now?" Rich pulled away and used some very convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Only because it's already off the top of the fridge." Jeremy stood with a Rich on his hip and headed for the kitchen. Rich's toothy smile was enough of a treat for Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did write this per request of my Boyfriend so,,,,,yea


	54. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Can you do one with boyfs where whenever person A regresses they want the max amount of attention and physical contact from person B, and B knows this but he pretends to not know because he finds it cute when A whines and climbs on B please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael

Requested by: [reptilily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilily/pseuds/reptilily)

"Daddy--" Jeremy whined as he stuck his head out of the bedroom. "Daddy where you go?"

A muffled voice called out with a soft "I'm coming!", that made Jeremy visibly relax. Jeremy turned to go wiggle back onto the bed and wait for his Daddy to return. 

"I'm here, I'm here." Michael finally entered the room, a sippy cup with warm milk and a familiar blanket in grip.

"Blankie!" Jeremy squealed. His blanket had been in the wash all day and he was happy to see the prized possession again. Jeremy took the offered blanket and milk, cuddling the blanket to his cheek and rubbing the soft material there to soothe himself. Jeremy slowly began sipping on the warm milk, his eyes already drooping with sleep.

Michael turned to change into more appropriate sleep clothes when Jeremy whined.

"Where Daddy goin?" 

"I have to change real quick baby. I'll be back real soon."

"No come cuddle." Jeremy pouted, dropping the milk to instead reach out for his caregiver. 

A small smirk formed on Michael's face.

"Oh you wanted to cuddle? I was going to go watch some TV while you sleep."

"Daddy no! Not allowed. Half to cuddle." Jeremy became offended, and a sleepy whine filled his voice.

"Are you sure? I think blankie and you will be fine by yourselves." Michael took on a playful tone that Jeremy obviously didn't pick up on.

"Nu uh. Daddy half to stay to chase away monsters." Jeremy began flapping his hands nervously.

"Okay okay I'll come cuddle Jer. But I do have to change." Michael chuckled at his very adorable baby, ducking into the bathroom with an armful of clothes and went to brush his teeth as well. Jeremy returned to sipping on his milk and tapped his foot impatiently. When Michael finally emerged Jeremy disregarded his things to sit on his knees.

"Bed Daddy." Jeremy beckoned.

"I'm coming, give me a sec." 

Jeremy ignored Michael's excuse and gently took Michael's closest arm and pulled him into the bed.

Michael made a surprised noise, but climbed into bed, only to get a lap-full of Jeremy.

"Cuddle?" Jeremy pouted with a small head tilt.

Michael made a fake face of contemplation, tapping his chin with his finger, "I dunno."

"Daddy--" Jeremy whined again.

"We're going to cuddle I promise." Michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around his sleepy little. He leaned back against the pillows, so Jeremy was sprawled across his chest. Michael grabbed Jeremy's blanket and half empty sippy cup. 

Jeremy made a small noise of happiness as he brought his blanket back up to his cheek, and his sippy cup back up to his lips. Jeremy's eyes began to droop again, but this time he was safely in the grasp of his Daddy.

"Nigh Daddy." Jeremy slurred around his sippy cup.

"Good night Jerbear." Michael kissed his forehead softly and ran a hand through his hair.


	55. Grovercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the quest and Percy is finally takes some time to wallow in his feelings for his Mom being gone. Which involves some crying, comfort and angsts moments. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Percy and Caregiver!Grover

Percy ducked into the motel bathroom and let out a shaky sigh he'd been withholding for the last few hours of their trip.

Percy double checked to make sure the door was locked before crawling into the tub and closing the shower curtain to hide himself.

Once Percy was sure no one could see him, he unzipped his backpack and dug all the way to the bottom where a secret compartment held his only item left from his mom.

A deep blue pacifier designed specifically for Littles.

Percy was mortified when he found out his classification was a little. He was prepared to ignore his classification completely. But his Mom somehow found out, like how Mom's do. And she helped him regress at reasonable times, took care of him, and kept his stepdad from being around when Percy was little. They weren't completely sure how he would react to that fact.

Percy was thankfully only 5-7 when he regressed. But during stressful situations, or when he was repressing his little side caused him to slip as little as 2 1/2 or 3. Which is why his mother invested in his treasured pacifier.

Despite not usually being young enough to feel the need to use it, Percy still kept the pacifier on him. Mostly because it's the only item he has left from his Mother. But because as of recently; finding out he's a half-blood, going on a quest, encountering monsters, and of course... losing his mom.

The pacifier had been the only thing able to calm his on going nerves.

So in the dingy shower in a run down motel with Grover snoring loudly through the thin walls, Percy popped the pacifier in his mouth and began slowly sucking on the soothing item. His tension slipped away as he eased into little space. Even if it was for a short span of time.

Of course as Percy slumped into the tub he accidentally let himself relax too much. He curled up on the floor of the tub, his backpack situated under his head as a makeshift pillow. And he drifted off with the light sucking noise of his pacifier still ringing in his ear.

He was woken up to loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Percy! What are you doing in there at 3 am for? I have to pee!" Grover whisper yelled through the door.

Percy was shocked awake, which isn't the way to wake up a Little.

His eyes widened and he felt his breathing increase ten fold. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes without his control.

'Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway'

Percy was too absorbed in his inner freak out to notice the door making a familiar clicking noise and the door creaking open.

"Dude what are you doing? I swear I don't know what is up with y--"

Grover's words died on his tongue when he pulled back the shower curtain to reveal Percy curled in a ball, pacifier in his mouth, his hair a mess, and tears watering his eyes.

The two made brief eye contact before Percy's resolve broke.

Percy spit out his pacifier as quick as he could and his rambling began.

"It's not what you look like I just was you know how when you have a long day and then you just need some time and I promise you this is not what you think--"

"Percy hey slow down it's okay."

Percy choked on his words and when he opened his mouth to respond. But instead all that came out was a weak sob.

Grover leaned forward to comfort his poor friend, easily lifting him out of the tub and snatching the pacifier as well. Percy has began crying without particularly wanting to from sheer panic and fear.

Annabel was asleep in the connected room next to them, so Grover made sure to be careful and quiet as he carried the crying little to the bed.

Percy hadn't realized he was picked up until he caught sight of the bed and began crying harder because he was now bothering Grover with his stupid Little space.

"Percy buddy I need you to breathe for me. Can you do that?" Grover began bouncing Percy and rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.

Percy let out a soft wail and buried his face in Grover's shoulder. Wishing he could just disappear forever. Maybe if he disappeared he would be back with his mom.

"What did you say Perc?" Grover paused in his actions when he heard the little murmur into his shoulder.

"I wan my mommy." He sniffed, not particularly responding to Grover, but more making his inner thoughts finally heard.

"Oh buddy." Grover's face contorted into sympathy. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Grover sorrowfully responded.

Percy's small and heart breaking whimper triggered more tears to flow freely as Percy cling to the only thing he could. And as Grover went back to bouncing and calming the Little, he vowed that he was going to get Percy's Mom back if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to add Lightning Thief The Musical to this One-shot book and immediately had an idea for Percy and Grover. Any requests for this is great, but I only know the musical well enough to write about.


	56. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> this is so cuteee I love ur fics! could u please do little jeremy and caregiver squip hurt/comfort? like maybe someone was mean to jer or there's a scary thunderstorm or something? thank you 💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jermey and Caregiver!Squip

Requested by:[musicaltheatretrashhhhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatretrashhhhhh/pseuds/musicaltheatretrashhhhhh)

Jeremy was shivering under his blanket as another bolt of lightning struck across the sky, throwing a soft glow across Jeremy's room and shaking the house with the thunderous sounds.

Jeremy was squeezing his favorite blankie as close to his face as possible, hoping he could hide within the plush fabric of the blue blanket. Sadly it wasn't working out too well.

As one more thunder shook the house and Jeremys bed he leapt out of bed with his blankie in tow. Bare feet pittered against hard wood flooring as Jeremy quickly moved away from his room and to where some noise could he heard from the living room.

Jeremy caught sight of his Daddy from the top of the stairs and he ran down and to the couch where the Squip was watching TV.

"Jeremy? What are you doing? It's way past your bed time mister--" Squip began, pausing his show to talk directly to Jeremy.

Jeremy dove into Squip's lap and began clinging to Squip's pajamas. Jeremy was shaking violently in Squip's arms as he curled one arm around Squip's neck and his other brought his hand to his face, beginning to suck on his thumb, his blankie was lying in his lap in clear sight.

"Jeremy what have we talked about? If you are feeling extra little you need to tell Daddy so he can get you a paci." Squip reached forward to remove Jeremys thumb when lightning surged across the sky again.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and scrambled to hold onto Squip even tighter.

"Oh baby." Squip realized, letting Jermey suck his thumb for now as he curled protectively around Jeremy.

"Why didn't you come tell Daddy you were scared of the thunder storm? It's been going on for hours now." Squip asked. But he knew the answer, and blamed himself for not checking on his easily anxious baby.

"Didn' wanna bothers Daddy." Jeremy mumbled around his thumb.

"Baby, you could never bother me. I'm here to help you whenever you need it. Remember that okay?"

Jeremy nodded into Squip's chest, still curled closely to his caregiver.

"Come on Jere. How about we try and sleep again---"

Jeremy cut Squip off with a cry of anguish and the start of a temper tantrum.

"No! No sleep wanna stay! Stay! No go daddy no go!" Jeremy thumb from his mouth to throw both arms around Squip's neck and pulled himself so close Squip couldn't get rid of him.

"Jere, I didn't finish it's okay I'm not going anywhere. I was gonna take you to my room and we could sleep together." Squip rubbed the Little's back.

He was _really_ scared for some reason.

"Sleep'over." Jeremy murmured.

"Yes Jeremy, a sleepover in my room. Squip chuckled as he handed Jeremy's blankie back to Jeremy so he could stand with Jeremy in his arms. One hand went to cushion Jeremy's bottom when he felt a dampness through Jeremy's sleep pants.

Squip knew he'd have to change Jeremy. A bath would be preferable, but he had a feeling Jermey wasn't going anywhere near water right now.

Squip turned off the TV and took Jeremy to his room and didn't even attempt to put him down as he went to the closet for Jeremys emergency night time stash in the Caregiver's room.

Squip pulled out one of Jeremys back up pacis and a diaper.

"Daddy no." Jeremy whined over his shoulder.

"I know Jeremy. But I don't want you to wake up wet and icky again. Do you want to?"

"No." Jeremy mumbled around his thumb again.

Squip moves the Little to his bed and laid him down on the bed. He first removed Jeremys thumb in favor for the Little friendly pacifier decorated with a teddy bear. He then helped Jeremy wiggle out of his bottoms and 'Big boy Undies' and changed Jeremy into the white plush diaper.

"I don't have another pair of clean pj pants in here Jere-bear. So we can either go to your room for a pair, or you sleep in just your diaper." Squip began rubbing Jeremys stomach to help relax the stressed little.

He gave Jeremy the options to Jeremy since it was at Jeremy's comfort level which would happen. Jeremy hates his diapers when he has to wear them and hides them as much as possible. He usually has to wear them after any bedtime accidents as a precaution. But Jeremy was probably too tired, obvious by the fluttering of his eyes.

"Tire' Daddy." Jeremy reaches forward for Squip, his blankie in one hand.

"Okay baby." Squip scooped up his Little and moved to the side of his bed to peel back the covers for Jermey to lay down.

He crawled in after and let Jeremy curl his body around him. Jermey was asleep within minutes, his blankie clutched in one hand, and Squip's shirt in the other.

The thunder no longer bothered the little.


	57. Bluetooth Headphones + Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I suddenly had another thought: Michael and Squip both dislike each-other a lot, but they will ALWAYS put their differences aside to care for little Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael, Caregiver!Squip

Requested by: [Castor_Raiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden)

"I can't believe you chose this imbecile to be your best friend." Squip glared at Michael who had just called Dominos to ask where the nearest Papa Johns was.

"At least I didn't try and take over the world."

"That was a different time and you know it." Squip glowered.

"G-guys p-please stop." Jeremy whispered softly. But they couldn't hear over their arguing.

"Well you are just a stupid pill--"

"The amount of stupid radiating off of you is insane--"

A door slamming stopped their arguing. One sweep around showed that Jermey was no longer in the room and soft crying could be heard from the bed room.

"Jermey," they both said aloud with worry, already running to the noise.

Michael creaked open the door to see Jermey collapsed against the pillows crying. Each Caregiver went to a side of the bed and sat next to Jermey.

"Jer baby what's wrong? Are you tired? Hungry?"

Jermey mumbled something incoherent into the pillows.

"What was that Jermey?" Squip asked softly.

"Daddy an Papa fight." Jermey lifted his head up. "Is it... is it cause I a bad lit'le?" Jeremy sniffled.

Michael and Squip's eyes widened with horror.

"No!" Both exclaimed.

"Jere-bear you could never do anything to be a bad little. We love you so much!" Michael leaned forward to envelope Jermey in a hug.

"We fight because, we don't agree a lot of the time." Squip admitted.

"I don like it when yous fights. Be friends. Like me and Richie." Jeremy pouted softly, wiping away a few tears with the back of his hand.

Michael immediately reached forward to wipe the tears for Jermey.

"We will try and not fight as much." Squip nodded as Michael and Squip shared a look of understanding.

"Can I have cuddles now?"

"Of course! From who baby?" Michael smiled softly.

"Both."

Squip and Michael shared another look but Michael made room for Squip to join the hug and Jermey cuddled between the two.

They still had fights and disagreements. But nothing could beat their mutual care and love for Jermey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and make a schedule for uploading my fics.  
> Starting the 12th (a Wednesday)  
> I am going to upload a chapter every Wednesday for this fic. If I have the time maybe more at once.


	58. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can you do one with boyfs where micha gets in trouble and after he thinks jer is still mad at him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy

Requested by: [reptilily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilily/pseuds/reptilily)

"Hey Michael your snack is--Michael Brandon Mell! Put that crayon down this instant!" Jeremy's eyes widened in horror when he walked into the living room to find Michael with a few varieties of markers in his hand as he drew a "pretty picture" on the wall.

Michael immediately dropped said crayons upon hearing his middle name.

"Since when do we draw on the wall? We have paper for that don't we Michael." Jeremy lowered his volume but still held anger and disappointment in his voice. Plus he wasn't using any of Michael's nicknames for when he was little. Usually he's called Mikey, or Micha, or even Sweetheart. And that's what scared Michael the most.

Daddy always used a nickname for Michael.

"Time out. For 10 minutes." Jeremy pointed towards the kitchen where the time out stool was.

"But--"

"Now."

Michael scrambled to get up and go to the kitchen. He sat down in the chair with a weak whimper.

Jeremy took a moment to stare at the vandalized wall before going to the bathroom to find cleaning supplies.

Jeremy came back with multiple different kinds of sprays and wash cloths, unsure what would clean the wall. He began scrubbing at the wall harshly to vent his anger.

Thankfully Michael had only used crayon and not marker on the white wall. And if Jeremy really had to he could paint over it with the white paint in the garage.

On the other hand Michael was curled up in the kitchen, crying softly into his hands.

He couldn't stand the sight of Daddy mad at him and he felt so bad for coloring in the wall. Maybe if he made him a new picture, not on the wall, he would feel better.

Michael sniffed and wiped his face mostly clean when Jermey called out from the living room.

"You can leave time out Michael. Just. Go to your room, I'll bring you your snack when I'm done."

Michael's heart sank when Daddy didn't come get him out of time out. Michael refused to let his eyes water again, instead dragging himself out of the kitchen and past Jeremy scrubbing the wall. A painstaking reminder to Michael of what he did, and he ran up the stairs so Jeremy wouldn't be able to hear him start to cry.

The slam of a door jerked Jeremy's head to the stairs.

"We don't slam doors Michael!" Jermey called up the stairs, not with much heat, just as a reminder.

Michael fell to his bed as he began fully crying into his pillow.

A picture wasn't going to fix anything. He messed up too bad. He was a bad little. A stupid little.

"Stupid stupid stupid." Michael pulled himself up to say the words aloud and hit himself on the forehead with each word.

The crying was starting to hurt his throat from his sons and hiccuping, and he wasn't sure when he would stop shaking.

Daddy would know.

But Daddy doesn't care about Mikey anymore.

Cause Mikey is a bad little.

Michael curled up in his bed with sniffle right when there was a knock on the door.

"Michael I have your snack." Jeremy announced through the door. He wasn't mad anymore but Michael didn't know that.

"Okay..." Michael mumbled softly, turning so he was facing the wall away from the door. His Daddy probably didn't want to see him right now anyway.

Jeremy stepped into the room to find Michael lying on his bed, curling in a ball.

"You okay there Mikey?" Jeremy set the snack on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed.

Michael whipped his head around when he heard the familiar nickname.

"Oh sweetheart." Jeremy spoke tenderly as he noticed the tear tracks and redness of Michael's face.

The one simple word caused Michael lips to tremble before his face fell into another wave of tears and sorrow.

"Baby hey what wrong? What can Daddy do?" Jeremy pulled his distressed little into his lap and hugged him close.

"I c-color and you no c-come and no more M-Micha or Mikey and I-I get unsures and no even hugs after s-stool an I a bad little." Michael spewed out in a jumbled, stuttery mess.

"Micha hey slow down, it's okay. Breathe. Just breathe for me okay?" Jeremy rubbed Michale back to ward off the hiccuping sobs and cries from Michael.

When Michael's breath evened out and he visibly calmed down Jeremy pulled back to force eye contact with his little.

"Do you think you can explain to me what happened? Go slow, and take your time, okay?"

Michael nodded as he recollected his last hour of thoughts.

"Y-you didn't come get me from time out and I didn't get any hugs. A-and I a bad L-little cause I color on t-the wall." Michael hiccuped softly.

"Oh Sweetheart, you're not a bad little. You could never be a bad little. I love you so much baby never forget that. Even if I'm mad it doesn't mean I don't love you." Jeremy rocked Michael back and forth, realizing he should have at least checked up on Michael after his time out.

"Y-you p-promise?"

"Forever and always." Jeremy gently answered.


	59. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> fluffy omo 1 with michael as a and jeremy as b!
> 
> [As A (is sick) begins to wet themselves from coughing, B continues to rub their back and speak soothingly. A whimpers defeatedly as they catch their breath, and is so tired that they stop trying to control their bladder, and just let go of what's left.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy

Requested by: boyf riends 

Michael turned over in his sleep, muttering softly as he burrowed his face in Jeremy's side. Jeremy was already awake, scrolling through his phone when he felt Michael shift and cuddles into him.

Jeremy looked away from his phone upon feeling the heat radiating off Michael. Michael was usually warm but he was extremely hot right now.

Jeremy set the back of his hand on Michael's forehead to find Michael burning up.

Jeremy flipped on the lamp beside him to get a better look at Michael. As he predicted the others face a bright red, showing off his fever in the worst way possible.

Michael groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open from the harsh light. "Jerm?" He mumbled. "I feel icky."

"I know baby, I'll go get you some medicine to make you feel better." Jeremy pried himself from Michael's grip.

Michael whined after Jeremy but as Jeremy left the whine turned into a fit of coughing that Michael couldn't stop.

"Hurts," Michael whimpered in between coughs and spasms. His body aching and sore already. Michael was too far gone into headspace to notice his bladder beginning to ache with the need to release.

Michael fell into the pillows with a sniffle and whimper. He peeked up when Jeremys footsteps neared.

"Jer--" The little strained, a small cough starting before spiraling into more. Michael curled into himself the harder he coughed. Michael could tell his underwear was beginning to dampen but the harder he coughed the less attention he was paying to his need to pee.

"Jer--uh--me," Michael struggled out, coughs interrupting him.

"Oh baby." Jeremy moves over to his poor little.

"Not a baby." Michael mumbled out as his coughs died down, but Michael soon realized what had occurred between his legs and seized up.

"Micha what's wrong?"

"I wet." Michael mumbled softly, not wanting Jeremy to really hear.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked brushing hair out of Michael's face.

"I wet." Michael whimpered, shaking in his spot trying to hold back the rest of his bursting bladder.

"Oh Micha it's okay accidents happen, come on let's get you changed..." Jermey reached to pick Michael up.

"No!" Michael yelled, his bladder spasming at his outburst and letting another spurt wet his pants. Michael seized up again and curled up hoping he could hold it enough to get to the toilet.

"Micha do you still need to go?" Jeremy kept his voice soft and reassuring which kind of frustrated Michael that he was so calm and okay with this situation.

"No." Michael denied, but as he wiggles in his spot, hands shoved between his legs it was hard to deny. "Maybe."

"Michael you're going to hurt yourself if you don't go. Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?"

Michael sent a testy eye glance at Jeremy that said enough of an answer.

"It's okay Micha, just let go. We can clean up after." Jeremys hand met Michael's back to start rubbing soothing circles on the Littles back.

"But--but I'm not a baby!" Michael cried out, still resisting.

"Micha, accidents happen and you're sick. It's okay I promise. But I mean it Micha, relax for me okay?" Jeremy went back to rubbing Michael's back.

Michael whimpered but reluctantly nodded his head. Just as Michael leaned into Jeremys touches the flood gates opened and the remains of Michael's bladder emptied on the bed. Michael willed himself not to cry as he soaked through his pajamas and the sheets.

As Michael finished he sniffled softly and turned to bury his face in Jeremy's shirt. Jermey gently picked up the Little and carried him to the bathroom for a bath. Michael was silent as he was cleaned and put in new pajamas, his eyes dropping from it being the middle of the night, plus his sickness. Not even arguing when Jermey pulled out precautionary diapers.

Well he may have softly mumbled "M not a baby."

"Of course you're not sweetheart." Jermey pressed a kiss to Michael's forehead as he carried the little back to the bedroom.

Jeremy switched out the sheets as quick as he could and started a wash with Michael's old pajamas and the sheets.

"Come on Micha." Jermey lifted up the Little once more into new, clean sheets.

Jeremy reaches behind him and grabbed the kids medicine he had and a soppy cup of water to wash it down. "Drink this for me and then you can sleep." Jermey showed Michael the cherry flavored liquid.

Michael whined. He didn't want medicine. But he also wanted to sleep. So he let Jeremy feed him the red syrup and immediately down the water. "Such a big brave boy I have." Jeremy whispered softly.

"Mhm brave..." Michael trailed off as sleep finally took him under.


	60. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> hi! can you do boyfs, caregiver jeremy, jere wakes up to micha visibly shaken trying to cuddle into him because of monsters please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Michael and Caregiver!Jeremy

Requested by: [reptilily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilily/pseuds/reptilily)

Jeremy blearily blinked open his eyes as he felt a soft push against his shoulder. It took a few seconds before Jeremy's eyes adjusted enough to catch sight of Michael hovering over him.

Jeremy turned around to turn on the lamp behind him. "What is it Michael it's 2 am--"

But the words died on Jeremy's you he when he turned around to find Michael visibly shaking, tears stained on his cheeks, and his favorite blankie clutched to his chest.

"Oh Micha..." Jeremy said, realizing he was dealing with Little Micheal. He reached out and scooped up the Little, pulling him into the bed alongside Jeremy.

Michael immediately curled into Jeremy's lap when he was picked up, sniffling softly and still shaking.

"Hey, wanna tell me what's wrong?" Jeremy kept his voice soft and gentle for his frazzled Little.

Jeremy heard a soft mumble of words from his lap instead of a real response. "What was that?"

"Mon'sters." Michael murmured, squeezing his eyes shut fearfully.

' _So I'm dealing with a really Little Michael today,'_ Jeremy thought to himself as he turned Michael around in his lap to face him.

"Well I have a solution that will keep big bad monsters away." Jeremy sing-songed to the toddler in his lap.

"You do?" Michael looked up at Jeremy with wide eyes, full of trust and hope.

"Yup." Jeremy said popping the p, "You wanna know what it is?" Jeremy asked.

Michael enthusiastically nodded his head, ready to get rid of the monsters.

"Why big warm cuddles of course!" Jeremy smiled as he flopped backwards with Michael still in his arms, properly cuddling him close to emphasize the point.

Michael squealed and laughed as his Caregiver attacked him with cuddles and gentle kisses. Michael calmed down and let out a yawn from all the early morning excitement. Jeremy rolled them over so Michael was on the bed but still curled against his chest.

"Go ahead time sleep, nothing is gonna get you." Jeremy soothed, ruffling out Michael's hair as the Little drifted to sleep.

"Nigh'" Michael mumbled as he burrowed his face in Jeremy's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kinda short,,,  
> But I'm off of school for the next few weeks so please please please send me some requests. I will have nothing to do


	61. Grovercy + Annabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Requested Short:  
> Percy has been trying to keep his Little space hidden during their epic quest. But his resolve breaks and leaves Grover and Annabel in charge of a non-verbal toddler. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Percy, Caregiver!Grover and Caregiver!Annabel

Percy sighed as Annabeth and Grover had a conversation about the best place to stop while in Vegas. Percy had suggested some random hotel but when Annabeth turned him down with facts starting to explain why, he tuned her out. 

"Percy!" Grover yelled at him.

"Hmm?" He turned to his friends.   
"We've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes dude. Get your head out of the clouds. Now come on, we found a cheap motel for the night before we go to D.O.A. Records tomorrow."

Percy nodded and followed numbly, not fully paying attention. He wouldn't admit it but, Percy's Little space had been looming over him majority of the trip. He's proud that he has held himself together for this long. But all good things come to an end. And on the way Percy caught himself sucking on the tips of his fingers 3 times, the string on his hoodie ended up in his mouth 5 times, and Percy had his thumb hovering over his lips but he pulled it away before anyone noticed.

When they finally reached the motel Percy was ready to sneak into his room for the night and get everything out of his system before they traveled to the underworld. But Percy tuned in enough to hear Annabel get only one room with one bed. Percy could have cried. He thankfully didn't, but the shock that he couldn't be by himself over took the last of his will. 

He fell deep into Little space. And hard.

As Annabel paid, Percy reached out and grabbed Grover's hand. He was small and scared, not the best combo. 

"Hey dude what is i..." Percy looked over at his friend with tears glimmering in his eyes and his thumb stuck in his mouth. 

Grover seemed to catch on quickly as he grabbed a key from the counter and gently pulled Percy out of the sight line of the motel worker and Annabel was still talking to him. "Hey buddy can you tell me how old you are?" 

Percy mumbled behind his thumb but Grover somehow heard the mumbles of the toddler with ease.   
"Two? What a big boy. How about we head to the room and get you ready for bed." Grover kept his voice soft and gentle for the Little. 

Percy hesitantly nodded and Grover led him down the hall to their room. Once they were in the room Grover reached back over to Percy.   
"Do you have anything you need Perc?" Grover asked pointing at the backpack Percy still had on. Percy nodded enthusiastically as he plopped down on the floor and reached deep into his backpack. He pulled out a worn stuffed whale with spots on his back, and a pacifier. Percy removed his thumb and immediately went to stick the pacifier in his mouth.   
  
"Ah ah ah. Let me wash that for you buddy." Grover gently pried the pacifier from Percy's grip before turning to the sink on the other side of the room. 

Percy frowned but focused his attention to his stuffed whale. He pet the soft material of the stuffie as he waited for Grover to return. That's when the front door opened to reveal Annabel with the rest of their stuff. "Don't you think you guys could have waited for me?" Annabel hauled the pile of towels they were given and her own book bag onto the bed.   
Percy paused in his actions to watch Annabel warily. 

Annabel turned around just as Grover returned with Percy's pacifier. "Sorry we had a little hiccup." Grover replied as he bent down to Percy's height. "Here you go buddy." Grover offered him the pacifier. Percy simply opened his mouth and waited for Grover to give it to him. Grover popped it in and ruffled Percy's hair. 

It seemed to click for Annabel once Percy began sucking on his pacifier.   
"When?" Annabel asked. 

"While you were paying. Poor thing hasn't said anything but his age since he fell."

"How old?"

"Two."

"How long?" 

"No clue, probably been repressing since he found out he was a half-blood. Wouldn't be surprising considering all that's happened." 

Annabel nodded as Grover answered each question.   
It wasn't unheard of for Half-bloods to be Little. With all the crap and abandonment they go through it's surprising more of them aren't. Most half-bloods are neutral, a small chunk are Caregivers, while very few are Littles. But usually if a half-blood is a little they don't get sent on quests. Unless they are Percy Jackson it seems. 

The two were interrupted by a whine. 

Grover and Annabel turned to Percy to see him still sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes again. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" 

Percy didn't say anything, instead he reached his arms up and made grabby hands at Grover. Grover scooped the Little up and wasn't surprised when he found him generally light and easy to carry. He put the Little on his hip and nodded at Annabel to look through Percy's bag for anything else important. 

"Who's this?" Grover asked Percy, pointing at the small whale gripped in his hand. 

Percy moved his whale friend around so Grover could see his face. "Is he important to you?" 

Percy nodded his head yes as he pulled the whale back to his chest.   
  
"Hey Percy." Annabel came back a change of pajamas in her hand and something else she found in Percy's bag. "I have a question for you." Percy looked over at Annabel and nodded his head. 

"I have some really comfy pjs for you, but I need to know if you need these too." Annabel pulled out a pull up from under the clothes.

Percy whined from behind his pacifier and turned to hide his face in Grover's shoulder.   
"I know Perc. But I need you to be honest with me okay? Can you do that for me?" She asked softly to the toddler. Percy nodded yes into Grover's shoulder and Grover nodded a yes so Annabel knew too.   
  
"Good." She smiled even though Percy couldn't see it. "Do you need to wear pull-ups to bed?" 

There was a pause before Percy nodded a yes into Grover's shoulder again.

"He said yes." Grover whispered to Annabel who went to set out the clothes on the bed.

"Come on Percy let's go take a nice warm bath and then we can cuddle. How does that sound?" 

"Cu'lles" Percy perked up.

Both half-bloods in the room internally awwed at the cuteness that was Little Percy.   
"Yea buddy cuddles."

Percy didn't argue at all when Grover gave him a bath. He was quiet and patient as Grover washed him head to toe. Annabel came into the bathroom with his pajamas and pull up in hand. 

Grover helped Percy get dressed before Percy reached out to be picked up again. 

As promised Grover brought Percy to their bed where Annabel was waiting already changed, and proceeded to give Percy cuddles until the Little fell asleep between the two of them.


	62. Team Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Requested Short
> 
> The infamous Carmen Sandiego has a secret to hide from her friends and fellow thieves. But what will happen when the two siblings stubble upon her little secret. Enjoy.

Carmen was fidgety ever since she got back from her caper. And Carmen Sandiego was never fidgety.

"Do you think something is up with Carm?" Ivy whispered to her brother when they pulled into a motel for the night, both unpacking the car together.

"I dunno. She has been actin' a little strange." Zack agreed, whisper yelling a little too loudly.

Ivy grabbed one last bag and closed the trunk.

They entered the motel room, only two beds and a couch available. So as always Ivy and Carmen got a bed while Zack got the pull out couch.

"Hey Carm wanna order some takeout while we set up? I heard there's a really good Chinese place down the stre--" Ivy was cut off when a bag rolled off the bed and onto the floor, the contents spilling out onto the floor.

"Oh sorry Carm lemme get it--"

"Wait don't--"

The two voices collided but it was too late. Ivy reached down to find the bag full of baby stuff, well more specifically toddler items.

"Carmen what is this?" Ivy asked. Pacifiers, sippy cups, and a stuffed animal in the bag along with some clothing items that were Carmens size. Actually, everything in the bag was Carmen sized.

Zack came over to glance at the things but Carmen quickly and hurriedly shoves everything back in the bag and held it protectively to her chest.

"It's uh. It's for a caper I have to babysit this kid so we can get intel from the mother." Carmen lied straight through her teeth. But for the first time ever it was obvious she was lying.

"Carmen--"

"Please just. Don't." Carmen begged.

Zack looked down to notice Carmens hands shaking. He immediately stepped forward, removing the bag from her grasp and took her hands in his.

"Whatever it is Carm. You can tell us. We promise." Zack softly spoke, rubbing his thumbs over her shaking hands. He always was so good at comforting when the time needed it.

This softness and gentleness seemed to give Carmen the courage to tell her friends what was making her so anxious.

"It's called age regression." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Ivy spoke, moving closer to hear her.

"Age regression. It's a, a coping mechanism. Helps my stress levels not spiral out of control. I uh. My mind regresses to a younger mindset called little space so that's why I have the..." Carmen looked down at the bag now lying limp on the ground.

"The bag is for regressed Carmen?" Ivy asked.

Carmen nodded, her hands still in Zacks grasp. She was expecting him to pull away disgusted. For Ivy to yell and scream. But they didn't. They listened and cared.

"Carm hey what's wrong?"

"Hey don't cry it's alright--"

She was enveloped in a flurry of soft words as Zack wiped away her tears and Ivy pet her hair softly.

"It's. It's okay." She sniffed. "Happy tears." Carmens words were started to become slurred and jumbled together.

Normally it would be odd, but the siblings could easily piece together that Carmen must be regressing into her little space.

"I'm sure you're tired. Let's get you ready for bed." Ivy picked up the bag and pulled out pajama pants and a matching tank top. It was then Ivy noticed just how soft the material was and probably helped Carmen feel secure.

"Can you help?" Carmen mumbled, obviously not used to someone else being around to help.

"Of course. Let's go to the bathroom." Ivy led Carmen away.

While Ivy helped Carmen, Zack looked through the bag for anything Carmen might need to sleep.

He found a stuffed red fox that looked very worn and could tell it was a favorite of hers. He prepped the bed so it had pillows on each side in case Carmen rolled over, and he filled a sippy cup up with water in case she got thirsty.

Carmen and Ivy emerged from the bathroom with Carmen's hair pulled back into a ponytail and though her pajamas looked like regular ones, her body language gave off this small and little look. Making both the siblings want to melt.

When Carmen caught sight of the red fox, her eyes lit up and she quickly moved to scoop her up.

"Who's this Carm?" Ivy asked.

"Roxy." Carmen held the stuffed animal out so the two could see.

"She's adorable, just like you." Zack ruffled her hair.

Carmen squeaked and let Zack lead her into bed.

"Thank you for telling us Carmen." Ivy walked up, tucking Carmen in on the right side.

"You were super brave for doing that." Zack continued, tucking her in on the left.

"Nigh." Carmen yawned.

"Night." The siblings chimed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t a musical but I love this show and thought the characters would do well with age regression so I might write more cause I like it.


End file.
